Unknown
by Eediva
Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE. Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho, Edge/Christian, MIz/Maryse, Dibiase/McIntyre and more to come- request if you like :  chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unknown

**Summary:** Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

**Pairings:** Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho, Edge/Christian, MIz/Maryse(Yes I'm writing het, what? They're cute!) temporary JohnMorrison/Melina... John Morrison/? Ted Dibiase/? more as the story progresses…

**Warnings:** Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers. Chris Jericho doesnt appear for a few chapters!(Yes thats a warning, comeon, Jericho not being around sucks!)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the WWE,

#Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

#I'd be on the creative team(personally I think they need to be replaced) not writing fanfics.

#I'd be rich not living with my folks.

#It would have a better title… Id pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… Who the hell knows, unless if you know Vinnie Omac Personally, no complaining, I complain enough for everyone...

This is my first chapters WWE fiction so here's hoping people like it and I finish it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a unusually chilly August morning; the thick coat covering the thirty-seven year old man providing him will a shield against the harsh wind blowing from the east. His plane had just landed in a private airport in New York; after a short flight from his own home in Maine.<p>

A sleek black limo pulled up, and before Scotty Garland could say boo, his luggage was popped into the vehicle and a familiar face greeted him.

"Scotty, how are you doing son?" And again before Scotty could move he was enveloped in a firm hug by one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "How are you, son? How are my favourite faux grandkids? Your parents?"

"Fine, sir," Scotty smiled politely as Vince let out a loud chuckle. "How are you, Mr-"

"Now son, I've told you before, you call me Vince!" the chairman of the WWE chuckled, "Now come on, lets get in; my balls are turning _blue_."

The trip back to the McMahon mansion was quiet, with both men exchanging a few polite questions about their individual families. Most wouldn't believe that Vince McMahon would go out of his way to personally pick up a previous employee, but the young man sitting beside him was special to the chairman of the WWE. He was there for the man during the darkest period of his life; while he was a busy man he made time for the young man. And while Vince knew that people would question his sanity after rehiring the blond he knew he would be making the right decision.

Something most people didn't know about Scotty was that he never wanted to go above the mid-card. Vince knew the man was capable of more then what he showed – but something or rather someone held the Worm back. Mr McMahon smiled at the young man who stared out silently through the tinted window of the car. It was clear to Vince that Scotty was lost in thought, and the chairman had a vague idea of what was going through Scotty's head, the frown on the man's face was a clear indicator.

"How is the counselling going son?" Vince asked. Scotty didn't respond immediately, but looked his employer in the eye and nodded.

"It's going," Scotty shrugged, "I don't really like it, but…"

"It will help son," Vince smiled.

"It does help," Scotty agreed, "I- its just easier to- to… to live, I guess."

Vince squeezed the younger man's shoulder affectionately, "It will get better, I promise. In the meantime, we'll get you back where you belong. In the WWE, before all of your fans."

"Not sure if I have any left," Scotty shrugged, "it's been a while."

"Nonsense! I've seen Cena's twitter account," Vince roared with laughter, startling the younger man. "John tells me apparently some fan has been telling him that you're more entertaining then he is!"

Scotty blushed, "How is John? I-I haven't spoken to him in a few years… actually I haven't spoken to anyone in a while."

"Well, you'll be able to ask him yourself tomorrow," Vince smiled, "We have a meeting in the morning."

Scotty nodded, turning his attention back to the window, noticing they had arrived at the familiar Mansion he had spent two weeks of his life near the end of 2009. Something caught his eye, "Vince, is that… is that a _gargoyle_?"

Vince roared with laughter again and nodded, "Christmas present from Mark."

"Taker?" Scotty smiled, Vince nodded, "He gave me a worm farm a few years ago."

"That man is something else," Vince chuckled, "Actually, since we are on the topic of Undertaker and Kane, I'll just let you know that your story line will revolve around them for most of the year."

Scotty fell silent for a moment before he asked. "Why?"

Vince said, softly. "I want to give your character a push. Who better then the Phenom and the Big Red Machine?"

Scott nodded, seeing where this was going. Vince felt sorry for him. "It isn't necessary. I'm happy jobbing, Vince. I'd rather continue helping the younger kids out."

"Yeah, well I'm not," Vince said, looking outraged, "I had one of my staff create a montage of your work when you called me telling me you wanted to come back. Some of the pops you received from the fans were almost big as those of The Rock and Stone Cold back in the early 2000's. I don't know why I didn't have your character pushed earlier. You've got style kid, you might not be the biggest or the best superstar but you're entertaining enough."

Scott felt his cheeks reddening; staring at his feet as he softly thanked his boss.

"Now come on, Linda's been pestering me for weeks now," Vince smiled, "She's prepared a feast when she heard you were coming today!"

* * *

><p>After being reintroduced to John Lauriniatis and signing a new contract for the next two years Scotty retreated to the guestroom that had been setup for him for the next few days. He found his backpack and baggage was already set inside the room. It was a luxurious room with a king-sized bed covered in silk sheets; a flat screen was mounted on the wall, above an oak drawer. The Worm King picked up his backpack; it was a simple red bag with the logo Coca Cola scrawled across the front, and pulled out his phone.<p>

He wasn't surprised to see a text from his older brother. He was surprised however to see that the message was from Arse-on not Aaron. Scotty grinned, he was sure his nephew Michael had something to do with the misspelling of his father's name.

_Everything okay Scottstar? Did u get 2 York okay? Is Steph still looking as hot as ever?_

Scotty grinned, and slowly punched in the response.

_Everything is fine Arse-on, the flight was good, no turbulence and I haven't seen Steph yet u perve! She's married! To the guy that may one day be my boss! Don't make me tell ur wife!_

Scotty tossed his phone onto his bed and grabbed a towel, yawning as his phone vibrated.

_What's ur point? Tonya perves at all the wrestlers there! Or superstars, forgot you cant say that anymore in the WWE… Tell ur boss I said he is weird…_

Scotty laughed and responded before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Tell him ur self Arse-on…_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Scotty found himself sitting beside Vince on the way to the WWE headquarters in New York City. The man was angrily chatting into his cell, arguing with the person on the other end of the line. But Scotty was paying no attention to Vince; he was busy staring out the window into the streets of New York.<p>

He was so caught up staring out the window, that he didn't notice the certain pair of blonde Canadians walking up to him. He jumped several feet in the air when the younger of the two enveloped him in a bear hug!

"Jesus Christ!"

"Scotty!" William Jason 'Jay' Reso, otherwise known to the fans as Christian, cried, "I've missed you! How have you been? Where have you been! How are the kids? Are you back? When do you start! How's No-"

"Jay- calm down," Adam Copeland – or Edge, laughed.

"I'd answer your questions Jay," Scotty replied, "But I don't know where to start…"

The two blondes shared a laugh, as Scotty shook his head in amusement.

"So, how are the kids, and Nora?" Adam asked. Scotty tensed up but still smiled, it was forced by men didn't realize didn't seem to notice.

"The kids are great, they're staying with my mom," Scott replied, before he bite his lip and carefully said in a soft voice, "Nora and I divorced about a year ago."

"Wha- Jeez, I thought you two were great together," Jay said, startled, "I- woah."

Scott nodded; he thought things were great once too, "I thought so too,"

"Man, I'm sorry buddy," Adam sighed.

"Me too," Scott replied, glad suddenly that it was Jay and Adam he ran into first. Had it been anyone else they'd most certainly probe for answers. The man decided to change the subject. "How are you two going? Married yet?"

"No, he wont propose!" Jay grunted. Adam giggled.

"Why do I have to propose! You always call me the girl!" Adam snorted. "Besides, we'll save more money. Knowing you you'll want a big extravagant wedding-"

"Its not like we don't have money!" Jay snapped, "Stop being a tightass!"

"You argue like a married couple," Scotty snorted. "Just get on with it – hell get married on Raw, the fans love weddings!"

Adam chuckled, "We can get Vickie to interrupt with an 'I object'."

"And I'll hit her with the Killswitch," Jay growled. Scotty laughed as Adam planted a kiss on Jay's fuzzy cheek. Scotty smiled, softly at the display of affection.

"What about Taylor and Jordan?" Adam asked, suddenly. "Do you still see them? I mean-"

"I have full custody," Scotty said, "my mom's caring for them while I'm away."

"So Nora…"

"Doesn't see them anymore," Scotty said, wistfully. "I, uh…"

"Its okay," Adam interrupted, "You don't need to go into details. Just as long as you know if you need anyone to talk to we're here."

"Thanks," Scotty smiled. "So tell me, what's happening?"

"Things have gone crazy, Vince has been 'fired'," Jay grinned, "CM Punk caused a ruckus. We have new tag team champs, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. I won the World Championship, lost it to Randy a day later, spat in his face and got low blowed to win it, lost it again-"

"Who's Coffee?" Scotty asked, with a furrowed brow. Adam chuckled. "New guy?"

"That's what you got from his rant?" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, he started a month after you left," Jay replied, "Actually there are a few new faces around, pretty good kids."

"And annoying," Adam chuckled, "Have you met Zack Ryder? Good kid, but a pain in the ass!"

"Yeah, I was still here," Scotty smiled, "He spoke more then Mikey did – when those two collided…"

"You wanted to kill them," Adam grinned.

"So it wasn't just me," Scotty said, "How is Mike anyway? Always liked that kid…"

"Yeah, you were one of the few," Adam said, darkly, before he grinned, "He won the belt!"

"The WWE Champion," Jay added. Scotty's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really," Jay snorted, reminded of the Miz's annoying catchphrase, "He won Money in the Bank last year and cashed it in a couple of months later. He lost it a couple of months back, but he'll get it back. Vince really took to him as Champ."

"That's fantastic!" Scotty grinned, "He's come a long way then, from the irritating, annoying, pain-in-the-ass kid backstage to the-"

"Still irritating, annoying, pain-in-the-ass Champ backstage," Adam laughed, "I figured Taylor would have told you, didn't you say she's a fan."

"A fan," Jay laughed, "Didn't you tell me she kicked JBL once when she saw him picking on Mike?"

"Yes," Adam laughed, "God that was funny! And she was barely out of diapers!"

"Hey, who's Alex Riley?" Scotty asked, "She likes him too, keeps calling him Puppy though. Or bitch now, I have no idea why. She was grounded for a week after that..."

"Really?" Scotty's brow rose at the new voice. One he recognized quite well. "Really Scott, really."

Jay and Adam roared with laughter as Scotty turned to find Mike. Behind Mike was a young man, blonde hair and dressed in a business suit.

"Did that belt doing its job keeping your pants up Mike?" Scotty smirked. Mike grinned as he threw his arms around the older man. The young man standing behind Mike eyes widened; surprised at the sudden display of affection from the former WWE Champion. The two men parted as quickly as they touched.

"This is Alex Riley, or Kevin," Mike grinned, "He's my NXT rookie, or was. Alex, this is Scotty."

"Hi," the man smiled, and held his hand out. "I'm the puppy."

Scotty reached out and shook his hand. "I have no idea why she calls you puppy."

"Probably because Alex Riley use to follow the Miz everywhere on TV," Mike replied, "It is part of his character I think."

"He follows you everywhere backstage too," Adam chuckled, "Maybe the more appropriate word is bitch."

"She already called him that," Scotty grinned. "She was grounded for a week, but God, it was funny, but inappropriate Adam, she isn't even ten yet!"

"Not to mention its not PG," Alex laughed.

"Huh? PG?"

"WWE's rated PG now," Mike said, "Since 2008, haven't you been watching?"

"No," Scotty said, frowning, "I had no time… My brother tells me I haven't missed out on much though, apparently every time he tunes in, the same people are champs."

"Not anymore," Mike said, "Del Rio's WWE champion now! And I was champ too!"

"Congrats kiddo," Scotty smiled, wondering who Del Rio was. "You earned it."

"Thanks," Mike beamed. Alex watched the interaction between the two superstars closely. "Are you back, Scotty or just visiting?"

"I'm back, signed my contract this morning with Vince," Scotty replied. "Apparently my storylines will be with Kane and Taker… Not sure when I start."

Adam suddenly roared with laughter, unable to compose himself.

"Babe, relax," Jay snickered, "What's so funny?"

"I just had this image of Kane and Taker dancing with Scotty to the Too Cool theme!"

The four men joined in laughing merrily.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all enjoyed, lemme know what you all think.<p>

Next update should be in a few days... or weeks... or months... hopefully before a year...

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team(personally I think they need to be replaced) not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… Id pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting himself edged between Adam and Alex, Scotty waited quietly listening to Mike argue playfully with his former tag team John Morrison. The said man was sitting directly behind Scotty between his girlfriend, Melina and another woman.<p>

"Will you two shut up?" Adam chuckled. Scotty learnt that the Canadian had retired but was re-joining the WWE as a manager in a few months. Who he was managing was yet to be determined. "You argue like a married couple!"

Scotty snorted, "This is coming from one half of the old married couple of the WWE!"

"He has us there, Addy," Jay grinned, "When the hell is this meeting starting? I'd like to get back to what Adam and I were doing before."

"I bet you do," Alex sniggered.

"At least I'm getting some!" Jay said snappishly, but he was smiling at the younger man fondly.

"Alex is getting some," the men and two women looked up to find John Cena smirking, behind was Randy Orton with two young men Scotty recognized due to their family background, Cody Runnels, or Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase. "He is Mikey's bitch boy after all."

Mike and Alex let out a grumble as the men chuckled.

"Get a new line already," Alex grunted.

"John, come on," Randy smirked, "Mike doesn't want Maryse to hear things like that… she might stop making him sandwiches again."

"I can make my own sandwiches thank you," Mike said, with a laugh.

"Or he can get Alex to make them for him," Cena grinned. Alex growled. Blinking the Cenation Leader's eyes widened, "Scotty!"

"Hey Johnny," the Worm King smiled, reaching out a hand as he stood up. Of course, when John Cena was involved, handshakes never sufficed. He was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug. "Johnny… cant… breathe!"

"sorry! Man! When did you get back?" Cena said, excitedly. "Its great to have you back! You are staying right? How are the kids! How's No-"

"You're worse then Jay," Adam snapped, pulling the younger man back. "Relax, would you!"

"Hey!" Jay whined at his partner. In the meantime, The Viper, Randy shook hands with the Worm and introduced him to his younger friends.

"Scotty, this is Ted Dibiase," Randy said, "And Cody Rhodes."

"Hey," Cody grinned, as Ted smiled a silent hello.

"Hi," Scotty beamed, "It nice meeting both of you, my daughter's a fan. I think."

"You think?" Randy laughed. "Shouldn't you know?"

"It's Taylor, she changes her mind every week," Scotty laughed, "The only thing I'm sure about is she is a Mizfit."

"God help us," Melina muttered her first words with a roll of the eyes.

"You're still here?" Mike said, coldly. Melina glared at him with her own icy stare.

"Mike, don't," John sighed, staring pleadingly at Mike who bit his lip.

"Fine," Mike said, catching Scotty's eye. The older man understood the subtle movement in the man's face. They would talk later. Now though, Vince made his presence known as the entire room fell silent.

Scotty listened intently as storylines were discussed and planned for the next few months. He found out he would be teaming up with Zack Ryder and then feuding with Jack Swagger for a few weeks, before he moved into his bigger storylines with Taker and Kane. After all both men were on their yearly sabbaticals.

He even found him self a fan base in three of the younger upcoming stars; Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne; the three men he'd have his first match with.

* * *

><p>After the meeting ending, Scotty joined Mike down at a local café with Alex Riley. Scotty ordered a burger, fries and a large Coke, as the youngest man ordered himself a strawberry milkshake with a large bowl of fries while Mike ordered a salad with a diet Coke.<p>

"A salad?" Scotty asked, with a raised brow, as the waitress placed their food before them. "And a diet Coke? That stuff taste almost as bad as pepsi!"

"I'm trying to watch my figure," Mike said, Alex gave a roll of the eyes. "Shut up, Lexi."

"What? I didn't say anything!" Alex smirked.

"I'm the most must see WWE Champion; I've gotta look good," Mike said. "And besides, a strawberry milk shake, really? Really?"

"Yes, really," Alex grinned, taking a long slurp. "It's delicious. And you _were_ the WWE champion!"

"Remind me why I let you hang out with me again?" Mike chuckled.

"Probably because you have no other friends," Alex chuckled.

"Hey! I do so have friends," Mike said, sounding cut. Scotty grinned. "It's not funny, Scotty!"

"Yes, it is, because if you consider it from the Miz's point of view its true," Scotty smiled. "You're such a nerd."

"Okay, that's true," Mike laughed, as Alex's phone began to ring. "I can't disagree. But I'm not a nerd!"

"Sorry guys, I gotta take this," Riley said, "I'll be right back."

"So, what's going on with you and Jomo?" Scotty asked, cutting to the chase, now that the youngest man in their trio disappeared outside.

"It's Melina," Mike said, growling. "I just hate the way she treats him. And she's_ still_ a bitch to me."

Scotty frowned, it was no secret Mike and Melina didn't get along. Maryse and Melina got along, Mike and John got along, John and Maryse got along but Mike and Melina clashes like a pack of hyenas and a pride of lions. "What do you mean how she treats him? Has it changed much or is she still the same?"

"It's still the same," Mike replied, before he went into a wild rant. "still criticizing him for everything. The other day she was telling him off because of the way he pulled his hair back. He pulled it out a moment later! He's her bitch; it's sickening! She puts him down and mocks him in front of everyone. She ignores him and he still stays with her, it's not fair, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"No, he doesnt," Scotty said, frowning, "he doesn't deserve it, but if he doesn't ask for help, then there is not much you can do. But Mikey, you just keep being there for him. Hopefully he will come to his senses."

"And if he doesn't," Mike sighed. Scotty didn't answer as Alex had returned. Though it wasn't like he had an answer. "Everything okay, Lexi?"

"Yeah," the younger man nodded, "… Mmm, strawberry."

"Fuck this, I'm ordering a burger," Mike grunted as he watched his two friends pig out. "I don't care if they call me Big Fat Mike or post pictures of me looking fat! I'm awesome!"

"He rambles a lot doesn't he," Scotty smiled.

* * *

><p>After a few days, photo shoots and training; Scotty was filming his first promo back with Zack Ryder, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston.<p>

It took a few takes as the four young men spent more time ribbing each other, then saying their lines. Scotty could tell that the camera men were not to impressed but eventually they finished up and headed out until they were due in for RAW that night.

Scotty picked up his backpack deciding to head back to the hotel. "I'll see you boys later."

"Hey, Scotty, we're going out for a drink," Evan grinned; Scotty cringed at the man's voice. It was as though he hadn't gone through puberty yet. "We were wondering if you wanna come with us, until the show."

"Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking?" Scotty smiled

Oh, we're not drinking, its just you know Pepsi-"

"I don't drink Pepsi, its blasphemy," Scotty interrupted, with a grin, showing off his beloved Coke bag; it was a worn out red bag with Coca Cola scrawled across the back. He was always seen backstage carrying the same bag almost ten years earlier. "I'll let you boys know, I've got to go and find Punk. Maybe I'll bring him along."

"Okay, well see you later!" Evan grinned.

"Bye Scotty," Kofi waved goodbye

"Take care and spike your hair," Zack grinned. Scotty froze and turned slowly. Zack's grin disappeared. "Uh…"

"What?" Scotty laughed. "Who came up with that?"

"I- I did," Zack replied.

"I like it," Scotty grinned. Maybe sharing a drink with the three young men wouldn't be too bad. He was after all going to team up with Zack Ryder against the tag team champions later that night. "I'll see you kids later."

"Bye!" the three kids said, grinning amongst each other as the older man disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Scotty called out, as he drew closer to Phil Brooks, "Idiot, I have something for you."<p>

"Oh, no! Not you!" CM Punk sighed. The voice of the voiceless looked unimpressed and ready to hightail in the other direction. "What do you want?"

Scotty glared at the younger man and then smiled brightly, pulling out a can of Pepsi from his Coke bag. Punk's frown turned upside down. "I figured rather then using it as target practice, I'd give it to you."

Phil laughed, as he took the can from Scotty, "You didn't shake it up did you?"

"What am I? A child?" Scotty smiled, "No, I didn't shake it. Not that it would taste different. I won it last week at one of those Coke Vs Pepsi things. I got a free small sip of Coke and I figured I'd give you the can."

"Thanks," Phil took the can gratefully. "Hey its cold as well. Guess I owe you a drink, considering you're the only person who I can buy a drink for…"

"Well, I'm going out with some of the kids before the show," Scotty said, "Come with me, at least then I won't feel so weird around them."

"Who?" Phil asked, as he pulled the open the can and took a slurp. "Mmm, that's good."

"Gross… Zack Ryder, Evan Bourne and Coffee Kingston," Scotty replied.

"It's Kofi, but yeah," Phil laughed, "I'll grab my bag, and see you in the car park, you got a car?"

"Nope, drove here with Vince," Scotty replied.

"Lucky you," Phil said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Scotty stared at him strangely. "Have you been watching Raw recently?"

"Nope," Scotty responded.

"Thought so," Phil laughed, "See you in five, Scottstar."

"Don't call me Scottstar!"

* * *

><p>"A Toyota Prius?" Scotty asked, staring at Phil's ride with raised brow. "Seriously?"<p>

"It's rented and yes, I like being environmentally friendly," Phil laughed, as he climbed into the car. Scotty followed suit, and scoffed.

"With your toxic farts, how can you be environmentally friendly?" Scotty asked, "Pepshit..."

"Cokehead," Phil chuckled, "So where did they tell you to meet up?"

"No idea," Scotty laughed, after a moment of thinking. "The idiots didn't tell me, and I don't have their numbers."

Phil laughed, "Not surprised about Zack, I love the kid, but he's an idiot. Surprised about Evan and Kofi though!"

"How old is Evan anyway?" Scotty asked.

"Twenty-eight,"

"Bull shit! He hardly looks older sixteen?" Scotty gasped, "And his voice!"

Phil pulled over, unable to drive due to the laughter racking through his body.

* * *

><p>I would have updated this earlier, but FF was being douchy. Problem solved so here we go chappy twoooo!<p>

Melina is a bit of a bitch in this story – I figured all the shit you read online about her makes her an easy target as a bad guy in the story. Generally though, I like Melina, so don't take her character here as though its really her. I'm sure she's a nice person really, despite all the gossip… She also no longer works for the WWE but I will be firing her too, just not yet!

Peace and Chicken Greaasssseeeeeeee

(That was me slipping on grease)

Afro


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Unknown

**Summary:** Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

**Pairings:** Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team (personally I think they need to be replaced) not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… I'd pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… (most likely not, but I'm viewing him as Vince- not Mr McMahon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>After Phil had called Kofi and confirmed their whereabouts, Scotty and Phil walked into the restaurant. Their three co-workers were already seated in a booth, with two other men Scotty had yet to meet.<p>

One of the men stuck out like a sore thumb. He had bright red hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. The other was of darker complexion, though Scotty figured considering the paper-white skin of the first man, it shouldn't surprise him. A snow man looked tanned in the presence of the red haired man.

"Hey, you made it!" Evan grinned. Scotty smiled back at him, the kid smiled way too much. "Guys this is Scotty! Hey Phil!"

Phil nodded his hello and sat down beside the ginger man who arose and shook Scotty's hand.

"Stephen Farelly," the man said in a thick Irish accent, squeezing the older mans hand tightly. "I go by Sheamus most of the time though."

"Nice grip there," Scotty smiled, as he took his hand back and flexed his fingers a few times, "Sorry, but if I don't say this now, I can never take you seriously. You look like Ronald McDonald!"

Sheamus blushed slightly, as Punk roared with laughter.

"Meet Scotty 2 Hotty," Phil chuckled, "I've missed your abruptness... "

"I wasn't joking," Scotty laughed, "I was serious!"

"That's the funny thing!"

"Well Shawn doesn't find it funny!" Scotty snapped.

"Sheamus," Sheamus said, as the rest of the men roared with laughter.

"Sorry! I'm not good with names," Scotty cringed; before he turned to the other man he didn't know. "Sorry, I don't know your name…"

"Paul, uh Justin Gabriel," he smiled, brightly. "Nice meeting you."

"Does he remind you of anyone?" Sheamus asked, blankly.

"No," Scotty smirked, "You also remind me of that clown from It. Forgot its name."

"Pennywise," Sheamus laughed, "so are you a heel or face?"

"You know, I haven't got a clue," Scotty said, tilting his head to the right in confusion, "I think probably a face."

"I don't think I've seem you as a heel before," Phil said, as the waitress walked over.

"Years ago, when I first teamed up with Brian," Scotty nodded, "When we were still Too Much."

"You boys ready to order?"

"Yeah, can I get two beef burger meals, one with a Coke and the other a Pepsi?" Phil asked, "Not sure about everyone else."

"Chicken burger with a Sprite thanks," Kofi grinned, before turning to Punk. "You ordered a Coke?"

"For Scotty," Phil replied.

"I'll take a beef burger meal too," Sheamus smiled, "Surprise me with the drink, just no Dr Pepper."

"We don't sell _that _sir," she smiled politely.

"I'll get a salad, please," Justin smiled.

"Can I get the kids meal thanks," Zack grinned, the woman nodded slowly. "The nuggets not the fingers though. Don't forget the ketchup!"

Everyone turned to Evan expectedly.

"I'm not really hungry," Evan said, "But can I get a chicken deluxe burger, fries, a chocolate thick shake, the fish fingers and a Caesar salad."

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Scotty laughed, as the waitress finished taking down the order with a smile and walked away. "For some one who eats like the Big Show…"

Evan grinned, "I've been told."

"So what's happening tonight?" Kofi asked, turning to Phil.

"I've got a match with Mike," Punk replied, "'Truth is gonna interrupt, and then Nash is gonna power bomb me… joy."

"Nash? As in Kevin Nash?" Scotty asked, "He's back? Man I need to watch some reruns and catch up."

"You don't have a clue what's happening in the WWE do you?" Punk laughed, "Jesus, you've missed out on a lot."

"I know that Vince was fired, but that's about it," Scotty said. "Taylor told me… _my daughter_; she was crying."

The next hour was spent with the younger men filling in Scotty with knowledge of the past few years he missed, before the men headed back to the arena, ready for RAW.

* * *

><p>Backstage the WWE Superstars sat watching the show, at the current moment, Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler were haggling it out in the squared circle. Scotty was dressed in his wrestling gear, a can of Coke in his hands, as he and Zack discussed their tactics with Evan and Kofi. The four men spent an hour in the ring, practicing and preparing for their match that was fourth match of the night.<p>

The locker-room cheered and clapped as Randy won his match. Scotty smiled at Zack who pulled out his phone to check his twitter account.

"Not you too," Scotty laughed,

"You on twitter bro?" Zack asked, typing up a new tweet.

"Yeah, thescotty2hotty," Scotty replied, "The two is the number. Oh our promo."

_On the screen before the group, Scotty sat adjusting his white wristbands, while humming the tune to his old theme song. _

The WWE locker-room burst out laughing as the crowd sitting in the arena roared their approval.

_Zack Ryder suddenly appeared onscreen before Scotty with wide eyes. "Scotty 2 Hotty! Bro! I'm your biggest fan! Are you back bro!"_

_Scotty looked up at the younger man, "Yeah, how's it going? Zane Ryder right?"_

"_Uh it's Zack," the younger man grinned, "But you're like the original 'Take Care, Spike your Hair' broski!"_

"_I'm the what- where of the who-huh?"_

"_The original Spikester!"_

"_Are you talking about my hair?" Scotty asked. Zack nodded. "Dude, just don't use via- hang on this show is rated PG isn't it? Can I say Viagra?"_

The locker-room erupted into laughter as on screen the Tag Team Champions came in view.

"_Kofi! Do you know who this is?" Evan said excitedly. "It's Scotty 2 Hotty! I'm Evan Bourne! I'm a big fan! Can I get your autograph?"_

"What a fanboy!" Mike roared with laughter, ruffling Evan's hair with a grin.

"Get off me!" Evan laughed. "Don't ruin my hair!"

"_Did you say that his name is Coffee?" Scotty asked Evan. _The WWE Superstars watching roared with laughter.

"_Kofi," the dreadlocked man laughed, "I remember watching you and Rikishi and Grandmaster dancing years ago."_

"_That was awesome!" Evan grinned, "At Wrestlemania and Royal Rumble!"_

"_Yeah, with Rikishi tossed the two of you out of the ring!" Zack grinned, "And bro, when you danced with that little dude when you beat Edge and Christian! And when you danced with Chyna and Jericho, and then with the Hardyz and Lita, and-"_

"_I danced with a lot of people," Scotty laughed, "You don't need to name them all!"_

"_Will you dance with me!" Zack asked, excitedly, before his face went blank. Evan and Kofi cracked up laughing (as did the audience) "That didn't sound right, I meant-"_

"_Wow, you talk a lot," Scotty laughed, "But I get what you mean... I hope. So, Tag Team champions huh?"_

_Kofi and Evan nodded. Zack's face lit up._

"_I'm the assistant to the Smackdown General Manager! I should be able to make matches here too! Hey! How about Scotty 2 Hotty and the Internet Champion, Long Island Iced Z team up against you two for the Tag Team Championships?" Zack said, hitching up his sunnies. Scotty raised a brow and mouth 'Long Island Iced Z' as Evan and Kofi nodded their approval of the match. _

"_Alright, we'll see you out there then," Kofi grinned._

"_Wait, what?" Scotty asked as the tag team champions left the room. Zack stood behind Scotty on his IPhone, updating his Twitter. "He spoke too quickly? What's going on?"_

"_Teaming up with my new broski, AT thescotty2hotty! How awesome is that bro!"_

"And send," Zack said as he sent the exact tweet to his followers just then. The locker-room was roaring with laughter as the next match began.

* * *

><p>The tag-team champions stood waiting in the ring as 'Radio' played and the Long Island Iced Z made his way down to the ring.<p>

The fans roared and cheered and squealed as Zack entered the ring. His hands rose into his signature L and I as he stood on the corner ropes. He jumped down and pointed at Evan and Kofi as the music silenced.

The crowd grew louder and louder, as backstage Scotty stood waiting for his cue to make his way down to the ring.

'Turn it Up!' his music began as Scotty found himself overwhelmed by the roar of the crowd. His signature grin sat with ease on his face as he danced his way down to the ring watching as his tag team partner danced on the spot with Kofi laughing at him.

The match began with Zack and Evan, the two men locking it up in the middle of the squared circle as the bell rung. Charles Robinson officiated the match. The two young men squabbled trying to outdo the other.

Scotty raised his hands clapping several times until Kofi and the crowd joined in clapping along with the Superstars. A moment later Evan had his head locked between Zack's arms, squealing for release, before he managed to out power the other man. Zack whispered the next few moves before Zack ran the ropes twice. The first time Evan jumped over the younger man and the second he slid underneath him, before kicking his opponent several times until Zack pushed him away and cried out;

"Are you serious bro!"

Evan shrugged and laughed as the two men locked in once again. After a few minutes of submissions, both men ran the ropes and collided into each other. Evan flipped over as Zack fell out of the ring.

Scotty's mouth widened to an 'o' as Kofi looked out at Zack who slowly stood up and crawled into the ring as the referee began to count. Zack stumbled over to Scotty, tagging him in, as Evan began to stir. The crowd roared as Scotty hit Evan with a dropkick to the younger man's chest, sending him back to the ground. Scotty pulled the younger man up before he set up for a DDT and connected.

The match continued for another seven minutes before Scotty and Kofi fell out of the ring as they had planned to prior to the match. Zack and Evan prepared to finish of the match. After hitting Zack with an enzuigiri, Evan motioned for his finisher which send the crowd roaring. Scotty watched the screen from the corner of his eye as he and Kofi lay on the ground.

The older man was impressed as the highflier hit his finishing move, a shooting star press as Scotty knew it, or to Evan, the AirBourne. As Evan covered his younger friend, Scotty stood up slowly, the crowd roaring.

_One_

_Two _

_Three!_

Scotty nodded his approval as he slid into the ring, with Kofi who celebrated with his own partner. The crowd continued to cheer as the winners were announced. Zack stirred slowly, as Scotty helped him to his feet.

"Did we win?" He asked loudly.

"Not quite," Scotty replied, the newer tag team turned to find the Champions holding out their hands, as a sign of respect. As the four men shook hands, the WWE Universe roared their approval. "Come on, I'll buy you a Coke."

Zack grinned at his tag team partner as they left the ring and headed up the ramp. Scotty waved at the crowd as they began to chant for the WORM. The two men celebrating in the ring were suddenly ambushed (as scripted) by the previous champions. Being worn out by the match both men were taken down easily by Otunga and McGillicutty.

The Internet Champion ran down to the ring, only to be hit with a spine buster by Otunga. The fans roared yet again, only in disapproval as the _You Suck_ chants emerged. Scotty turned, and immediately ran down to the ring, sliding in as from the Announcing Table, Jerry 'The King' Lawler also entered the ring. The oldest man in the ring clotheslined McGillicutty out of the ring and jumped down after him as Scotty hit the bulldog on David Otunga. The man fell to the ground before the bottom ropes and the crowd went crazy. Scotty looked down at the man laying before him, and then looked up at the fans with his signature smile.

By now Kofi and Evan were up helping Zack to his feet as the crowd roared.

**W**

**O**

**R**

**M**

Scotty dropped to the ground and did his signature move.

Who!

Who!

Who!

Scotty dropped on the man with his shoulder colliding into the man's chest. Otunga fell out of the ring as the four men stood celebrating in the ring. His music blared throughout the stadium as Zack popped his glasses back on and danced behind him. Scotty soaked up the roar of the fans as he climbed on the ropes and grinned wildly at the crowds.

After the show, if anyone asked him what happened in the ring, he would not have been able to answer them.

It was surreal.

It was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho (Scotticho), Edge/Christian, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team (personally I think they need to be replaced) not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… I'd pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… (most likely not, but I'm viewing him as Vince- not Mr McMahon

Still no Jerky!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Scott hung his phone up after talking with Jay and pocketed it before he took his meal out from the microwave. He looked down at the once frozen rice, lamb and vegetables and grumbled.<p>

"Appetizing," Scotty grunted, as he took a mouthful of warm food. The second bite was spat out. It was still frozen. "Stupid microwave…"

A while later and he was still struggling to eat the food he had heated up once more.

"Bloody frozen foods," Scotty muttered, pushing it aside. He dialed for pizza, ordering a cheese pizza, garlic bread and coke before he called home.

"Hallo? Garland residence?"

"Hey little man!" Scotty grinned; pulling the phone away from his ear; he adored his son's sweet voice, but when he was excited...

"**DADDY!"** Jordan screamed into the phone. **"TAYLOR! TAY-LA-AH! DADDY'S HERE!"**

"**Daddy!** Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess," Scotty grinned. "How are my two munchkins?"

"Move Jordi! I'll put it on speaker!" Taylor said, Scotty winced as he heard his seven-year-old son squeal angrily at his sister. "LET ME PUT IT ON SPEAKER YOU IDIOT!"

Scotty ran a hand across his face, and sighed, "Taylor, what have I told you about calling your brother an idiot?"

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"I miss you daddy," Jordan whined, "When are you coming home?"

"In a few weeks buddy," Scott replied, "It won't be that long. I promise I'll be home in time to take you to Disney Land."

"You and your Disney Land!"

"Hey Aaron, what are you doing there?" Scott asked, surprised to hear his brother's voice. "How are the kids?"

"Ask them yourself," Aaron chuckled "Everyone's here. Mom said you were going to call so we all came over to talk.

"Hi ukle Scolly!" he recognized the voice being his youngest nephew Angus. Somehow the sound "T" became an "L" sound. Scott had to admit; he loved when Angus called him by his full wrestling name; Scotty Too Hotty became Scolly too Holly! Aaron often joked that Scotty was one of the long lost Holly brothers; a genetically mutated version, considering his height!

"Hey, my other little man!" Scott grinned, "Seriously, everyone's there?"

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Sweetie! How are you my little angel?"

"Grandma, what of him is little?" his oldest niece Michelle asked.

"Beside his brain? And his-"

"Aaron Tate Garland!"

"Sorry," Aaron sounded like a guilty child. Scotty grinned; he loved when his mother could make a forty-three year old man apologize in such a childish manner. "Well how is everything Scottstar? Get laid yet?"

"Aaron!"

"Daddy?" Jordan's voice sounded through as Scotty rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"What did you lay?"

"Nothing buddy," Scotty sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Aaron- when I come back- I'm going to kill you."

Aaron chuckled.

"Uncle Scottstar!"

"Hey Mike!" Scotty grinned. "Don't call me Scottstar! Is Gabe there too?"

"Hey uncle Scotty!"

"Hi Gabriel! How's school kiddo!"

"He's acing every class," Aaron grinned.

"Good thing he has mom's brain, hey Uncle Scott," Michael said smarmily. Scotty could almost see his oldest nephew smirking over the phone.

"You two brats better start showing me some respect!" Aaron snapped. Scotty grinned; Aaron was the 'proud' father of three teenagers and a toddler. Three nephews and a niece where apart of Scotty's family tree; Mike and Gabe; his fifteen year old twin nephews, Michelle his thirteen year old niece and little Angus. Michael was named after his paternal grandfather, Gabriel after his maternal grandfather, Michelle after her maternal grandmother, and Angus after the guitarist from AC/DC.

"Sure dad," Michael scoffed.

"Scott, how is everything going? Are you eating? Are you sleeping well? Have you changed the pillow case- I don't want you sleeping on used pillow cases! Have you seen any of your old friend-"

"Mom, mom! Calm down," Scotty sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I've ordered pizza! Every things great- did you watch Raw, I teamed up with Zane-"

"Pizza? Scott Ronald Garland! What do you mean you ordered pizza!"

"Well the frozen meal-"

"Frozen meal!"

"You really put your foot in it this time," Aaron grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Scott!"

"Not you mom! Aaron!" Scotty cried, throwing a hand in the air. "It's just for a few days, until I settle back in. I'm too tired to cook! Don't worry; I'll start cooking next week!"

"You better young man!"

Scotty wondered how his mother made him feel like a ten year old child. Oh well, he was changing the subject right now. "How are Taylor and Jordan behaving mom?"

"Perfectly," Taylor responded, her voice sharp. Scott found himself grinning yet again, his daughter while she looked like him (both his children did) she had her mother's attitude -_not that anyone dared to say that to her_- she only used that attitude; or confidence to defend herself or anyone else... usually.

At times when Scott was still in the loveless marriage he was trapped in, she had used her snappy attitude to defend him against her own mother's cruel taunts. But then he'd have to protect his daughter from her own mother, though he was glad to take a beating then if it meant protecting his children.

"They are little angels," his mom replied. "Just like their beautiful daddy."

Scotty felt himself go red, as Aaron snorted.

"You were just yelling at him two minutes ago!"

"Be quiet Aaron," came his father's stern voice. "Scott? How are you son?"

"Hey dad," Scotty grinned. "I'm fine. I'm just about to go-"

"and get la-"

"Aaron! You finish that sentence and I'll belt you!" his father's voice warned. Laughter filled the air as Scotty found himself giggling. The thought of his almost seventy year old father belting his forty-three year old nut job of a brother was hilarious. "Are you looking after yourself?"

"Yeah," Scotty nodded; he wasn't surprised his father was treating him like a teenager. Ever since his divorce his parents had been rather overprotective. Then again, he wasn't surprised, being a father himself he understood were the overprotectiveness came from. "Did you watch Raw?"

"Yes, you were brilliant uncle Scotty!" his only niece said, "The fans really liked you!"

"Thanks baby girl," Scotty grinned. "I think I need a drink."

"Of Coke, obviously."

"Hey Tonya!" Scotty grinned, "I was beginning to think you weren't there."

"Well, it's hard to get anything said with Airhead in the house," Tonya said, in reference of her husband.

"Smartass," Aaron grumbled, "No one respects me in this household. I'm disgusted!"

"Oh, guys my pizza is here, I've got to go. But I'll call tomorrow, bye everyone! I miss you heaps!"

"Bye Uncle Scotty!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye babies!"

"Don't have too much rubbish!"

"Mom! Stop worrying about him!"

"Aaron! I'm his mother, I'm supposed to worry!"

"I love you mom," Scotty smiled.

"I love you more," came his mother's immediate response. Scotty hung up after several more goodbyes and then opened the door for his pizza. "Uh, how much?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not kidding," Scotty chuckled, munching on his pizza "I'm teaming up with Undertaker and Kane."<p>

Scotty grinned as Brian's laughter continued over the phone. It had been a while since he'd physically seen Brian Christopher Lawler, but after the divorce he'd spoken to his best friend almost daily. Before his divorce he'd gone almost three years without a single word to his best friend.

They had fallen back into that easy carefree relationship they once had. The man was like a rock to Scotty; one of the few people outside of his family he was completely open with. While Scotty was quite social before his marriage, he was left a broken man - Brian was one of the few people he allowed in during the hardest period of his life.

'How are my favourite niece and nephew?' Brian asked. Seeing as his brother Kevin had no kids of his own, Brian adopted Taylor and Jordan as his own.

"They're great, I just got off the phone with them," Scotty smiled,. "Taylor's started her dancing classes again, and Jordan's going to join her swimming."

'I can't wait to see them, again,' Brian laughed. 'Alright, Scottstar, I've got to go, take care of your self and give them hell!'

"Bye Bri- thanks heaps bro," Scotty smiled into the phone as both men hung up. As soon as Scotty hung up, the phone rung again. "Hello? Oh hey, Jason- tonight- uh, sorry Jay Jay, I cant tonight, maybe tomorrow night? … Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Scott yawned, exhausted. It had been a long and exhausting week. It would take some time for Scotty to fall back into the rhythm of things, but he was glad to be back. That week during the live broadcast of Smackdown, he wrestled with a young ginger named Heath Slater; after he won, Otunga and McGillicutty came out and double-teamed the Worm, but rather then his partners from the night before coming to his aid; the lights were turned off and when the lights returned, Scotty stood in the corner of the ring clutching his arm as his two opponents lay out on the ground.

The crowd went wild unsure of what had just happened, but backstage the Superstars knew the return of the Deadman and the Big Red Machine was imminent.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Scott," Mark responded as Glenn grunted. "Welcome back."<p>

"Thanks," Scott nodded, biting his lip. Vince had called him that morning, letting him know of the meeting he was to have with the two men he would be working closely with.

"Down to business," Vince said, "Mark, Glenn, your characters will be working with Scotty starting in a few weeks."

"Why?" Mark asked, running a hand through his long hair. Scott didn't need to be a psychic to know that both men hated the idea.

"Scotty's your younger half brother," Vince responded, "Or Kane and Undertaker's younger half brother."

"You're kidding right?" Glenn finally spoke, his voice deep and unimpressed.

"Seriously? I don't look anything like them," Scott said, this was news to the younger man. "I- I mean they tower over me."

"It's not like Glenn and Mark look alike either," Vince scoffed, "Trust me! This is going to be brilliant. Undertaker, the Big Red Machine and Scotty Too Hotty dancing down to the ring!"

"I ain't dancing," Glenn and Mark announced together.

"Why don't you just rehire Rikishi and Burger King Junior?" Mark grunted, Vince smirked at the nickname given to the youngest Lawler. "I- We are not dancing!"

"Okay, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself," Vince chuckled. Scotty was biting his lip trying not to giggle. "For the next few weeks we'll continue the lights turning off and on while Scotty's in the ring, until Glenn's able to compete, and both of you will return the same night. Henry will most likely be the person in the ring with Scotty on the night, which will give the WWE Universe the impression that you are just after Henry."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Mark nodded, "Well I suppose if this is played out correctly, it shouldn't be too stupid. For the two of us to dance though would be stupid though."

"Glenn has danced plenty of times in the ring," Vince chuckled, "Don't try and weasel out of dancing Mark!"

"Vince, this is the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you," Mark sighed. "And you've come up with some stupid stuff!"

"Seriously, I think someone spikes his food," Glenn grumbled as the three men headed away from their boss' office.

"Could be worse," Mark grunted, "We could have ended up with that Cena or worse Orton as our half-brother. Though I think Randy would probably play the part well, or it could be that idiot Ryder."

Glenn shuddered then rolled his eyes, "You men want a beer?"

"Uh, I- not tonight," Scott stumbled "Gotta call home."

"How's the missus?" Mark asked. "Dora right?"

"I wouldn't know- we got a divorce," Scott replied, he didn't bother telling Mark her name was Nora.

"So who are you calling at home?" Glenn asked.

"My- my mom," Scotty hesitated for a moment but spoke up anyway.

"Oh- we have a mummy's boy here," Mark chuckled. Scott smiled and nodded- he wasn't afraid to admit it. He loved his mom, and dad, and brother. He was a family man; always had been.

"And my kids," Scott replied, "Well I've got to go- I'll, uh, see you."

The men waved goodbye and Scott headed out of the arena and towards the road. He needed to walk. He needed that time alone to think.

Scott wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with this storyline.

* * *

><p>So who's been watching the WWE now. Dont believe Jomo is gone. I liked that bloke. Well, he's staying on here. Maryse though will still be released cause I have plans for her and Mikey. Still no Jerky. According to some rumours he'll be back begining of next year so I'll be doing the same thing. So readers, should Scotty and Chris feud in their storylines or team up? Or should they feud and then team up?<p>

ANyway!

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!

Afro


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… I'd pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… (most likely not, but I'm viewing him as Vince- not Mr McMahon)

A/N: Most of the superstars are not married like they are in real life in this fic, simply cause I don't want them to be cheating… and I prefer writing slash… Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can't believe I've been fired," Mike grinned. Scotty chuckled as Alex let out a hearty giggle. "Oh well, here's to fired life!"<p>

The three men crashed their drinks together as they were joined by more of their coworkers. Scotty grumbled as John Cena decided to sit directly on him, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Seriously, Cena?" Scotty chuckled, as John nuzzled into his neck. "Aren't you a married man?"

"Nope," John grinned, resting his head on Scotty's shoulder. "I'm the WWE champion."

The WWE came out as _Double-Loo, Double-Loo Weee Champion_.

"You're also the WWE idiot," Randy smirked, "He's wasted."

"You're telling me," Scotty laughed, "The bastard's asleep!"

"Man, he cant hold down his liquor," Cody giggled, stumbling over his feet and falling between Evan's feet. The shorter man pulled him onto the seat.

"You're doing a bang up job too," Punk laughed. Cody stuck his tongue out at the Straight Edge Saviour.

"Shut up, Mithter Thtraight Edge!" Cody cried, his lisp getting the better of him. "Think you're tho special cauthe you don't drink! Pepthi thucks! Go Coke!"

"That's my boy," Scotty chuckled as he rested his can of Red Bull on John's head. Cena let out a disgruntled groan but continued to sleep. "Hey Mikey, where's Johnny?"

Mike scoffed and pouted, "He's apparently tired, from not having a match and not training and being cooped up in his room all day! He should be here celebrating my firing!"

"Oh well, hish loshe," Cody giggled, as Ted sat beside him. Immediately Cody wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Hi my Telly Bear!"

"Hey Coddles," Ted chuckled, "Johnny's out."

"He tried to out drink Scotty," Randy smirked, "The idiot was already half drunk. He didn't realize Scotty was drinking shots of Coke!"

Jay snorted, "Scotty! Remember when you '_outdrank'_ Chris?"

"Jericho?" Drew McIntyre asked. Scotty was sure his cheeks reddened slightly, but he nodded.

"Yes!" Jay laughed, "We were in Chris' apartment and Scotty challenged Chris to a drinking competition. We all thought Scotty had gone nuts, He never drinks more then one drink and _t_hat's_ if_ he drinks so when Chris passed out, we were all stunned."

"He didn't turn into Drunkicho?" Randy grinned.

"He was out before he could," Scotty said, "And for the record, the bottle of vodka I was drinking from was refilled with water!"

The boys roared with laughter as Scotty reminisced his past with the blonde Canadian. They had some interesting moments when they were younger. Moments that he didn't care to repeat out loud.

"Now that's cheating," Punk smirked as he sat closer to Scotty, placing a can of Pepsi on Cena's head beside the Red Bull can.

"He has a big flat head," Sheamus snorted, "Is there still more Johnny left?"

"Yes," Drew responded, offering Sheamus the bottle of Whiskey.

"Cheers, fella," Sheamus nodded. "You think this'll fit on John's head too?"

"Try it," Punk smirked, as Cena squirmed in Scotty's arms. The two cans slipped and fell on the ground with a thud, "Oh come on! John! You spilled my soda! Again!"

John's blue eyes peeked open as he glared at Punk tiredly. "Fuck off…"

* * *

><p>Scotty couldn't believe how easily he fell into the program of being a WWE Superstar again. Now that Vince decided he wanted Zack Ryder in the U.S championship picture, Scotty spent most of his time feuding with Drew McIntyre, Cody Rhodes and Michael McGillicutty. He found all three men easy to work with, and it helped that he knew McGillicutty- or Joe Hening as he was known backstage- from a few years earlier. He met the young man through his father.<p>

That night he teamed up with Ted Dibiase against McGillicutty and McIntyre for the Internet show _Superstars_. Ted scored the pin over McIntyre and later on that night the three men sat in the lobby of their hotel room chatting quietly. Ted was waiting for Cody to come down from his room as the three men were planning on going out to local bar. Scotty had no plans of leaving the hotel, but decided to go for a swim once they had left.

Both Drew and Ted were discussing their recent descent as superstars. Neither man felt that they were getting anywhere in the business but Scotty found himself more interested in the moments were the two young men would catch one another staring and look away, reddened slightly.

"I went from being the apparent Chosen One to the chosen jobber," Drew grumbled, "It's frustrating, but I'm just goin' to have to just hang in there."

"That'd be the best thing to do," Scotty smiled, "Believe me, almost everyone ends up in the dog house around here, its just a matter of how much you want to be here."

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Ted said.

"Yes and no, I've never really had an interest in winning the titles," Scotty replied, he wasn't lying about the titles. He really wasn a fan of travelling with the titles! "But my last year and half before I left, I wasn't preforming the way I use to because of family _issues_ that I was having… I would occasionally miss house shows, and photo shoots and the basic things we do on a daily basis because of my private life. Towards the end of my contract, Lauriniatis was ready to have me released but Vince wasn't hearing any of it. I was actually the one that asked for my release in the end."

"Why did you want to leave?" Ted asked, before he added sheepishly. "If you don't mind me asking you?"

"I had a psychopath for a wife," Scotty replied with a shrug. Drew scoffed, Scotty's eyes narrowed, "Is there a problem?"

"No, its not that," Drew said, uncomfortably. "It's just that, well, my ex-wife… well, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"She beat him up when she thought he was cheating on him," Ted said, with a disgruntled look. "The whole hotel could hear her screaming at him, and some one called the cops. She was arrested that night. He bailed her out and actually bothered to try and work out the marriage. I'd just dumped her there and then!"

"I- she was-" the youngest man in the small group looked taken aback and immediately Ted's expression softened.

"Ted, it was his decision to make," Scotty said, firmly. "Besides, it isn't as easy as it seems. Drew here probably didn't realize he was a victim of domestic abuse then. I mean how often do you hear of a man being abused by his wife."

"She only hit me once, I- that can hardly count as…" Drew trailed off as the Superstar they were waiting for finally approached them. Cody Rhodes had arrived dressed in a pair of jeans and dark blue dress shirt, his hair ruffled up as Zack Ryder, Alex Riley, Mike and finally a reluctant looking John Morrison followed him.

"Hey Johnny," Scotty grinned at the younger man who smiled at him quietly.

"Are you coming?" Mike asked, "Phil, John and Randy are already there."

"No, I'm a little tired," Scotty smiled, "Maybe next time. I'll see you kids tomorrow."

"Aww, grandpa Scotty's getting old," Mike said, sadly. "And besides, we need another designated driver, Philly isn't enough."

"So then don't drink," Scotty smirked. Mike looked scandalized. "now get lost. The lot of you!"

"We love you too," Ted laughed as the younger men disappeared down the hallway. Scotty rolled it his blue eyes amused as he headed towards his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Some time past midnight, the buzzing of his phone awaked Scotty. The blonde grumbled as he reached over to his phone and checked to see who was calling him at the God forsaken hour of one.<p>

Mikey.

"Hello," Scotty moaned into the phone. The young man didn't speak for a moment before;

"Am I interrupting you?"

"I was sleeping idiot," Scotty grunted. "Waddaya want?"

"Johnny just took off, Lexi and I are looking for him, but do you mind checking if he is at the hotel?" Michael asked. Scotty sat up slowly, eyes narrowed.

"So he went home, what's the big deal?" Scotty said annoyed, "He's what? Thirty-five and you want me to babysit?"

"He's thirty-two and I'm worried," Mike whined, "He just took off! He isn't answering his phone and I'm worried-"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go check, where is his room?"

"Teddy said it's on his level, so the nineteenth," Mike replied. Scotty closed his eyes in frustration. He was on the seventh. "Please."

"I'm going, I'll text you when I find him," Scotty grunted as he stood up and hung up. He really wasn't a middle of the night person.

* * *

><p>A short while later John found him in the elevator on his way up to his room. The younger man seemed nervous, his leg jittering as Scotty approached him.<p>

"Why aren't you answering Mike's calls?" Scotty said, shortly. "He's worried about you."

"I- I needed to get back to my room," John replied, eyes avoiding Scotty's like a plague.

"Why? You gonna turn into a mouse before the stroke of midnight or something?" Scotty asked. It was no secret he was a Disney freak, and he sure as hell wasn't ashamed of it. _Mickey ruled!_ "Why didn't you tell Mike you were leaving or answer his calls?"

"I- my phone died," John sputtered as the elevator finally reached his level. As he stumbled out and pulled out his keycard, the younger man's phone rang in his pocket. Scotty's eyes narrowed as John looked away, "I'm sorry."

Scotty was ready to erupt by then, his temper flaring as John disappeared into his room. But before he charged at the door ready to belt the younger man for disturbing his slumber he found himself listening intently to the screeches of a woman behind the closed door that Morrison had disappeared behind.

The wrestler slowly, hesitantly stepped back into the elevator as he heard the sound of skin to skin and then the sound of a body colliding into furniture. His skin crawled as Morrison's cry echoed in the elevators closing door. Scotty pressed the button to his level, wanting nothing more then to crawl back into his bed and pretend he didn't hear what he had just heard.

But he knew his conscience would grate him until he helped the younger man out.

Once he returned to his room, he texted Mike and pretty much ordered him to come by. The veteran sat on his bed; leg pounding as he waited for his younger friend to arrive. When, finally Mike arrived knocking the blond man jumped up and opened the door to let the most-must see WWE champion in.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he followed Scotty to the small TV room and sat before the black box. "You found him right?"

"Yeah, he's safe, sort of," Scotty murmured.

"Whaddaya mean sorta?" Mike asked, eyes widening.

"You're right about Melina," Scotty said, softly. He could still hear Morrison's pained cries in his mind. "But it's more then you think; I really think she is abusing him. Physically…"

"Wh-what?" Mike whispered. "How- what happened?"

"I met up with him in the elevator," Scotty said, his voice hollow. "He was so nervous, it was kind of like looking into a mirror of myself a couple of years back."

"Scotty?"

"Nora was a nightmare but its not important anymore," Scotty murmured. "I asked him why he didn't reply to your texts and calls, he said his phone died. It rang though as he was opening his door. He disappeared and while I stood there raging silently cause he lied to me, I heard her screaming at him before I heard the sound of someone being slapped around. He looked so defeated, Mike, I hated it. I wish I dragged him out from there but if I did that he'd just go back to her. He has to leave on his own. Mikey? Michael? You okay?"

The younger man was sitting before him, silent tears streaming down his face.

"He's my best friend Scotty," Mike sniffled, "He- He's like a rock to me. I can always depend on him, after you left things got bad but I could always count on him to look out for me, I wanna return the favour."

"You will, Mikey," Scotty said, the Worm King straightened up and pushed down the thoughts of his ex-wife and the hell she had put him through. Michael needed him. "Tomorrow Mikey, we'll get a few zees in and then we'll think up a little something to help him, 'kay?"

"Kay," Mike nodded. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Scotty nodded once, "Yeah, I got a pair of jammies in my bag if you want a pair. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No-no, I wanna sleep next to you," Mike said, "Like we always did… Its okay isn't it?"

Scotty nodded, affectionately. He loved how innocent Michael looked at times. If it wasn't for the fact the younger man was only a few years younger then him, he would have considered the man like his son. "I'm gonna brush my teeth… get to bed."

"kay…"

* * *

><p>Abuse sucks.<p>

No, Mike and Scotty were not in a relationship, no slash there, no matter how hot it is…

Yay! Looks like Jerky is coming back Jan 2nd 2012 if those creepy clips are right. Hope so! Kinda annoyed Kane came back with the mask cause the whole Scotty is their bro storyline is kinda weird. Unless if Kane's all stalkerish... kinda like the attitude era when Taker kidnapped Steph O Mac!

I'm so sniffled that Jomo left, but I really think he'll be back once he's ready to come back.

Review please, I feed off reviews. It feeds my dying muse!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… I'd pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… (most likely not, but I'm viewing him as Vince- not Mr McMahon)

A/N: Most of the superstars are not married or with GFs like they are in real life in this fic, simply cause I don't want them to be cheating… and I prefer writing slash…

Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>When Scotty awoke the next morning, he awoke with a start, not expecting to find Mike asleep with his arms around Scotty's waist and head on his shoulder as he snored lightly. It took a moment for Scotty to realize why the younger man was in his room, sharing his bed, but when the memory returned the blonde man felt saddened.<p>

He felt so useless all over again. He was in the same predicament years ago and now to see one of his younger coworker in the same situation it made him feel so helpless. It brought back memories of a past he would much rather pretend never happened.

However, he wasn't going to forget what he had heard the night before. There was _no chance in hell_ he was going to ignore it. He may have covered his eyes to the abuse he endured from his wife for seven long years but he wasn't going to let a friend suffer how he had.

Mike murmured and began to shuffle about in the older mans arms, eyes fluttering open as he rubbed away the sleep.

"Morning kiddo," Scotty smiled, with a yawn.

"Morning," Mike yawned even louder. "Breakfast downstairs?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The two men joined Alex, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater down in the lobby, heading out of the hotel towards a local café. They sat in a booth and ordered their breakfast as Mike looked out of the glass walls watching people walk past the café. He pulled out his phone and began to type in a text when his phone died on him.<p>

"Damn it," Mike whined, "Scotty can I use your phone to text Johnny?"

"Yeah, here," Scotty handed him his cell, and watched as Mike reached over and grabbed Alex's IPhone and fiddled with it. Alex raised a brow as he was given back his phone. "Why did you need his phone for?"

"I cant remember his number," Mike responded.

"Why didn't you text from my phone then?" Alex laughed, "You idiot."

"Shut up!" Mike said, red cheeked but amused. "Oh well, I've sent it now. I'll save his number on your phone Scotty."

"Okay," Scotty responded, chuckling.

* * *

><p>After a forty-five minute swim and a nice shower, Scotty sat with his feet up watching the television. A rerun of NCIS was playing, but Scotty wasn't paying attention, his mind elsewhere. Scotty grabbed his phone and fiddled with it until he found twitter. His IPhone was littered with various apps that his two kids had added to his phone.<p>

He typed in a short message for his fans, which he noticed since he returned back to the WWE doubled in number each week. Vince had asked him to use twitter as a form of communicating storylines and the current storyline was of Hell in a Cell.

_Excited about Raw tonight and #HIAC this sun. Looking forward to accompanying Teddibiase against his match against that chicken-legged idiot Rhodes._

He sent the tweet and put his phone down in time to see Gibbs smack Dinozzo across the back of the head. He smiled as he recalled the meeting he had with creative earlier. Apparently they wanted him to start a stable with Dibiase, Air Boom, Riley, Ryder, and a few others over the next few weeks. Intially creative wanted to create the stable immediately, but Scotty had convinced them to allow it to occur over time. Of course knowing creative, the idea would probably never happen.

Vince was also hundred percent behind the idea, considering it a way for the younger superstars to come out of their shells and relax in the ring. The Chairman had complained to Scotty that they all seemed too tense when promoshooting or talking on the microphone and Scotty had to agree, he felt that other then Ryder they all seemed too nervous before the thousands watching in attendances and the millions watching at home.

He was proud of his coworkers though, he could see how hard each of them worked, and how much they loved the business. And he was sure to put a good word for all of them before Vince.

Scotty checked his twitter account again scrolled through the responds and tweets that he received from fans, taking time to read each one, and responding to the few that stood out. He then found that Ted had replied to his tweet, asking Scotty to join him before Raw at one of his Dibiase Posse Party's before Raw. He smiled and punched in a response, promising to try and make it.

As he sent the tweet someone began to pound on his door, furiously. The young man sunk into his chair, eyes wide and startled when he heard Mike's panicked voice on the other side.

"Scotty? Let us in please!"

Scotty jumped up and practically ran to the door, pulling it open. He almost cried out loud startled at the sight before him. Alex and Mike were holding up a barely conscious John Morrison, who looked as though he had fought a battle with a rhino and lost. His lower lip was bleeding, eye bruised green, and left cheekbone bruised and battered.

"What the hell happened?" Scotty cried, leading the men to his bedroom, "Lie him down, Mikey."

"I went to see him, and he opened the door looking like this," Mike said, eyes tearing up. "I don't know what happened, but I called Lexi to help me bring him here, I didn't wanna take him to mine or Lexi's room in case. I think it was her."

"Alex, can you go to the kitchen," Scotty ordered, the youngest man in the room looked pale, as though he had seen a ghost. "grab some ice and a glass of water. Mikey, my coke bag, in the side pocket there's some aspirin. Get it."

The two men rushed to their duties as Scotty carefully unbuttoned the shirt the man was wearing and winced at the sight of the bruises on the man's ribs and chest. His breathing was heavy and labored.

"Johnny, can you hear me buddy?" Scotty asked, stroking the younger man's hair out of his face. John moaned and nodded.

"Hurts…"

"I know, kiddo," Scotty said, "We're going to help you okay? Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Have to go back," John whimpered, "Gonna be mad."

"Who buddy?" Scotty asked, stroking the sweaty forehead with his thumb. John moaned, whimpering. "You can stay here okay, I'll keep you safe. Mikey, Alex and I will keep you safe okay."

"'Lex is here too?" John asked, eying Scotty with miserable eyes for the first time since he arrived. Scotty nodded as the man looked away, eyes watering.

"Do you want him to leave?"

"N-no!" he cried out a little too quickly. "He can stay!"

"I'll tell him," Scotty said, "He's getting ice for your noggin… what happened Johnny?"

"I fell over," he said, slowly, looking away intently.

"Off a ladder? Did someone help you fall over?" Scotty asked. Johnny bit his lip and shook his head. "You can tell me Johnny, or Mikey or Alex. We're your friends, we want to help you."

"I'm fine," John responded, clutching his rib painfully. "I just fell-"

"-stop making excuses for _**her**_ damnit!" Mike roared. Both men jumped startled as Mike announced his presence. "I'm your best friend John! You don't have to lie to me! I'm not going to leave you or stop being your friend because of this! For crying out loud! Don't you trust me?"

"I- I-"

"Mike enough," Scotty warned him gently. But the younger man ignored him.

"She's been treating you like shit for years! She's cheated on you more times then you can count, she says the most derogative things about you all the time and-"

"Michael! That is enough!" Scotty snapped, cutting the younger man off. John was sobbing quietly on the bed, refusing to look up at the men as Alex walked in with a bucket full of ice and a tea towel. Mike's bottom lip quivered as he turned around and ran out of the bedroom; out of the hotel room. John's sobs turned up in volume as he sat up clutching his ribs and wiping away at his wet cheeks. "Johnny…"

Alex sat beside him, a handful of ice wrapped in the tea towel sitting in his hand as he pressed it against the older man's bruised face.

"He hates m-me," John sobbed, gut-wrenching tears streaming down his blackened face. Alex shook his head, and slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around the crying man, holding him in his arms.

"No, he doesn't," Alex said, softly. "He's just upset, he'll be back soon, Johnny."

Scotty sat before the two men, pulling John's hand into his own, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of his palm. "Can you tell me what happened Johnny?"

The young man looked up, eyes swollen black and red as Alex continued to dab the ice against his swollen features.

"I- I-"

"Take your time," Scotty said, "its just you, me and Lexi here. No one else has to know."

"okay," Johnny nodded, snuggling deeper into Alex's arms. A-Ry wrapped his arm around the mans waist holding him tightly, kissing him gently on the back of the head. "She- she was angry last night, I didn't get back on time. She- she said to be back at twelve, I was late and she… she smacked me; I tripped over and fell on the coffee table. She-she went to bed and left me there, so I just got in next to her and fell asleep too after a while. My ribs were hurting but I..."

He drifted off as Scotty handed him a glass of water. He took a few sips and continued.

"This morning I woke up and she was watching TV, I made breakfast for the two of us and as I went to take a shower my phone buzzed. She checked the message and I- I don't know what happened, she was in a good mood but then she just… I – someone sent me a text and she thought I was cheating on her, she just started... She left... I don't know she got bored with me I guess, she left and Mikey came and found me I guess. I'm sorry… you both probably think I'm weak and pathetic."

"No," Alex whispered, holding the man tighter. "Not at all."

"I think you're very brave," Scotty said, rubbing his hand across the man's hand in his own. A faint smile twitched on the man's battered face.

"Who sent you a text?" Alex asked, eyes narrowing. John shrugged, "You don't know?"

"I'm not sure," John responded, pulling his phone out from his pocket, moaning slightly as he stretched his ribs trying to reach for his phone. "I don't recognize the number."

"Mike texted you from my phone," Scotty mused as he checked the message and the number. "That's my number, shit! It was that text Mikey sent earlier. He didn't sign it…"

Alex grabbed the phone and read the text quickly.

_R U OK. U RAN OFF LAST NIGHT I'M WORRIED! TEXT ME BACK BABE!_

"The babe probably made the bitch think it was a woman or something," Alex growled; his face reddened as his blood boiled.

"I'm so sorry, Johnny," the men looked up startled to find Michael standing before him, look pale and couldn't walk away from his friend when he needed him. "I- I forgot to sign it with my name, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry Johnny!"

"Mikey," Johnny whimpered as Scotty shook his head.

"No, Mike this is not you're fault," Scotty pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "This is all her fault, she had no right to lay a hand on him! No right at all. Johnny, you can stay here tonight. I'm gonna call Vince and tell him you wont be or Raw. Alex, do you have a match tonight?"

He shook his head.

"Good, you and Mikey stay with him, I'll tell Vince you're going to be here with him," Scotty said.

"What if we get into trouble?" Alex asked, it was clear he was still a rookie… "Vince might-"

"Don't worry about Vince," Scotty responded, "everything will be fine, okay. Just look after Johnny okay?"

Alex nodded as he ran his hands through John's soft hair.

"You don't have to worry about her again," Scotty said, standing up. "She's never going to hurt you again, baby boy."

* * *

><p>All done… Still no Jerky.<p>

Next chapter will jump to when Lauriniatis is in charge, starting with Jomo's beatdown by Rhodes, Christian, Swagger and Ziggy!

Poor Jomo

MJ'sPlace Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I've only ever read one other abuse fic where the woman was the abuser and that was the NCIS fandom(cant find the fic any more though:( ) Its sad though because men are abused as often as women and children but nothing is really done about it. Its not really fair. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! You and WandaMarie seem to be the only people who like it enough to review but thats fine, I'm gonna keep writing and posting until the muse dies, which hopefully will happen when my story ends :)

Anyway

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE,

Scotty would still be around(and many more Superstars)

I'd be on the creative team not writing fanfics.

I'd be rich not living with my folks.

It would have a better title… I'd pay someone to come up with one!

A/N: I might have blown Scotty's awesomeness out of proportion here with the way Vince sees him but oh well as far as I'm concerned the Worm is awesome! Also, Vince may or may not be in character… (most likely not, but I'm viewing him as Vince- not Mr McMahon)

A/N: Most of the superstars are not married or with GFs like they are in real life in this fic, simply cause I don't want them to be cheating… and I prefer writing slash…

Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Several days past since the morning Mike brought a banged up John Morrison to Scotty's room. Even though John had begged them not to tell Vince, Scotty could not bring himself <em>not to<em> tell the chairman of the board. The younger man was terrified he would disgust Vince. He confided to Scotty and Mike that he was positive Vince hated him, saw him as weak and worthless and only kept him around because of Shane McMahon and the merchandise. The boss's son was apparently a fan.

Scotty let Vince know everything that he knew, proving John wrong when the chairman of the board threw a tantrum (much like the one he had when he found out about Scotty's relationship with Nora…) The man was ready to find the ex-women's champion and publicly fire her; humiliate her the way she had humiliated one of his employees.

Scotty had to convince the man to keep the situation under wrap, so Vince decided since Melina' s contract was about to expire; he'd simply release her when her contract expired.

John was yet to re-sign with the company, as his own contract would be expiring a few weeks after Melina's. The young man wasn't sure if he wanted to re-sign a new contract or to leave the company for a while for a break but after a phone call from Mr McMahon he choose to resign.

He was now travelling and rooming with his best friend, much like they had during their days in during ECW, only now Alex was also travelling and rooming with the pair. Often Michael and Alex would share the bed, and on occasion John would wake up, middle of the night after a nightmare and crawl into bed with his coworkers, usually beside Mike. Often he would end up between them, almost always with Alex's strong arms wrapped around him, protectively.

He woke up one morning, a week later, head on Alex's bare chest as Mike snored like a lawn mower. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep another wink with Mike's animated snoring, he slid out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, with his gym clothes. He needed a work out, and after a week of lazing about he was desperate for the gym. John hardly spent a minute sitting unless he was sick or watching a movie; he had far too much energy.

He physically felt better then he had a few days earlier, but he was still jumpy and on edge. The Parkour legend made his way out of the room, but not before glancing once more at Alex, still sleeping peacefully. He blushed and quickly left the room.

After a full hour of intense training, John finished up, deciding to head back and shower. It was a little after six in the morning, so the gym was empty bar two women on the treadmills. John picked up his gym bag, towel and water bottle, making his way to the exit of the gym, wondering if the pool was open, it would be a nice way to cool off and relax before he showered.

Scrolling up his twitter feed mentions; he entered the pool responding to a few tweets from fans before he punched a short tweet to inform his Jomosapiens of what he was doing.

_Good workout in the gym, just about to cool off with a swim! _

After sending the tweet, he put his IPhone in his bag and sat by the pool. His feet soaked in the water, shivering slightly before he sank into the water, allowing his hair to saturate in the pool water. He came up and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair, settling it down. He pushed against the pool's side and swam laps for several minutes. His mind was clear for the first time in weeks, no thoughts of his girlfriend, no worries about his position in the WWE, nothing.

After several laps, he stopped, clinging on to the side of the pool, breathing deeply. He made his way over to the stairs and climbed out, shaking off the water before he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

As John checked his phone for any missed calls, he heard the click clack of heels behind him. A familiar sound as he slowly turned around and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Mel," he breathed, nervously. He put his phone away as Melina gave him the onceover.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her voice soft, almost accusingly.

"With Mike and Alex," John said, softly. "I needed some time."

"Time from what!" Melina growled. "Stop acting like a little bitch for once would you. We have a flight to catch tomorrow, or have you forgotten!"

"N-no," John responded.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I come back and you weren't there," she hissed, "And your bags were missing, I thought you left me. _Not that you had anywhere to go._ What do you really think that asshole wants anything to do with you! He was the WWE champion, McMahon and everyone else actually likes him. You'll never amount to anything John, you are nothing but a jobber and you always will be. now get your things, and lets go."

He nodded, head hanging as he picked up his bag and followed her out of the poolroom.

"I have to get my things from Mike's room," John whispered.

"Go, I'll see you in _my_ room in fifteen minutes okay," Melina said, sharply.

"Okay," he nodded, dejectedly.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell could he be?" Mike asked, pacing the room nervously. Alex remained seated, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. "I'm gonna call him!"<p>

"Mike, no! Remember Scott said to give him some space," Alex said, "I'm worried too, but I'm sure he's probably just gone to the gym or something. His stuff is still here so he's coming back right?"

Mike stared at his former protégé. "I'm gonna call him!"

"Wait! Just ten minutes for crying out loud," Alex cried, "Check your twitter and emails, have a shower-"

"Twitter! He might have said something on it," Mike jumped at his phone and opened the application. After a minute of searching, he left out a relieved sigh, "He's down at the pool; '_Good workout in the gym, just about to cool off with a swim!' _That rhymed… this was about half an hour ago, he should be back soon!"

The door opened as he threw his phone down one the bed; John walked in, hair wet and dripping. He looked slightly on edge as he smiled shortly at Alex.

"Good work out?" Mike asked, struggling to keep his temper in check. _He exploded._ "JOHN! You gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you tell us you were going to the gym!"

"Mike, he probably didn't want to wake us up," Alex said, firmly, as John checked out the soft carpet under his feet with intensity. Alex gave Mike a quick glare and mouthed for the older man to shut up. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I've just gotta go, I have a flight to catch in two hours," John said, "I'm going back to my room to get the rest of my stuff-"

"With Melina?" Mike asked, "John you cant go back there!"

"Whaddaya mean? She's my girlfriend," John asked, eyes widening, but not as much as Mike's, which nearly fell out of their sockets. "I- she loves me."

"Don't be an idiot!" Mike growled, Alex slapped his forehead, "She's using you damnit! You can do better!"

"No I cant, okay, and it isn't any of your business!" John snapped, picking up his few belongings. "I- I cant stay here anymore, bye Alex, Mike."

"John! John!" Mike called out to him as he disappeared out of the apartment. "Shit!"

"I told you not to say anything!" Alex sighed, "You pushed him away, Mikey."

The man sat on his bed, looking dejected. "What do we do, Alex? She's gonna hurt him again. I know she is!"

"I don't know Mikey," Alex said, softly.

* * *

><p>Checking into another hotel room, Scotty walked alongside Sheamus; the two were teaming up with Ted Dibiase and Zack Ryder during Raw Supershow, against Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes and Christian later that night.<p>

"What level is your room fellah?" Sheamus asked.

"Fourth," he replied.

"I think Zack's room is on that level," Sheamus nodded, "Are you going to join us after Raw for a few drinks, or are you gonna pussy out on us again."

"I'll let you know," Scotty chuckled, "Now come on, you overgrown carrot, lets get this crap in our room."

"Overgrown carrot he calls me," Sheamus laughed, "I ought to call Vince and demand a street fight against you!"

"Please, Vince loves me," Scotty chuckled, "Cant believe I'm sharing with a room with you. What am I thinking? Stupid overbooked hotel rooms!"

"Could be Zack Ryder," Sheamus said, seriously as they walked past Zack, Evan, Justin Gabriel, Dolph and Drew. "Sharin' a room with that buffoon! Imagine that!"

"Hey!" Zack quipped, "At this rate you'll never be broski of the week!"

"That's fine with me," Sheamus chuckled, "Hey Drew, we're going out for drinks tonight; you coming? Barrett's paying for the first round, the bastard lost to a game of poker against Slater. I'm sure he cheated."

"I think it was strip poker," Evan giggled, "He didn't want to see Slater naked! So he lost intentionally."

"No one wants to see him naked," Wade chortled, "But no, it wasn't strip poker, and the idiot was lucky."

"Scotty! Scott!" Mike came barreling into view, Riley running behind him. "I- I need some help! Come with!"

Before any of the superstars could move a muscle, Mike was dragging a startled Scotty away from the group as Alex continued to follow his coworkers.

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked, forcing the younger man to stop in a hallway beside the staircase leading up to the floors in the hotel. "Where's Johnny?"

"He went back with Melina," Mike whined, his eyes widening sadly. "I tried to stop him, but he wasn't listening to me, Scotty what do I do?"

"Jesus," Scotty sighed, looking at the ground, "there isn't anything you can do… if he doesn't come on his own accord he'll just keep falling back into her trap. I- I did it so many times, it wasn't until I ended up in hospital out cold for three days did I finally wake up and realize the shit I was in."

"Your wife was abusive?" Alex asked, Scotty flinched slightly but nodded. "I… I didn't think that was possible, I mean, you're a WWE Superstar, couldn't you- I'm sorry, it isn't my place."

"It's fine, I use to think the same thing," Scotty replied, "That I was a pathetic excuse for a man, unable to defend myself against a woman. But really, I could easily overpower her, I just never wanted to. She was the mother of my two children, given she was a terrible mother, but I was scared. Scared she might hurt them, or take them away from me. I love them too much to see anything happen to them."

"How did you realize she was…" Alex trailed off.

"Abusing me?" Scotty asked, Alex nodded. "Honestly, I think deep down I always knew. But actually doing something about was another story. No body knew what was happening, I hid it too well; not even my family knew about it. If it wasn't for Vince…"

"How did he find out?" Mike asked, startled.

"Doesn't matter, come on lets find- Drew!" Scotty jumped back in to Mike's arms startled. "Jesus, you gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Drew replied, "I-"

"It's fine," Scotty said, hand on Drew's shoulder. Over the few weeks, Drew and Scotty had developed an interesting friendship, bonding over their mismatched relationships. Drew, too, was in a relationship that he hoped would get better. But as both men knew, it never got better. "Have you seen Jomo?"

Drew shook his head. "I saw Melina though, her room's beside mine and Ted's."

"Okay, that's where he'll be," Scotty said, turning to Mike and Alex.

"What do we do?" Alex asked. Scotty shrugged.

"I have no idea," Scotty said.

"Why, what's the matter?" Drew asked, the three men fell silent; before Scotty spoke.

"Drew, this stays between us,"

"Okay, maybe we should go up to my room then," Drew suggested.

"That's it," Mike said, "His room is right next to Johnny's!"

"We can eavesdrop too!" Alex said, excitedly. "Lets go! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Don't stay in a bad relationship because you think it will "get better." It never does.<p>

Found that quote on Twitter follow me eelectric_diva :)

Yes two chappies today!

Peace and chicken grease]

Afro


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: Dont own

Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Scotty watched silently as Mike and Alex filled Drew in; sharing their knowledge about John's situation. They, in turn, learnt of Drew's relationship with his ex-wife.<p>

"I think I was lucky," Drew said, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. "I never really had to worry about her physically hurting me, it was just a lot of put downs if anything. But that one day, she actually thought I was cheating on her, she had a few too many to drink and I had my ass handed to me. Some one must of heard the commotion because the next thing I knew the police were knocking on the door, and oddly enough arresting her."

"God, I'm lucky to have Maryse," Mike muttered, "Half of the divas in this company are anal! Mendez is a slut, Melina a bitch, Kelly Kelly is also a slut!"

"Mike, stop that," Scotty snapped, "You sound like a gossiping diva!"

"Funny thing is he's right," Drew laughed, loud. "But Kelly is lovely."

"Actually yeah," Mike frowned, "She's nice, so I wont call out her relationship habits… but Mendez is a whore…"

"You are terrible," Scotty laughed, "Who is she anyway?"

"Biggest botcher in the WWE," Alex smiled, "Worse then me… I hope."

"You don't botch," Scotty said, firmly, "You just need to relax, that's all."

Alex grinned, shyly as the door to the apartment swung open.

"Babe! I'm back!"

Drew blushed as Ted strolled in and froze eyes wide.

"Oh! Uh, hi," Ted gaped. Alex was grinning like a child as Mike raised a brow.

"Babe?" Mike repeated. "Really?"

"Sorry," Ted whispered, eying Drew from a lowered head.

"It's fine, love," Drew smiled, pulling the older man near. Scotty smiled as the two exchanged words without words. They stared into each other's eyes and understood everything.

"Love?" Mike repeated. "Really?"

"Shut up, Mikey," Alex laughed, "How long have you two been together? You are together right?"

Ted nodded as Drew answered, "Since the end of July."

"Ooohhh," Mike grinned, "I'm surprised Evan's 'gaydar' didn't pick this up!"

"He knows," both men said, bluntly. Scotty chuckled as Mike roared with laughter.

"Of course he does," Alex snorted. "Good thing he's quiet… usually."

"Tell me about it," Ted nodded, "If Mr McMahon found out…"

Scotty let out a disgruntled snort, "Vince doesn't care!"

"This guy knows another Mr. McMahon to the rest of us," Alex grinned.

"You idiots do realize that one of his best friends; the god father to his daughter is gay right?" Scotty smiled, "Believe me, he might not look it, but Vince is very open minded. So long as it doesn't harm the reputation of the company, he couldn't care less about sexual preference. I'm bi and he knows it! Besides, this is the most homoerotic sport ever! _Give us a break_!"

The group of men laughed with agreement. As much as they loved their careers and their business, they couldn't disagree with Scotty's statement. Michael looked calmer and relaxed which relieved Scotty's worry. He hated seeing the younger man upset; he was like the annoying, loudmouth younger brother he never had. He was sure if Mike and Aaron ever met, they would get along fine.

Or kill each other.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Scotty started a feud with Drew- after pestering Vince of course. The chairman however saw an opening to get Drew back in the game. The young man was lost in the shuffle after his divorce, as Vince had insisted the young man take a short break. Scotty was surprised at how much Vince knew about Drew and his marriage. But then according to what Drew had told him, Vince was adamant about Drew leaving his ex-wife.<p>

Vince was an unusual person.

Hell in a Cell was over, Triple H was 'fired' Lauriniatis was taking over, Miz and Truth were rehired, and Melina Perez was released and well wished on her future endeavors. Much to Mike's chagrin, John still continued his volatile relationship with his girlfriend.

Scotty was challenged to a one-on-one drinking competition with Drew during a night out with the boys. Shots of tequila; Scotty however insisted it was shots of Coke, to which Punk had accepted his challenge (only he was drinking shots of Pepsi) The night was filled with laughter as Scotty and Phil mocked their friends when they were drunk.

Mike was the only Superstar without a drink and without a smile. He sat sullenly besides Alex, thoughts only on his best friend. While Melina no longer travelled with the company, she seemed to have even more control of the young man. He no longer went out with anyone, not during the day and never at night. He seemed to be constantly texting Melina, and according to Ted, who couldn't help himself and spied, he was texting her, his whereabouts and what he was doing.

It was a sad sight, but the men found themselves unable to do anything in order to help their friend. Vince had called Scotty a week after Melina's release and informed him that John told Vince that he no longer could re-sign, due to personal reasons.

It appeared not even the great Vincent Kennedy McMahon could get through to a broken John Morrison.

The chairman found himself promising Michael that he would continue to hound John and keep the door open for the man, should he ever return. The chairman had stated in the past that he didn't see Morrison ever becoming a heavyweight champion; but he was no fool. Vince knew talent when he saw it, and Morrison was an asset to the company.

The contract would expire at the end of November, which was less then a few weeks away. The young man had distanced himself completely from everyone when he wasn't working, refusing any offers of a night out whether it be spent in a bar or in an apartment room, the young man had isolated himself.

John's behavior was upsetting to the Miz; the young man was stressed further by the fact he was teaming up with Ron against Cena and the returning Rock in a few weeks. Confiding in Scotty, Mike had informed him he was terrified of the fact he would be wrestling against the Great One himself. Scotty didn't see why Mike was so worried though; Dwayne was a great man as far as Scotty was concerned.

But then again, Mike never travelled with Dwayne or seen the other side of the Hollywood Superstar. Scotty smiled, recalling the fond memories he had with the roster back in the day. How he missed the late nineties and early 2000s.

* * *

><p>Less then a week away from Survivor Series, the Superstars were preparing for Monday Night Raw. A certain electrifying superstar was in present in the building.<p>

Scotty was amused by the behavior of the young superstars; they were like a group of children, curiously seeking out a peek at the Great One. Of course, none of them approached him or tried to introduce themselves to him.

"You're scaring the kids, Dwayne," Scotty smirked, as he walked up to his old time friend. Rocky grinned at the slightly younger man before he held out his hand. The two men pulled each other into a manly hug laughing.

"How've you been Scott? It's been years!" Dwayne laughed, "How are the kids, Taylor still a little brat?"

"You know it," Scotty chuckled. His daughter was barely two when she had first met the Brahma Bull. The toddler left a lasting impression on the man. "They're with my mom. Nora and I divorced a few years back."

"Sorry to hear that," Dwayne frowned, Scotty smiled slightly and shook his head. "So joint custody or...?"

"I have full custody," Scotty smiled, "She isn't allowed near them."

The Rock's eyebrow rose, but not in the usual manner, it was a surprised people's eyebrow.

"She wasn't the best wife or mother," Scotty responded softly. "But I don't think she really cares that she never sees them. She hasn't tried anything to get them back since I left her."

"Scotty," Dwayne's voice was low and full of concern, "Was she abusive to Tay and Jordi?"

"Not really," Scotty said, shaking his head. "Neglectful yeah, but I think she'd spend most of her time ignoring them… I spent most of their infant age at home, remember the neck?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember that second time you found out it was broken. Your tantrum was heard over the arena. Most of the superstars get all depressed, you get childish."

"Shut up," Scotty laughed. "You're one to talk. Don't think I've forgotten when you-"

"Okay! Man, you promised never to repeat that story!"

* * *

><p>"Kind of random," Dolph said, as he and Jack handed out the drinks to their coworkers. "Booking is unusual in this company."<p>

"Tell me about it," Sheamus laughed, "Where did they get the idea of you and Johnny at Survivor Series."

"I'm surprised they didn't pick Mason," Zack said, as he took a sip of his beer. "Nick! I said a lime Bud Light! Are you serious bro!"

"Quit whining like a little bitch," Jack laughed. "Thatsth probably why Johnny has a match at Survivor Theries and you don't."

"Thut up," Zack muttered, Jack punched the Internet Champion as he sat beside him. "Ow! Are you theriouth bro!"

"Fuck off," Jack frowned as the group roared with laughter.

"Now I know why Cody refuses to hang out with us when Jack's around," Ted chuckled.

"Why?" Drew asked, confused.

"According to him nobody picks up his lisp unless he's around Jackie here," Ted explained. "And considering how much we like to poke fun at poor Jackie."

"Ahhh, we all love this big oaf," Dolph chuckled, Jack smiled at him as Zack gave him a manly half hug.

"Do you reckon John will come with Mike and Alex?" Ted asked, turning to Drew. Drew shook his head.

"Yeah, where is John?" Jack said, "We hardly see him anymore outthide of the arena."

"I heard he was leaving," Sheamus said, frowning. "It's a pity if he does, his matches are spectacular to watch."

The men nodded in agreement, both Drew and Ted could see their friends were itching to ask more about their coworker but choose not too.

"Hey! There's Scotty," Zack said, he was about to call out to the superstar when they spotted a certain electric Superstar behind him. "Is that the Rock?"

"Yeah, and John and Randy too," Ted confirmed. "Should we call them over?"

The men looked at the Brahma Bull unsure.

"Maybe they'll see us and come over," Drew suggested. "I'm sure John's preparing for his match at Survivor Series."

"Yeah, maybe," Ted nodded, "Anyway, apparently I'll be feuding with Mahal next month."

Zack started laughing, grinning at Sheamus, "I was on a flight last week with him, Sheamus and Yoshi last week. I have no idea what the three were talking about though."

"So that's why you were giggling like a little girl," Sheamus smirked. Zack stuck his tongue out as Mike and Alex walked in followed by Ron. The group watched as the three men walked over to Scotty, Cena, Orton and Rock, spoke for a few minutes, and stood up. The eight men headed over to where the other superstars sat watching quietly.

"Why didn't you idiots call us over!" John asked, as he sat comfortably between Zack and Jack. Scotty and Rock sat beside Drew as Orton sat with Ted. Alex and Mike sat down next to Dolph.

"We thought maybe you were preparing for your match this week," Dolph smiled.

"Not with this idiot around," Dwayne smirked, pointing his thumb at Scotty.

"Jackass," Scotty chuckled, "Don't forget I have stories about you I can share!"

"Bitch," Dwayne laughed. Scotty and Dwayne grinned, noticing the confused looks they received from the other superstars.

"I started about a year or two after Rocky," Scotty smiled. "We hung out a lot, kinda like you kids do now."

"They're only five years younger then us, Garland," Dwayne said, bluntly, brow raised, "Stop making me sound old!"

Scotty chuckled, "We're pushing forty…"

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you and the Rock were good friends," Mike said as he and Scotty dragged a pissed Alex Riley into their room.<p>

"Yeah, we're pretty close, Mikey," Scotty said, "Okay, I'll hang on to him, you get his bed ready."

Mike nodded and let Alex go before he set up his younger friend's bed quickly. "Alright, lets get him in."

Scotty smiled as he unceremoniously dumped Alex onto the bed. Mike chuckled as Alex whined in his drunken stupor.

"Alright-y then," Scotty smirked as Alex cuddled into himself. Mike covered the young man with a blanket and looked up at Scotty.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Mike asked, almost shyly. Scotty shook his head, with a slow smile.

"No, baby boy," he replied. "These jeans are uncomfortable and I wanna wash the smell of smoke from my body. Bloody Randy, Ron and their cigarettes. Remind me to knock him one in the morning."

"Sure," Mike nodded, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Scotty asked, with a raised brow. He knew the young man too well. Mike looked up, doe eyed, before he responded.

"Nothing,"

"Mike…"

"Well, its nothing bad, I think, its just, well…" the young man looked away, biting his lower lip, nervously. "She's pregnant… Maryse is pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad."

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone, i hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! Did you go to church! (It doesnt have the same affect when its typed) hehe... Anyway...<p>

So apparently Ted Dibiase is Gonna be a daddy too! I chose Mike a month ago since Maryse was released, and there was a twitter pic she or Mike put up that seriously she looked preggers in. So yeah. Poor Teddy wont be a daddy in this fic though cause he's with Drew and I'm not writing an MPREG! Which is sad, I like writing mpregs. particularly in the pregnant guys name is Castiel. Anyway.

I think i still have Vodka in my system from Sunday lunch. Its now Tuesday down under; and I'm readdddddy for RAWWWWWW (IS WAR!)

that or its the kilo of choccy i just had

peace and chicken greeeeaassssssseeeeeeee(I just slipped on it!)

Afro


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: DONT OWN

Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Scotty yawned; it was the day after Survivor Series and he sat in the arena, hours before RAW watching his co-workers train in the ring. He was on his phone watching the first video that Zack had made; Z; True Long Island Story. Zack sat beside him, watching with a nervous stance; wondering whether his new Broski would like his show.<p>

"When did you start making these?" Scotty asked, as he placed his phone down.

"About ten months ago," Zack replied. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it," Scotty grinned, "Can't wait to watch the rest later."

"That one was pretty boring, it was my first video, but they get better," Zack grinned, excitedly.

"It was great Zack," Scotty said, "But why did you make them to begin with?"

"I- long story short, I was worried about losing my job," Zack replied, "I knew I had to do something, because well, honestly, I don't think anyone up there likes me."

"I don't know about that," Scotty said, "But good on you, you took initiative and made a name for your self and built up your own fan base."

Zack reddened slightly, but grinned thanking the older man. "Hey, Mikey and Johnny are here… Mike doesn't look too happy."

Scotty looked up, brows narrowing. He couldn't hear or make out what Mike saying but he seemed furious and his anger seemed directed at his friend. John was looking shamefully at the ground, eyes wide. As Scotty rose to his feet, Ted, Drew and Alex rushed over dragging the two friends out of sight.

"Hey, Zack, I'm just going to go and see if Mike's okay," Scotty smiled, "I'll see you later, kid."

"Okay, later bro."

* * *

><p>"Mike! Stop it," Alex hissed, "You're causing a scene, and you're not helping!"<p>

Of course Mike was too angry to notice anything that Alex had said. He stood inches away from John, who was cowering before him, looking up at his best friend with wide, brown eyes.

"I went out of my way to try and help you," Mike snarled, "Even Vince was willing to resign you and you're letting her win by running back to her! For what? So she can continue treating you like her own fucking lapdog! What the hell is wrong with you! Cant you do anything-"

"Enough!" Drew forcefully pulled Mike away from the terrified man, quivering; a heap against the wall. Mike snatched himself out of the man's arms ready for a fight as Alex knelt before the shaking man. "I know you're upset Mike, but you need to calm down, before you say something stupid!"

"No! I am calm!" Mike said, folding his arms with a pout. He hardly understood a word the Scotsman said, as through his irratance he was nearly impossible to understand.

"Are you insane?" Scotty hissed as he approached the group. He smacked Mike across the back of the head, who winced, still pouting. "Why would you go off like that here? Come on, take it to the locker room, now."

"Come on Johnny," Alex sighed, glaring at Mike as he helped John to his feet. "It's okay. Come on."

Mike glanced over at his two best friends, and the look of fury disappeared. He stared at his broken friend, suddenly hating himself for his behaviour. He waited until they made it to his locker room before he rushed to John's side, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," Mike whispered. John initially flinched at his touch but then leaned in, like he couldn't get enough of the warm embrace. "I'm such a douche, you didn't deserve that, Johnny. Please forgive me?"

The longhaired man nodded as he buried his head into his best friend's chest. Scotty shook his head, not surprised at how easily the man forgave the actions of his best friend. It was similar to his own actions years ago; his wife would beat him down, and then beg for forgiveness, with the promise of never repeating her actions. He'd believe her every time, only because it was his hope that she would be honest with him for once.

Scotty was sure that John reacted the same way with his girlfriend. But John had one positive out of his relationship with Melina.

_They had no children. _

Nothing for her to hold over his head; and as far as Scotty was concerned John was going to see that.

* * *

><p>"Why did you blow up like that?" Scotty asked, watching Alex as he stroked John's long locks. The man had fallen asleep, still quivering in his sleep every so often as he lay comfortable across a sofa, head on Alex's lap.<p>

"Cause I'm an idiot," Mike responded shortly. Ted left as he had one of his Dibiase Posse Parties on; Drew had gone with him to grab a few sodas before the show for the men. "I was meant to have a match with Cena but apparently John here asked Vince if his final match could be with me instead of Brodus Clay. He wants me to end his career tonight. I don't think I can do that…"

"Who the hell is Brodus Clay?" Scotty asked, honestly.

Alex chuckled "He was an NXT rookie, like me. Mikey, I don't blame Johnny for wanting to have his last match with you. I mean, if I was retiring or taking a break I wouldn't want to job out to some random rookie either. It's humiliating; he probably just wants it to someone he trusts, Mikey…"

Mike nodded, running a hand across his face. "I just don't like the idea of being the one to end his career- He shouldn't be leaving anyway!"

"I know, but it's up to him," Scotty sighed. "Forcing him to leave her wont work. I'm sure she's forced it into his brain that he's worthless and no ones wants him, and that he's lucky he has her."

"He isn't worthless!" Mike growled. "He's worth every thing and _she_ doesn't deserve him!"

"Was that the bull shit Nora fed you?" Drew announced his presence yet again, startling the three men.

"Stop doing that," Scotty said, whining slightly, taking his can of Coke from the man and setting it on the table before them. "Sometimes, but she had a easier way of controlling me. I have kids, Drew."

"This is insane," Alex murmured, "How can she treat him like this? How can any woman treat her man like that? Aren't women meant to be more sensitive, loving and all that!"

"I guess that's why it's so easy for them to get away with it," Mike whispered, sitting beside Alex. "Scotty was with that bitch for what, eight years? John's been with that other bitch for six or seven years; given the on and off part of their relationship, if you can call it that."

"No one expects a man to be abused by his partner," Scotty said, with a sigh when John's phone alerted them to a new message. Mike checked the screen and let out a primal growl. "Mike?"

"It's that bitch!" Mike hissed, Scotty snatched the phone from his hands and read the message.

_Where are you? Don't forget to call me tonight after the show. Go straight to the room._

Scotty fiddled with the young man's IPhone, returning to the origin of all the messages the man had from Melina. Scotty took a few snap-shots of the older messages that she had sent him, particularly the ones that stood out to him as controlling and abusive; he sent each image to his own IPhone and Mike's before he deleted each image and any evidence that he had texted himself.

He wasn't trying to hide anything from John, but the Worm King realised it would be best if Melina never saw those messages. He was sure she most likely kept an eye on his phone.

"What are these for?" Mike asked, as he received the images.

"Evidence," Scotty said, "Leave them there, in case we need them. My best friend did this a few years ago when I was with Nora. Only he stole my phone from me, the dick."

Brian was unusual at times; but it paid off!

"I hate that you have experience in this matter," Drew grunted.

"So do you," Scotty shrugged, "and Johnny here. Peas in a freaking pod."

Drew laughed, shaking his head, "I don't know if these experiences are turning me off women or not. I suppose I should count myself lucky; I was out of my relationship before things got really bad. I still have no idea who called the police that night, but I'd like to buy them a beer."

"You owe me a beer then," John murmured tiredly, turning his head around so that he was snuggled deep into Alex's waist.

Drew's eyes widened, surprised.

"You're kidding me right?" Drew asked, his temper flaring. "You can call the coco to help me out. But you wont help yourself out?"

"You're surprised, because?" Scotty said, bluntly.

"What's a coco?" Mike asked.

* * *

><p>When Raw ended that night, it took the goading of half of the locker room to drag John out for one final drink with the group. Even so he looked ready to scramble out of the bar, sitting nervously with Alex, every so often he would look down at his phone expecting and waiting for her to message or call him.<p>

"Its okay, Johnny," Alex murmured, behind his glass of beer. "Just put your phone away for the night. You have a right to enjoy yourself with your friends, forget about her."

"She's gonna go crazy," John whispered, "I have to go back to my room."

"Johnny this might be one of the last times we see you," Alex responded, "Look, stay another hour, and then I'll go back with you to your room okay. Just an hour."

"Okay, but you promise we'll go back in an hour right?" John whispered. Alex nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I'll buy you a drink," Alex smiled, pulling the man up to his feet. "Come on."

"I shouldn't drink too much," John said, as he followed Alex to the bar, hand in hand. "I'm driving."

"We can get a taxi, Johnny," Alex grinned. "You can spend the night with me, in my room, I'll paint your nails!"

"What?"

"It's the vodka and red bull," Alex giggled. "Come on, I'll get you one too!"

* * *

><p>Apparently coco is the term Scottish people use for cops… No idea if Mcintyre uses it, but eh. It was nice to see him on Smackdown this week! Yay<p>

Peace and chicken grease!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: dont own

Still no Jericho

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Stumbling into his hotel room, Alex clung onto John's arm giggling like a schoolgirl, as John staggered beside him head resting on his friend's shoulder. Kicking the door shut Alex led John towards the bedroom until finally both men were lying face-to-face on the king-sized bed.<p>

"Comfy, Johnny?" Alex yawned, kicking his shoes off the bed. John followed, his shoes landing beside the other pair. "Lemme get a blanket."

Johnny nodded watching as the younger man reached over for a pale green blanket, shaking it open to cover both men in tightly.

"Warm?" Alex asked, John nodded as his phone beeped startling him. The carefree look that had graced his face disappeared, as a worried look took over. "What's wrong?"

"Melina wants me to Skype her," John whispered. "My laptop is in my room, I have to go."

"No, Johnny come on baby," Alex whispered. "Tell her that you cant and you'll call her in the morning."

Johnny shook his head, eyes wide. "She'll get angry! I cant, I'm sorry, I've got to go."

Alex quickly grabbed the older man by the shoulders, "Johnny wait! Please, tell me that you really want to leave and I'll let you go. Tell me you're going because you want to go; not because you're scared of her- please don't leave for her…"

"I cant," John said, his voice broken and defeated. "i- I am scared."

"You don't have to be baby," Alex whispered, hands gripping John's tightly. "You can stay here with me, just leave her, she can't hurt you here!"

"I have to go," John sniffed, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

With that he scurried out of the room; Alex sobered up feeling as though he had failed John, himself and Mike.

* * *

><p>"Are you eating pizza again?"<p>

Scotty smirked, as he placed the slice down and took a gulp of Coke, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're predictable," his brother responded, "So, how are things going, bro? When are you gonna win a belt?"

"Things are going okay, and I have no idea," Scotty smirked. "So how the kids and the missus."

"Great," Aaron replied, "Things are just okay? Why aren't they great?"

Trust his brother to know something was amiss. The two Garland brothers knew each other to well.

"Well, it's just a friend of mine," Scotty sighed, "His girlfriend is a lot like… well like Nora."

"Oh," Aaron murmured. Scotty was sure that his brother's anger level was rising that moment. "Is he okay?"

"He quit the 'E this week," Scotty said, "He- I don't know, maybe it isn't my place to interfere but I don't feel right not doing anything about it. The sad thing is he isn't the only man who was in the same position I was, given Drew was much luckier; he left immediately. But John's too far in."

"Morrison?" Aaron asked, after Scotty confirmed which John his brother fell silent. "Look, I know its hard for you to talk about everything that happened to you in the past with that psychotic bitch but maybe what Morrison needs is to hear this. Maybe its another way for you to help move on, Scottstar... Just talk to the kid before he leaves. Make him see reason before she really hurts him. That bitch almost killed you, who's to say John won't be in the same position?"

"I suppose you're right," Scotty murmured, "I should find him now then, because he leaves tomorrow at noon. Bye Aaron, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime little bro."

* * *

><p>Before he went to sleep the night before, Scotty sent Drew a text, hoping the young man would be able to help him get through to Morrison. Drew agreed to meet him in the morning before John left and that was where the men had met up seven in the morning.<p>

John had answered the door, surprised but let the men in. Scotty had come prepared with coffee from Starbucks. John accepted the Cappuccino graciously as the three men sat around the table.

"Is anything wrong?" John asked, looking at Scotty with worried eyes. Scotty shook his head, "Oh… Oh-Kay."

"We figured since you're quittin' and goin' home we'd come and visit ya one last time," Drew smiled, John stared at him. "What?"

"I'm not quitting, I'll be back," John said, softly, "I'll be back sometime next year maybe or twenty-thirteen. Vince said I can come back whenever I'm ready and that I still have a contract available."

"Well then why are you going back to a woman who is clearly abusin' you?" Drew asked, bluntly. Scotty's eyes bulged and the coffee almost fell from his hands. John looked away, shamefully.

"Drew, when I said we'd get to the point I meant telling our own personal experiences, not to verbally bash him, you dolt!" Scotty snapped, Drew looked down at his lap, blushing. "John, I'm sorry, Drew-"

"I'm sorry John," the youngest man said, interrupting Scotty. He was determined to make things right. "Sometimes my mouth runs a mile ahead of me brain. I wasn't trying to upset you; I just wish- well we all wish you would see that what she does to you isn't right. You told me that it was you who called the police last year yet… Actually I want t'know why you called them, why did you help me?"

John didn't answer at first and when he finally did neither man heard him clearly; his voice a low whisper.

"What was that?" Scotty asked, gently. He sat closer to the man, "Johnny?"

"I called 'cause he didn't deserve to be treated that way," John whispered. "Drew's a good man-"

"So you deserve to be treated that way?" Drew interrupted yet again. "I didn't deserve it, Scotty didn't deserve it, and you don't either."

John looked up curiously at Scotty, who paled slightly. He wasn't sure he could retell his horror story, but he had to try.

_For eight long years, Scott lived in fear. A grown man, a wrestler and he __**was**__ fearful of a petite, little woman. Initially at the beginning of their relationship she was the ideal woman for him. She was sweet, beautiful, and loved him._

_Or so he thought._

_Months after the birth of his daughter, Taylor, they began to have some problems. He initially thought Nora was suffering from post-natal depression but when she fell pregnant with Jordan things went south, fast._

_He was degraded, ignored, put down, smacked, pushed, kicked (before she was unable to lift her legs due to being heavily pregnant) and being screamed at for no reason other then being there._

_After Jordy was born, things went from bad to worse. Mind games, whippings, beltings, binding him to the bed for days at a time, scratching and pinching, the occasional broken bone, black eyes and threats of never seeing her or his children again were some of the few things the young man dealt with during his time with married to her. He was cut off from his family, unable to see his friends and banned from the career he loved more then anything._

_It wasn't until Jordy's fifth birthday did he really; truly fear for his life. _

_Scott still didn't know what he had done that made Nora lash out the way she did, one minute she was laughing with him, vodka in hand; and the next she was striking the younger man with anything she had in her hands. A vodka bottle, her fist, her daughter's baseball bat anything that would cause him maximum pain._

_As he tried to scramble away from his wife, he collapse down the flight of stairs in their house, landing with a sickening thud, immediately losing consciousness._

_When he fell he knew it was unlikely that he was going to be able to get up again. Nora left him sprawled out of the floor and stumbled off to bed that night. If it wasn't for Taylor waking up some time later for a glass of milk and calling an ambulance, Scotty was sure he wouldn't be sitting with John Hennigan and Drew Galloway; two other men who were also victims of abuse._

_That night once the ambulance had arrived, the young man had been in a terrible state. He was out for more then four days in the hospital with some broken ribs, broken arm and a large lump to the head. While he was unconscious, his father had called Brian 'Grand Master Sexay' Lawler and Solafu 'Rikishi' Fatu and informed them of the young man's state. Brian, of course, was there by Scott's side the first chance he had, and was on the phone to his own father, Jerry Lawler. Rikishi came a few days after he woke up, relieved that his younger friend was alive and well._

_As he finally woke up on the fourth day, he found himself staring at his parents, his wife (who was death staring him down) and Brian. As his mother held him crying and thanking the Lord above for her son's recovery, his brother Aaron barged into the room, followed by Scotty's sister-in-law Tonya, their children and his own two babies._

_The look on Taylor's face, a relieved but frightened look was something Scotty hoped to never see again on her face. He held Jordy near and Taylor held his better hand in her smaller hand. He fell back asleep a moment later, Taylor still gripping his hand gently._

_Scotty was awoken hours later by his wife, forcefully, gripping his broken arm, painfully ignoring his soft pleas as she snarled at him, threatening to hurt him further if he didn't keep his mouth shut and tell everyone he had lost his balance due to his drunkenness. He had chosen to drink that night, a shot of vodka, but for Scotty that was enough to get him stumbling around as though he'd drunk a bottle of pure tequila._

_Unknown to Nora at that exact moment one Vincent Kennedy McMahon had just arrived from New York and strolled in confidently to see his ex-employee – Jerry had called him moments after Brian had informed his father. Scott was absolutely stunned to see Vince McMahon staring lividly at Nora who looked as though she had seen a ghost._

_With the money on his side and his contacts by his side, Vince soon had a restraining order placed on the woman, barring her access to her soon-to-be ex-husband and their two young children. With Vince's resources and connections Scott was a divorced man with sole custody of his two children. _

"I was free, Johnny," Scotty said, softly. A single lone tear slipped down his cheek as Drew looked at him horrified. John was openly crying; the pain too raw. "I stayed with her for seven years because I was terrified of losing my children in more ways then one. Nobody knew what was going on in my home. Not my parents; not my brother; not even my nosy best friend had a clue. She kept me under her thumb so well that honestly if it wasn't for Vince walking in I'd still be with her now. I wouldn't be here now. I was given the chance to escape Johnny; I took it. John, I cant tell you what to do; God knows all your friends would love too, but this is your decision to make Johnny. You have so many friends who don't want to see you get hurt. John, promise me, if she hurts you again when you go back that you'll leave. Don't stick around because she promises to change. Nora never did, although after a few years the 'I'm sorries' changed to 'Its your own fault.' She probably already promises you that she'll never do it again. But she always will."

"She does," John whispered, wiping his eyes, shuddering. "She says sorry, but then tells me its my fault for n-not listening to her. She says she'll never hurt me again and then she does. I don't know what t-to do."

"C'mere," Drew sighed, pulling the broken, shaking man into his arms. "It's okay, love, everything'll be fine."

"Whatever you choose to do Johnny," Scotty said, scooting closer to hold the man's shivering hand in his own. "We'll support you okay? Myself, Mikey, Alex, Drew and Teddy; we're here for you okay? Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>A week later and backstage the few superstars close to John were in a gloomy mood. He had not called or text any of the men back and by the fourth day when one of the men called him the phone would always go directly to voicemail.<p>

Scotty watched as Ted and Sheamus practiced in the ring as Mike approached him with a Coke.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mike asked as he at beside Scotty handing him his drink. "I've got a match with Randy. I win via count out cause Wade annoys him. And I'm gonna be in the mainevent at TLC."

"Match against Phil?" Scotty asked, "For the title?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded with a grin. "Given I don't win, but at least I get a title match again. I kinda fell out of the grid after Wrestlemania but Phil's big mouth helped out."

"No problem, Big Fat Mike," Phil chuckled sitting beside Scotty.

"Oi, only Johnny calls me B.F.M!" Mike laughed, before he let out a little sigh, missing his friend. "Oh and the electric diva."

"Who? Scotty asked, with a brow.

"it's eel-ectric diva Mike," Phil laughed, turning to Scotty. "After John sent Mike a tweet calling him Big Fat Mike, one of the fans used that fat face app to give Mike a makeover. It was hilarious! And Sign Guys sign! Ha!"

"What does she mean eelectric? What the hell is eelectric?" Mike grumbled, "So rude. I'd block her, but she's a fan..."

Scotty felt his pocket for his Iphone and sighed. "I left my phone in the locker-room. I'll be right back."

"Okay, get me a Pepsi," Phil called out as Scotty jogged away, giving him the bird.

* * *

><p>Phone in his pocket, Scotty stood by the can machine and pulled out a can of Pepsi for his young friend. He looked at it, disgusted and smirked, shaking the can vigorously.<p>

"Haven't seen you in years and you're drinking Pepsi?" Scotty dropped the drink, startled as he spun around, the voice matching up to a face he knew too well.

"Chris?"

"Hey Scotty," Chris Jericho smiled, nervously.

* * *

><p>Its only given I include myself in the fic. And look! Its not a Marysue! Haha<p>

I well what do you know. Jericho's back...

peace and chicken grease

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

* * *

><p>"Its not for me," Scotty shrugged, raising the can slightly as his cheeks reddened slightly. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I uh- You- you came back," Chris said, stumbling over his words, uncharacteristically.

"Yeah," Scott said, biting his bottom lip.

Both men cringed inside, the awkward and tense moment caused by the memory of the last time they were together. A warm evening back in 2007 in New York City and a bottle of Vodka.

Scott blushed as Chris tapped a foot rapidly.

"Nice seeing you uh- again," Scotty stumbled.

"Yeah- uh, its nice, yeah," Chris said, eyes cast down as he too blushed a red tinge across his cheeks. "H-how are the kids? How's Nora?"

"Um, kids are good, divorced now," Scotty said, wishing he could go and hide in the Coke machine. "What about you? How are the kids and-"

"Good," squeaked Chris, his eyes watering slightly as his lower lip sank. Scotty didn't notice as he was staring intently at the coke in his hand. "Well… I- I've-"

"Got to," Scotty continued.

"Go," both men said together.

"Yeah."

"Me too"

"Go"

"Bye bye"

"bye"

"See ya"

Yeah"

Both men continued rambling and mumbling until Chris disappeared around the corner and Scott around the next. Scotty had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jay-Jay," Scotty smiled as his friend approached him slowly on a pair of crutches. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Handing out a Slammy," Jay smiled sitting beside Scotty slowly.

"How's Adam?" Scotty asked. "Are you married yet?"

Jay laughed and shook his head, "Not yet. He's fine, enjoying his retirement. Though he's getting a little edgy; no pun intended. I think he's getting bored."

"It's a shock to the system Jay-Jay," Scotty responded. "So why aren't you married yet?"

Jay stared at Scotty blankly as the other man giggled gleefully.

"You're nuts," Jay smiled, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going home," Scotty answered.

"That's a given," Jay said blankly. "Who'd you vote Superstar of the year?"

"No one, I couldn't vote for everyone so I left it," Scotty shrugged, "Though I voted Beth for the Diva of the Year thing. It was a hard one between her and Natalia."

"Tell me about it, I voted for Kharma my self," Jay chuckled.

"He's not answering my calls!" Mike snapped as he randomly appeared before the two men.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jay asked with a smirk. "Cause I'll happily answer your phone calls."

Scotty choked on his breath, before he let out an amused giggle.

Mike stuck his tongue out at Jay, "Stop flirting with me, what will Adam say?"

"Lucky me," Jay laughed.

"I have a girlfriend," Mike said, eyebrows waggling. "Who is having my baby…"

"WHAT!" Jay cried, "I'm gonna be a grandpappy!"

"What?" Scotty laughed, confused. "First he flirts with you, and now he's your daddy?"

Mike shrugged.

"Maryse is pregnant?" Jay grinned, "That's brilliant! How many months is she?"

"Almost two," Mike smiled.

"Congratulations!" Jay pulled him into a hug. "You excited?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "She's due in August, I cant wait. I hope it's a little girl."

"So you can dress her in pretty little dresses?"

"No, so she looks like Maryse," Mike grinned.

"You'll be chasing off boys with a shotgun," Scotty laughed, before he frowned. "I'm dreading the day Tay comes home with a guy. I think I'll kill him."

Jay burst out laughing and then winced in pain. "Ow, laughed too hard… hurt foot!"

"Really? Really?"

"Riley!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"I reckon its Chris Jericho!" Evan said excited, "its so obvious! 2012, 2nd of January, Year, 2nd January; Y2J!"<p>

"I agree with him," Phil laughed at the younger man's excitement. "Plus Ted was saying that the quote is from the Bible. Gospel of Mark wasn't it?"

"Matthew," Ted replied, "And Chris is pretty religious."

"Yeah, plus the whole 2012 is the last year of the Mayan Calendar," Evan said, his voice cracking slightly.

"The world ends next year and Evan still hasn't gone through puberty," Mike chortled, Evan blushed and ducked his head. Mike pulled him into a manly cuddle. "You're adorable."

"Who do you reckon it is, Scotty?" Cody asked, after the groups' laughter died down.

After seeing Chris the other day, Scotty knew what the answer was but he decided to entertain the boys, "I think its Taker. That's what I read on one of those wrestling sites."

"You know what I want to know," Randy mumbled, through a mouthful of pretzels, "What's up with Kane and Johnny. I wanna know what's going on there."

"Same," Phil nodded, "I just hope creative doesn't fuck this up too."

"They don't get it," Randy sighed, "Even after I told them to let Wade win at TLC. I get why the some of the fans are fed up. I feel like I'm being turned into-"

"SuperOrton," Cena chuckled, finishing Randy's sentence. "Their next brilliant idea will be to have me and you team up against Taker and Kane. And of course we will win via my five moves of doom and your RKO!"

"You should join the creative team!" Zack said, with a laugh. "The next match will be a handicap match against Team Super and the rest of the locker-room!"

"They'll win of course," Phil snorted, "Until someone pulls out a chair!"

"And then Horny can come in for the save!" Ted snorted, eying his love beside him with a secret stare. Drew's lip rose slightly, smirking his approval.

"Still can't believe they booked him to win that Battle Royal," Sheamus laughed, "Ah suppose at least he can talk now!"

"It's getting him to shut up now," Mike smirked. The group fell silent. "What?"

"I know I don't have to say this out loud," John grinned, "but you're one to talk you loud mouth!"

"Shut up!" Mike laughed, punching Cena in the arm playfully. John attempted to pull him into a head lock but Mike jumped up pulling out a paper bag from his bag. "I have some thing to give all of you."

He pulled out a handful of Cigars from the paper bag and began to pass them out to his workmates.

"What's this for?" Ted asked, sniffing the cigar deeply. Mike grinned at him.

"Oh, this one's yours Phil," Mike handed it over to Punk who accepted it with a raised brow. "It's chocolate!"

Punk chuckled, "So what are they for?"

"Maryse is pregnant," Mike grinned, "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

The men broke out into cheers and whistles, congratulating the man happily. Scotty watched as Mike relaxed and smiled, carefree for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>"I wish we could have children, Drew," Ted murmured, snuggling against the other man's warm, bare chest. Drew ran his fingers through Ted's fine hair, smiling in contentment. "But then, I still haven't told dad. I don't know how to, without dad blowing a fuse and disowning me. It scares me, I love my family so much, I just wish dad was different. More like your daddy, he likes me."<p>

"Who can not like you Ted?" Drew asked, softly, "You're perfection. Teddy, your father may surprise you. I know you think he won't accept you for who you are, because he is a minister and a highly devout Christian, but so is my family."

"Yeah, but your dad knew for years that you were bi," Ted whispered, "I think my dad's a homophobe… It scares me; I don't want to lose you or my family."

"I can't promise you that you wont lose your family, love," Drew whispered, "But you will never lose me. I love you, Ted Dibiase."

"I love you, too," Ted sniffed, "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>TLC arrived finally, and Scotty and John were filming a promo backstage during the show. The two men had no matches scheduled but were written in to talk about Kane. Glenn stood on the other side of the camera filming waiting for his cue to attack John.<p>

"I don't think he was after me Scotty," John shrugged as Scotty stood beside him drinking from Starbucks coffee. "I think it was a bad case of the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Are you sure?" Scotty asked, slowly. "Kane's unpredictable at the best of times."

"I wont argue with that, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I call him out on Raw," John responded. Scotty opened his mouth to respond as Glenn nodded at Scotty and made his way to the men.

"John! Look-" Scotty's sentence was cut off as Kane barreled into John sending him flying into the older man. Scotty fell with a thump and landed on his rear. He let out a pained grunt as Kane roared of anger, throwing John into a table, sliding over the surface and falling to the ground. John cried out in pain as Kane pulled him to his feet and delivered a choke slam to John, straight through the table. The Big Red Machine stood tall with John's hat in his large hands.

"John! Jesus!" Scotty scrambled to his feet as the trainers ran in to check on John. The Maine native froze where he was as Kane stalked towards him. He stumbled backwards as Kane eyed him up and down and then stalked off. Scotty stared at the back of Kane's masked head before he rushed over to John. "Freaking weirdo…"

The crowd roared both disapproval and approval of what they had witnessed out of Kane as the camera returned to the ring.

* * *

><p>"Stop stealing my clothes," John laughed, after the end of Raw. "Seriously, so rude!"<p>

Glenn chuckled as he threw the torn shirt from Cena's back at the man's head. John grinned, checking his torn shirt out. "Hope that wasn't your last one."

"Yeah right," Phil snorted, "The day he runs out of merchandise is the day we have no jobs left."

"Scary thought," John chuckled, as he slipped into another shirt. "So who's up for a beer… and a Pepsi."

"Yeah, why not," Glenn nodded, "It's been a while since I've been out with you punks!"

"Actually, Drew's having a few drinks at his room," Phil pointed out, "I already told him I'd be there. Why don't you two come along?"

"Yeah, okay," John agreed. Glenn nodded.

"I guess it would be better then getting confronted by fans," Glenn chuckled, "Imagine their reaction to Kane and Cena having a beer together."

"Tell me about it!" John laughed.

* * *

><p>"She has her first ultrasound next week," Mike replied, "Saturday, Ive asked Vince for the day off, he said its okay. He was weird actually, said something about being Uncle Vincie."<p>

"Yeah, that's what my kids call him," Scotty shuddered, "Its creepy! HA, but the kids love him… So have you tried calling Johnny since? I haven't yet, I'm embarrassed to say."

"Don't bother, the numbers disconnected," Mike sighed, "I called him so many times, but it always says the number isn't working. He posted a video on Youtube the other week. He looked okay, but I don't know."

"Video?"

"It wasn't much, just let his fans know he's okay and what he plans to do," Mike said, "I just wish he would call me."

"Maybe your numbers has been blocked," Scotty suggested, "Let me try calling him."

"I don't think I'll work but whatever," Mike sighed, with a shrug. Scotty fiddled with his phone until he found John's name and dialed. "It isn't ringing is it?"

"Yeah it is," Scotty responded, putting the phone on speaker. "See, or rather hear."

"Will he answer though?" Mike grunted when a woman's voice spoke.

_'Hello?'_ Mike growled as Scotty leant over and wrapped his hand around his mouth.

"Melina?" Scotty asked, "Hey! It's Scotty, Scotty Garland. How are you?"

'_I'm fine? Scotty too Hotty?_'

"Yeah," Scotty had to laugh at her question. Naturally everyone knew him as Too Hotty. "How are things going for you?"

'_Oh fine,'_ she replied, '_I wasn't expecting you to call me though_.'

"Well I wasn't," Scotty said, "I called John's phone didn't I?"

'As if we'd call you bitch,' Mike mouthed angrily!

'_Oh, yeah! He's in the shower now_,' she replied. _'Would you like me to leave him a message?'_

"No, can you tell him to call me once he can?" Scotty asked.

'_That's fine,_' Melina replied. '_Bye, thanks for the phone call_.'

"Bye," Scotty said cheerfully as he hung up. He made a face into the phone as Mike let out a chorus of curses. "He wont call back."

"Of course not! He was probably sitting right there wishing she'd fuck off!" Mike roared, as Scotty pulled him back down to the sofa and embraced him. "I hate her!"

"I know," Scotty responded as he hugged Mike tightly. Scotty jumped slightly as his phone beeped the arrival of a message. It was a long message riddled with spelling errors

_Shein th showr. Have a few mins to msg u. stop trolling if I say to. Jomo_

Another message appeared suddenly

_I meant replying. _

Mike snatched Scotty's phone and punch in a reply.

_Are you okay? Why haven't you called me! I'm worried sick, has she hurt you? Its Mike n Scotty_

They waited thirty seconds and another message appeared.

_Im ok. She delted nd blocked ur number n I dint know it of by heart. Sorry mikey, I miss u a lot. Shes been okay, I cant complain._

Scotty replied now.

_Why don't you want us to reply after you say stop? Isnt she letting you use YOUR phone?_

_No. cant use it WO her permission. she forgot to take it with her when she showered. I have to go shes finished showring_

_Delete the MSG! _

Scotty quickly sent the last message and after that neither Mike or Scotty heard from their brutalized friend again for sometime.

"Scotty?" Mike whispered.

"I know," Scotty sighed, "C'mere."

* * *

><p>Thats the last chapter until Chris redebuts. All I can say is if its not him on Monday, then whoever else it is, dont bother coming out!<p>

Peace and chicken grease!

afro!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>"Scotty, you're up," a stagehand said, "McIntyre's already in the ring waiting."<p>

It was a Tuesday and the WWE roster were recording for the final Smackdown of 2011. Scotty had the third final match of the night, which was going to go of with a bang. The arena roared to life as Scotty danced his way to the ring and the match began. The two men put on a spectacular match wooing the crowd until finally the referee cued them into the finish. Scotty went for the bulldog only to have it reversed into a Future Shock DTT. Drew covered him and suggested to go out for a drink as the referee counted along with the fans.

As Drew got his hand raised, Henry's music played and he lumbered to the ring. Drew stayed in the ring, but slowly moved into the ropes as Henry entered the ring and stalked right up to where he stood. Drew did the only sensible thing and smacked Henry across the face. The crowd oohed as Henry laid waste to the twenty six year old. As Drew lay, counting stars, Henry forced Scotty to his knees, dragging him up by his throat. Scotty struggled when the lights dimmed yet again for seveal minutes. Scotty could hear a child crying in the crowd for her mother just as the lights turned back on.

The crowd roared in delight as the Undertaker stood tall in the middle of the ring over a fallen Mark Henry. Then the Undertaker did something no one expected. He pulled Scotty to his feet, throw him over his shoulder and carried him backstage.

Drew ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide as the camera captured his mortified expression

"What the bloody hell happened?" He murmured, stumbling up the ramp.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell just happened out there?" Phil asked, his tired eyes wide. Mark snorted as he dropped Scotty unceremoniously to the ground.<p>

"Hey!" Scotty laughed as Mike pulled him to his feet. "Is that how you're going to treat me, your angelic little-"

"Angelic!" Mark laughed, "You're an idiot."

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked again, the entire roster let out a yeah of agreement. "Why the hell would Taker help Scotty? Or are you kidnapping him to make him your bride?"

Mark roared with laughter before thumping the WWE champion on the head. "Stop being a dolt. No, this was Vince's brilliant idea. Apparently Scotty here is Kane and Taker's little brother. Half brother, that is."

There was a moment of silence before everyone let out a "What?"

"Genius, isn't he," Glenn grunted.

"Are you going to dance with Scotty?" Zack asked, the group perked up.

"What do you think, Ryder?" Mark growled.

"I think if creative and O'Mac say you have to dance," Phil started, "You'll dance."

Glenn and Mark gave each other a stricken look.

"Will you give anyone stink faces?" Evan asked, he shriveled behind Swagger as Glenn glared him down.

"That's actually a legit question," Scotty nodded, "Stop staring at the poor kid like that would you!"

"I'm gonna eat him," Glenn growled as Evan yelped. "And you'll be the first stinkface victim, you little-"

"Jacobs, stop scaring our younger talent!" Vince barked, with a smirk. "Alright, that was brilliant. Once Wade and Randy finish we'll have a meeting for the changes that will change place next year. Let everyone know, that isn't here, it will be in the cafeteria room. There will be pizza, apparently…"

=-=-==-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-9

Vince stood before his talent watching them as they scoffed down the pizza promised to them. Randy was the only person not eating as he was lying on the ground, head resting on a towel as Justin Gabriel sat on the ground beside him working his fingers and palm into Randy's lower and middle back.

"Ow," Randy complained again, as Justin continued to massage the older superstar's strained back. "Wade, Imma gonna ki-OUCH! Kill you! OW! Not so hard."

"I'm hardly touching you," Justin scolded him as though he was a three year old child, "Stop complaining."

"Why'd I agree to a street fight?" Randy whined, as Justin pressed deeper into his upper back. "MAFUCKER!"

"Sorry, mate," Wade winced, as Randy buried his head into the towel, muffling the several curses streaming from his lips.

"Randy was the idiot that insisted on being tossed down the staircase," John chuckled, "Seriously Ran, stop whining."

"Technically I ran down the stairs, and besides; _Fuck off, John_," Randy wailed, "Ted, bonk him on the head will you!"

Considering Randy couldn't see over his shoulder, Ted settled with patting John on the head. Cody giggled as John let out a bark.

"Will you lot _**shut up**_ so we can start this damn meeting?" Vince roared. Randy buried his face into the towel yet again and let out a string of swearwords. "Thank you… now, there will be some changes next year. Particularly to the Pay Per Views. The order will change and so will the number."

There was a silence from the roster, as Randy let out another grunt.

"What changes?" he asked, "Lower Justin! Aaah yeah, ow! Not so hard!"

"Please stop that," Vince grumbled, "Gabriel, go and sit down, that's just disturbing."

The young South African went and sat by his best friend, Wendy… Heath Slater as Randy let out a whine.

"But I was enjoying that…"

"Right, now, Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania will remain as they are," Vince announced, "But some other PPV's will change. Money In The Bank will now be right after Royal Rumble and before Wrestlemania. There will only be one match and the winner will have his match during Wrestlemania. During May, we will have No Way Out where the WWE champion and World Champion will defend in an Elimination chamber match."

He paused for a minute as his employees took in the news; "June and July will be No Mercy and then King of the Ring; ladies we will have a Queen of the Ring match as well, which reminds me, Royal Rumble there will be a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Wrestlemania."

"From two months earlier?" Punk asked, "I'm confused."

"I was drunk," Vince smirked, "Real men drink clearer when they are thunk."

"Sounds like you're still drunk," Scotty snorted. Phil chuckled.

"Shut up," Vince concluded. Scotty simply smirked. "Now in August, SummerSlam is still on, and following that will be Vengeance in September, Survivor Series like usual will be in November, and then Armageddon in December. Now Hell in a Cell type matches will be during Armageddon and TLC matches during Vegeance."

"Wow, you actually thought this through," Punk nodded his approval. "I'm impressed!"

"Ah, go and choke on your Pepsi!" Vince grunted. Phil snorted as some of his coworkers roared with laughter. "Back to business, since Phillip here likes to interrupt me."

"Punk," Punk corrected. He hated to be called Phil, but he absolutely loathed being called Phillip!

"You're all going to get a pay cut by 40%," Vince added; after hearing the collective groan and 'what?' Vince chuckled at the expression on some of their faces. "I'm just pulling your legs. Anyway, John, Glenn and Zack next week during Raw you'll have a script I want you to read over and decide how you will play it out. I will discuss it with the three of you. Mark, Glenn, Scotty, regarding your storyline, I want Kane to stay heel; your main focus will be pestering Cena. Taker will be feuding with the Superstar who will return on Monday, and whether you're a face or not is yet to be determined. And generally, the two off you will make random appearances during Scotty's matches before we reveal to the Universe why you are helping him. Scott will just act all worried and creep out. If there is anything Scotty is good at doing it's overreacting and making a big deal out of nothing! Anybody remember the Pizza back in 1999?"

"Yes," Mark Henry smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone jump so high! "

"Hey! A piece of hair in my pizza is a big deal!" Scotty said, in his defense, "That could have been a pubic hair from some ugly brute!"

The room by now had lost any control and burst into fits of laughter.

"So rude," Scotty grunted.

* * *

><p>Scotty grinned widely as he was enveloped by his children, and then by his mother. Even though he had seen them less than a week ago during Christmas he missed them. Christmas in the Garland family was a traditional celebration. His children and mother would basically drag himself and his brother to Church, Christmas Morning. After a short Mass they would return to home to where the family would share a Christmas feast of a stuffed Turkey, with various vegetables that his mother, brother and sister-in-law prepared Christmas Eve. Surprisingly his nephews prepared the deserts, pumpkin and apple pie and Christmas pudding. Jordan insisted on making banana icicles, a recipe he found online; bananas dipped in honey and coconut and frozen overnight.<p>

Of course, in the frozen winter weather, the family ate them hesitantly, and when Jordan asleep later, Scotty found himself battling out of his brother's headlock.

"How was your trip son?" his father asked, pulling the trolley holding Scotty's bags with him.

"It was fine," Scotty replied, "I slept most of they way."

"Who's the video for next Monday for?" Michael asked.

"Its Chris Jericho," Gabriel said, "He does this every time he comes back!"

"He has countdowns, you moron," Michael said, snarkily. "Not creepy little girls! And he said he isn't coming back!"

"He said it intentionally to deter people off him!" Gabriel snapped, "Clearly it's working!"

"Are you sure he's ours," Aaron whispered cheekily in his wife's ear. Tonya shrugged with a giggle as Scotty watched them, wishing his relationship with his ex-wife was more like his brother's. He pushed the feeling away as he pulled his nephew into his arms and followed his family to the cars.

That New Years Eve Scotty sat on a picnic blanket with his son to his right and his daughter to his left, cuddling into him as the dark blue sky was riddled with bright fireworks, decorating the sky with their intense colours. His parents and his brother sat nearby with his own family also staring at the sky.

Scotty had no resolution to make for 2012, other then to be happy; the previous year was to return to the WWE and to leave his past behind him. He decided he did a fairly good job keeping his resolution for the previous year.

"Daddy?" his daughter's sleepy voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah, baby girl," Scotty asked, planting a kiss on her soft head.

"I love you," she whispered, cuddling into his arms, tighter.

"I love you more," Scotty smiled, his heart at ease as he lay back with his children in his arms, watching the brilliant colouring above them.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, after partying hard with friends, a young couple made their way back to their apartment. Mike Mizanin had his arm around Maryse's waist and his hand on her slightly showing stomach as they stood in an elevator.<p>

"When do you think she'll kick?" Mike asked, yawning; it was close to sunrise and they were only now making it back to their warm inviting beds.

"Its early, Mon amour, and besides, it's a boy," Maryse smiled, "Come on, lets sleep."

* * *

><p>After spending New Years Eve with his family, Ted sat before his laptop in his room. Drew's face stared back at him lovingly, "Happy New Year, Andy."<p>

"Happy New Year, Love," Drew responded, "I miss you."

"We'll see each other Monday," Ted giggled, tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Even if I saw you right now, I'd miss you," Drew smiled, "You look tired, beautiful, get some sleep love."

"I'm not tired, I wanna talk to yo-" his sentence was cut off by a large yawn.

"Not tired at all," Drew laughed, "Good night love. I love you."

"Love you too," Ted yawned.

* * *

><p>Miles away from his family, Chris Irvine sat alone in a dingy motel room, watching to a stained window the fireworks blazing through the night.<p>

He stared down sadly at a picture of his three young children. With a final sigh, the man made his way to the bed he spent the last week in. He'd be travelling again soon enough joining his old colleagues in the WWE, until then though he was alone.

* * *

><p>Poor Chrissy, but YEAH HE IS BACK! I loved how he returned, He totally RIBBED everyone! The audience went wild, I was cheering at home, and then he just walks off without saying anything but COME ON YEAH!<p>

So my plan as you can see I've already planned my Wrestlemania. It'll be Rock Vs Cena, Undertaker Vs Jericho, RHodes Vs Goldust! AirBoom Vs THE USOS (Not Primo and Spastico or Rosa bleche Mendez) Can you tell I cant stand that tagteam! There will be more, but I wanna see who wins Royal Rumble First. If I like it, then it sticks otherwise, its plan B!

Yeah! I'll be able to write more slash soon, now that Jerky is back WOOOOHOOOOO!

Happy New Year Y'all!

peace and chicken grease

YEAH YEAH YEAH! COME ON!

Afro


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

Happy Australia Day to all my fellow Aussies! (Thursday but eh) AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!

WHo watched Raw today. God, Miz and Truth killed me, I couldnt breath during their promo backstage! It was so fucking hilarious!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Along with the entire WWE locker room, Scotty watched Chris run circles around the ring, working the crowd up.<p>

"Is he gonna say anything?" Alex wondered.

"It's getting annoying," Mike laughed, holding an icepack to his cheek as Chris let out another YEAH YEAH YEAH chant. "He's insane."

Scotty chuckled as Chris pulled a camera into his arms and began to film the WWE Universe, "Zack, I think Chris is trying to mock you!"

"Badly," Punk laughed, "He's lost his mind, here he goes again! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"What's he doing now?" Ted asked, as Chris walked up the ramp, still working up the crowd. "Where's he going?"

Chris disappeared from the screen backstage as the crowd roared their disapproval.

"What was that?" John asked

"What? No promo?" Cody asked surprised. "That's different."

"I feel like whacking him one," Zack said, laughing. "Maybe that was the idea, bro."

"Ryder, Cena, lets go," a crew hand called out as Chris reappeared backstage.

"What on earth was that?" John laughed, Chris smirked at him. Zack ran off after fist-bumping the older man.

"Annoying wasn't it?" Chris asked, the men nodded, "Good that's the idea."

"That was weird," Mike said, icepack still against his cheek. "Are you going to do that again next week?"

"That's for me to know, Junior," Chris chuckled.

"Literally, he is like a mini Assclown," John laughed.

"CENA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" John sighed and took off as the other wrestlers laughed at him. Once the match was over their plan was to go to Mike's room after the show for a few drinks. But now they were going to watch the main event between Cena, Ryder, Big Show, Henry and Swagger.

"Hey, Chris, we're having drinks at my place after the show," Mike asked, "Come by!"

"How far is it from here?"

"About five minutes, without traffic," Alex replied, "Arent you in the same hotel?"

Chris shook his head, "I drove about half an hour, maybe more to get here. I wasn't sure where everyone was so I just choose somewhere close to the airport."

"Fair enough," Mike said, with a frown before he perked up. "Why don't you just stay at my place tonight? Go and get your crap in the morning when you wake up!"

"My flight's at about 10.30, Id have to wake up pretty early just to get back to my room to get my stuff," Chris said, "And I paid for the room, junior."

"So, cancel the room," Mike said, brightly. "Come on, Chris, its your first day back! _Come ON_!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Phil laughed, eyes on the TV, "Nice move by Jackie there!"

"Chris?" Mike pouted. "Pwease."

"Fine, you big baby," Chris grunted, "But you're paying for my room."

"I am not!" Mike snapped, with a grin.

Some how Scotty found himself driving Chris to his apartment, when the first ever-Undisputed Champion announced he had a taxi drop him off. Mike of course, pestered Scotty into taking Chris back and forth so there were the two old friends driving down a road towards the hotel.

"Take a left and it's on that street," Chris said softly. The conversation was dead; which Scotty found unusual for the older man, even though every thing was awkward between the two of them since that one day, Chris was still unable to keep his mouth closed.

Scotty seemed to attract people that never shut up, Brian, Ron, Jay, Chris and Mike where some of the people he could name.

"That one?" Scotty asked, spotting a ratty looking motel room. There was nothing around other then a few stores, a bar and a sleazy looking nightclub across the road. "You're staying here?"

"Yeah, I booked in late," Chris shrugged, as Scotty parked the car. "I'll- uh, go check out and get my stuff."

"Okay- uh, do you need help?"

"No," Chris said, quietly, "I'll be quick."

Scotty nodded and watched as the older man shuffled out of the car and made his way to the front desk to cancel his room. Five minutes passed and Scotty saw Chris head towards a door, a few metres away from his rented car. Scotty's brow rose, Chris had yet to open the door, so why did it look like it was ajar? The older man froze before the door, his hand hanging above the handle, hesitantly.

Scotty rolled down the window and stuck his head out, "Everything okay, Chris?"

Scotty flinched slightly when Chris jumped a mile, startled. "Chris?"

Still the blond didn't answer. Scotty, worried, slid out of his car and shut the door, locking the vehicle as he approached his co-worker.

"Chris?" Scotty asked again, as he placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder. Scotty was not expecting the older man to recoil at the contact. "Chris, is everything okay?"

"The door," Chris finally responded. "I- I locked it."

Scotty nodded, though Chris didn't see the gesture, his eyes were locked firmly on the door. He seemed unusually vulnerable; hesitant and scared. Scotty set up his IPhone's torch application and then pushed the door open with the back off his palm. Using the small light from his IPhone he found the switch to the room's light. He heard Chris gasped beside him, as they peered inside the lighted room.

"Jesus Christ," Scotty murmured, as Chris subconsciously edged closer to the smaller man. The room was torn apart; ransacked, the mattress was thrown against the wall, and slashed into as both sofas were turned upside down. Chris's belonging were thrown haphazardly all throughout the room, Scotty noted through there wasn't much, a few clothes and personal belongings.

"Wh- why…" the older man was speechless, and deathly pale. Scotty gently gripped the man's arm and smiled weakly at him when Chris eyed him with wide eye.

"It's okay, Chris," Scotty said, hoping to calm the man down. The Canadian was shaking where he stood, taken aback. "We'll call 911, and tell the front desk, everything will be fine."

Chris nodded, meekly, his eyes darting back and forth around the room. "What- what if they're still here?"

Scotty hadn't thought of that.

The younger man bit his bottom lip, before he pulled Chris out of the room, "Come on, s'okay Chris. Let's just get this reported."

Chris followed him, quietly gripping the smaller man's hand tightly. Scotty squeezed it back as they entered the space together.

Almost four hours had gone by, and finally the two men arrived at the hotel, worn out and exhausted. Mike had left several calls and texts as the two men spoke with the two policemen that had arrived on the scene almost an hour later. Oddly enough nothing was taken from the room, but according to Chris there was nothing to take. He kept his phone, wallet and passport on him at all times. The only things he left in the hotel room were his bags of clothing.

Once the police had finished their short and in Scotty's eyes useless investigation, Scotty helped Chris pack up his clothes, making a mental note that Chris wasn't travelling with many things. Before they left, Chris hesitantly asked Scotty if he could stay with him for the night. Scotty assured the older man that it was fine as he drove them back to his far more secure building.

As they stopped at a red light, Scotty's phone buzzed to life and Scotty answered, "Mike… no everything is fine, sort of… no, we wont be coming and Chris will stay with me tonight… we- his room was burgled… I know, yeah we called them, but they didn't do much. Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow. The lights green, night Mikey…"

"Scotty, I can stay with Mike if-"

"Chris, I told you its fine," Scotty said, gently, turning into a street. "The boys wont leave Mike's room until the sun rises. You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch."

"I cant impose," Chris murmured, eying Scotty warily.

"It's fine Chris," Scotty smiled, "We're on the same flight tomorrow, anyway, so we can just leave together… So are you excited to be back."

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "I just… I needed to get away… back to this…"

"Get away from what?" Scotty asked, as far as Scotty knew Chris always had the perfect home life; he certainly wasn't expecting the older man to explode in a quiet way that moment.

"Jess and I are separated, she wont let me see the kids," Chris let out a deep sigh, "She cheated on me with three separate guys and left me for the forth, she's taken my house and my main bank account. And I'm stuck with the few clothes in my bag and whatever I have in my other stupid bank account."

"Jesus Chris,"

"He hates me I think," Chris whispered, looking out the window again. He was startled slightly as Scotty took his hand into his own and squeezed it.

"I don't believe that," Scotty said, "I just think the Big Guy knows if anyone can handle the bull shit given to us its you. I suppose we're kinda alike when it comes to women…"

"Nora cheat on you?" Chris sighed as Scotty parked the car. Scotty shook his head. "What then?"

"She- uh, you know… you'd think talking about this shit gets easier with time," Scotty laughed, humourlessly. "She was abusive… I- she mistook me for a punching bag…"

"What?" Chris whispered, "How- how could anyone ever… How could she hurt you? You're so… even when we'd accidently hurt you in the ring, we all use to agree that we felt bad, you're just so-"

"Weak," Scotty murmured.

"No, absolutely not," Chris declared, "You're sweet, hurting you, it's like hurting a kitten. You're so-"

"Purrrfect," Scotty joked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm getting nervous. Not use to compliments."

"You should be," Chris whispered, quietly, looking at Scotty's blue eyes shyly. Scotty looked down as Chris inched nearer to the smaller man, who inturn moved closer. Inches apart when suddenly both men jumped back startled. "Right- maybe we should go up."

"Yeah… I'm exhausted," Scotty cringed, blushing ten shades of red.

* * *

><p>Later on when they entered Scotty's room for the night, Chris refused to sleep on the bed, taking the couch insisting that Scotty remained in his own bed for the night. Scotty found himself lying in his bed; eyes blinking tiredly his thoughts slowly cease drifting to sleep.<p>

But before Scotty could really, truly fall asleep the sounds of low sobbing woke him back up. Scotty lay still; listening to the sounds coming from the other room. They were soft, and mournful.

Eyes opened fully Scotty sat up and climbed out of his bed, padding his way over to his friend, lying on the large sofa. Chris was asleep; the tears leaking from his eyes were in his sleep. They were gut wrenching to the younger man, who knelt beside Chris, stroking his blond locks, whispering words of comfort into his ears, just as he would his children. Eventually Scotty's words awoke the other man, who stared with blank eyes at the other man, eyes red and puffy.

"Scotty?"

"You were crying in your sleep," Scotty murmured, still stroking the other man's hair. Chris unwittingly leaned in nearer to the touch. "You alright- Jesus Chris, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"I'm alright," Chris whispered as Scotty placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "Should have worn PJ's."

"And this blanket is a joke," Scotty muttered, rubbing the thin sheet between his fingers. "I paid a flipping fortune for this room; least they could do is give me proper blankets… Chris, come on, come and sleep with me, it's a big bed, plenty of room."

"I- I cant-"

"I wont be able to sleep with you shaking and shivering in here," Scotty said gently. "Making such a racket… It's okay, Chris. We're sober this time."

The older man blushed, slightly. "We didn't really do anything last time though, right."

"Chris… we woke up naked and covered in… you know what, it doesn't matter," Scotty murmured, uncomfortably. Of course Chris would figure they didn't do anything. He wasn't the one with the sore rear in the morning! "We've ignored it for ages now, we can still ignore it… come on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

The older man stood up shivering slightly as he followed Scotty back into the bedroom. Both men snuggled down into the bed, facing away from one another, awkwardly until finally sleep claimed them.

* * *

><p>Ya know I wasnt planning on getting them in bed together so soon. Oh well... hehe<p>

Jerky spoke today! yay!

Anyways. Review? Pwease, I'll give you a cookie... a virtual one anyway.

as usual

peace and chicken grease

afro


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Scotty let out a yawn, as he tightened his hold on the being snuggled in his arms. His eyes blinked opened, soaking in the bright, painful sun. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, the person in his arms squirmed slightly, head lolling up as bright blue eyes stared back at him.<p>

"Morning," Chris whispered, blushing slightly.

"Hey," Scotty yawned, "We'll build a wall, next time."

"Next time?" Chris asked. It was Scotty's turn to blush now; he smiled lightly.

"Shhh," Scotty said, grinning. "We should get up. We have a flight to catch."

"Well, I would, but someone wont let me go," Chris chuckled. But when Scotty moved to free him Chris merely rubbed his head against Scotty's chest, his own hands tightening around the younger man.

"Yeah, I wont let you go…" Scotty scoffed... so much for the awkwardness from the night before. "Chris, I'm comfortable too, believe me, but we have to go."

"Five minutes!"

"What are you? A child! Up!"

* * *

><p>After changing seats with another passenger on board, Scotty sat beside Chris, leaving a seat between them. They had just made it to the plane in time, and settled down in their seats. Both men had enough time to check their IPhones. Chris checked his Twitter account as Scotty text his brother a picture of his scabby knee. He had taken a tumble on the way out of the hotel the day before, and something that disgusted his brother was blood, scabs and nose-snot.<p>

Of course, as they waited for the plane to be ready for lift of his brother responded with an angry response that had both men laughing, until finally the plane took to the air, starting the three-hour flight to their next destination.

Scotty spent most of the time with his eyes closed, listening to his music. Chris was asleep his head resting, beside Scotty, on his coat. Before he slept though, the two men had a short conversation discussing their careers and more. Scotty was pleased to learn that Chris willing to travel along with him, and share the expense of the rooms they stayed in as they travelled the world. The younger man appreciated the company; he always slept better with someone else nearby.

Oddly enough, the awkwardness that lingered behind since that day almost seven years earlier had all but disappeared. Perhaps it was the time that had passed, or perhaps it was the fact both men were far more mature then what they were so long ago. Or maybe it was something more.

Before the draft that separated Raw and Smackdown and in turn separated Chris and Scotty to their brands respectively, the men were practically attached to the hip. Scotty recalled Brian Christopher would constantly tease his best friend, joking that the pair were hiding in plain sight.

When Chris first began the WWE, he made a few screw-ups that resulted in him pissing off the wrong people. Something the Canadian forgot to mention in his book was that Scotty was somewhat of a backbone for him along with Adam, Jay, the Hardy brothers and Brian. Scotty recalled the day he met him; he knew Chris was someone special, someone that would make a difference in the business.

Now that he was back again, Scotty was looking forward to training yet again with the man. Chris always brought out the best in everyone so Scotty was hoping once Chris' feud with Undertaker (also known as his brother!) was over the two would feud or team up. They had teamed up a fair few times during Chris' first year and had even danced together a few times. In fact Scotty was still getting tweets from fans with links to the videos on youtube!

Scotty opened his eyes and pulled out the earphones. He slid his IPod under Chris's neck, hiding it from view, careful not to awake him before he slid out and headed to the bathroom. The plane rattled a little as Scotty slid past a large woman's behind sticking out into the aisle. He winced slightly, the urge to urinate strengthening as he reached his destination only to find it was occupied.

"Damnit," he whined, glancing back at his seat, Chris was still down sleeping. He let out a sigh as the toilet was vacated and then occupied with himself. Once he relieved himself, he washed his hands and then headed back to his seat. He was surprised to see Chris sitting up, wide-eyed looking around anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Chris waited until Scotty sat down before he whispered uneasily, "Did you grope me?"

"What? No, of course not," Scotty said appalled. "I had to pee!"

"I- somebody molested my rear," Chris whined quietly. "I thought maybe you did, but I also though why would you do that and walk away."

"You okay?" Scotty asked, eyes narrowing at the thought. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I just felt someone grab my ass and squeeze," Chris muttered. "It still hurts a little."

"You're kidding?" Scotty grunted, "The nerve of some assholes."

"Scotty, can we… can we swap sides?" Chris asked, eying his younger friend. "I just-"

"Come on," Scotty smiled, "It's okay."

"Thanks," Chris said, as he climbed past the younger man and settled into his new seat. "So uh, what are you doing this week on Raw and Smackdown?"

"Hiding from the Undertaker," Scotty smirked, "And arguing with Lauriniatis for sending McIntyre to Smackdown. Drew tells me he'll have a losing streak on Smackdown which may lead to him being fired by Long on screen. Which is retarded 'cause he won last match we had together… What about you?"

"This week I'll be teaming up with Punk and Bryan but I walk out after I get tagged in!"

Scotty laughed as Chris continued.

"And I have the Highlight Reel next week…"

"Lemme guess you don't talk?" Scotty asked.

"No, actually I will, but it's a cryptic message," Chris smiled, "_Sunday will be the end of the world as we know it_."

"And I feel fine!" Scotty sang playfully, "So you win the Rumble?"

"I don't think so, I'm going to feud with Taker so," Chris shrugged, grinning. "Unless he wins the WWE championship or something…"

"Yeah, you're right," Scotty nodded, "You'd be a great choice though."

"So Undertaker and Kane are your big brothers," Chris asked, smiling brightly. Scotty grinned back, happy to see his friend smiling genuinely. "The only person who could come up with that stupid idea is Vince. Am I right?"

Scotty laughed, "Yeah, but it does sound like this storyline is actually going somewhere, unlike a lot of storylines they do. I mean, I don't understand why Drew's been thrown into this stupid storyline for; they better not bodge this up. He's a good kid."

"Reminds me of Mikey," Chris said, "Not as much of a loudmouth but he's as enthusiastic."

"No one compares to Mikey's mouth," Scotty smiled, "Our little boy's become a man. Maryse is pregnant!"

"What?" Chris asked, eyes widening. "The brat didn't tell me! Aww, we're going become granddaddies!"

Scotty burst out laughing, recalling Mike's drunken rant a few years back, declaring Scotty and Chris his _WWE Daddies. _The young man was drunk and out of his mind at the time, but both men adored the younger boy. During his early years in the WWE, Chris and Scotty took the younger man under their wing.

"You remember that time he was sick," Chris grinned, "I cant believe we both called Vince and told him we couldn't come in!"

"He's a good kid," Scotty laughed, before frowning. "I was ready to kill JBL though that year. And John and Randy, those two idiots…"

"Mmm, he didn't deserve any of the shit everyone put him through," Chris grumbled. "He got it worse than I did."

"Yeah, but at least we were there to look after him," Scotty smiled.

"Yeah, we're great daddies," Chris smirked, "He better name the baby after us!"

"Yeah, Scotty for a boy and Christina for a girl," Scotty smirked; Chris stared him down as Scotty giggled like a schoolgirl. "What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Est delicieux!"<p>

"Yeap," Mike grinned at his fiancé as she murmured her approval of the large grill steak she was chowing down on. While Maryse wasn't one to shy away from food, it was clear she was eating for two. She had not stopped chewing since they entered the diner but Mike was in awe of the woman. She could eat like a giraffe and he would still love her more than anything.

"You spoil me too much, Mikey," she smiled up at him, gazing into his eyes. "Not that I am complaining. Mmm, I wouldn't mind some icecream now, m'ange."

"I wouldn't mind some either," Mike nodded, as he rose and stepped over towards Maryse, helping her to her feet. "There's a nice Gelato shop down the road. Do you want to go there?"

She nodded, holding his hand in her own as they made their way out of the diner. Maryse was four months along, almost five, and her stomach was now protruding slightly. The couple had gone to their first ultrasound a few weeks earlier, and according to the picture that each expecting parent had a copy of, their unborn child was healthy and perfect.

As Mike planted a chaste kiss on Maryse's cheek, he felt his IPhone buzz in his pocket. The young man pulled his phone out and was surprised to find a message from Zack Ryder. He was further surprised when he read the message.

"M'Ange?" Maryse asked, as Mike grinned wildly. "Is everything okay? Who is that?"

"Everything is brilliant," Mike grinned, "baby, I've got to go to Zack's… uh, come with me. I'll get you ice-cream tonight!"

"What's going on?" she asked, following him quickly back to their car. "Mikey?"

"Zack sent me a text," Mike replied, "Johnny's there- he's at Zack's dad's house."

"What? Oh that's brilliant," Maryse smiled, "Wait, is Melina there?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugged as he opened the passengers car door to let Maryse in. He then shut the door and climbed into the driver's chair. "I hope not. I hope he's okay…"

"I'm sure he is m'ange," Maryse replied, squeezing his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at their destination; the couple could see Zack's father shoving his Melina standee deep into the bin.<p>

"I guess he knows what happened," Maryse murmured, as the man gave the bin a kick. "I hope Johnny is okay…"

"Me too," Mike said, parking the car. "Come on baby."

"Mike. Bro thank God you're here," Zack practically fell down the five steps in his haste to get to the older man.

"Where is he?" Mike asked, as he followed the two men into their home. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said a word since Dave dropped him off," Zack replied, "Dad was the only person home, I was out with Big O when dad called me."

"Dave? As in Dave Batista?" Mike asked, with a raised brow. Zack nodded. "Why would he-?"

"Dad are you sure it was him?" Zack asked.

"I know who Batista is, he told me what that – **that BITCH** did to him," Mr Ryder grumbled angrily. "He drove that boy here after he found him chained in the basement!"

"What?" Zack cried as Maryse covered her wide shocked mouth in surprise. Mike shook in anger where he stood. "but- why…"

"I've got to go see him," Mike snarled. "FUCK! That fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill her… I swear-"

"M'ange, go and see Johnny," Maryse whispered in his ear. "He needs you."

The young man was glad to have his fiancé by his side. Calming himself he followed Zack inside.

"He- He's in my room," Zack said, eyes wide. "Mike what's going on? Why's my dad throwing out his Melina merchandise? What did she do?"

"She's been hurting him… Look I'll tell you later," Mike muttered, "I've gotta check on Johnny."

"Okay," Zack nodded, "He'll be okay though right?"

"Yeah, we'll make sure he'll be okay, Zack," Mike replied, as he entered Zack's bedroom. The Long Island loud-mouth closed the door, and headed back to his father. "Johnny?"

Mike found his friend sitting on the ground beside the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking figure. Mike slowly lowered himself sitting beside his broken friend.

"Johnny," Mike whispered, hesitantly placing his hand on John's shaking physique. He wasn't surprised when John flinched hard and whimpered. "It's me, JoMo, you're okay now."

John stared up at Mike hesitantly and only then did Mike see the painful bruises inflicted on the older man. His left eye was blackened to the degree where John could no longer open it. His lower lip was swollen and a stain of dried blood stuck under the man's nose.

"Mikey," his voice was hoarse as Mike wrapped his arms around his battered friend. "Mikey…"

"You're safe Johnny," Mike whispered. "You're safe…"

* * *

><p>We're gonna say there is about a half a day apart from ScottyChris' plane flight and Mike finding John.

Apparently The Big O's name is Adamus Davidus. I'm not sure how I feel about that, so we're gonna pretend his middle name is Owen(us) hence the Big O.

Im going to write my own version of the Royal RUmble it'll be chapter 16, I'm halfway through 15 right now. If i'm not too busy I should update sometime within a few days...

Who watched Raw? Particulary the 6man match with Miz not catching Truth? Something is distracting Mike, I think- he's been screwing up his lines now a lot for a few weeks. I'm gonna pretend for the fic that its cause he's thinking about his bestie and his girlie! Though in Mike's defence, he wasnt standing close enough to really catch Truth; he was standing too much to the right... anyway.

Thanks for reading people!

peace and chicken grease!

afro!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>**

* * *

><p>Mike carried his sleeping friend to the bed, covering him with a thin sheet. John had said nothing, but cried softly in the younger man's arms; eventually crying himself to sleep. Mike knelt beside the bed and ran his hand through John's soft mane. It felt coarse and oily; as though it hadn't been washed in days. There was a slight odour coming from the man, which made Mike wonder how long his friend was chained. Half a handcuff was still clipped around John's wrist. Mike could see the painful red marks under the cuffs all around his wrist. The chain looked as though it has been forced open to free John from whatever he was chained to.<p>

Mike sighed, wondering what his best friend had done to deserve such treatment. He was thankful though, at least John was safe now. He hoped John would finally see clearly and never return to his abusive partner, but Mike knew hoping was all he could do. He knew he couldn't prevent his friend from leaving; not without being forceful and making him stay. He just couldn't do that to John; he couldn't treat him the same way Melina had.

The Ohio Native sat by his friend and checked his phone. He had a text message from Drew; of course he wasn't surprised to find a picture of a person he had seen in Wal-Mart. Drew took many of the pictures that were circulating over the Internet of the people from Wal-Mart. The man had a fascination of the way people presented themselves in the store. Mike smiled slightly; punch in a quick reply of _lol_ before he sent a longer message to Drew, Ted, Alex, and Scotty.

_Jomo's at sacks house, he's banged up and upset, but I think he'll be okay. Just wanted to let you all know. I just hope he doesn't go back to her…_

Mike rolled his eyes and then sent one more message.

_Zack's house. I hate autocorrect!_

Ted was the first to reply.

_Is he OK? Ryder's house? Drew's with me, he hopes he's ok 2._

Mike replied as he received another text from Alex.

_Thank God… what happened? Did he find you? Or what? Do u want me to come by? Y is he at ryders?_

Mike smiled, responding immediately.

_Was out with Maryse. Zack let me know he was here. I'm gonna take him to my place tonight, come over tomorrow. I think he needs all the friends he can get._

_K. I'll b there around 10am? That ok?_

_That's fine. _

_C u 2morrow then._

Mike smiled as he wished his friend a goodnight; amused at how quickly Alex responded. The younger man clearly cared deeply for John. He pulled himself to his feet and looked down at his best friend, hesitating at the idea of waking him up. But he didn't want to impose on Zack and he definitely was not leaving John here alone. There was no way.

No, he'd wake John up, take him home, ran the man a bath and get him clean up. However before Mike could move, there was a gentle knocking on the door, and Zack's head popped in.

"Hey Mikey, Dave's here," Zack said, Mike's eyes narrowed. "He has a lot of Johnny's stuff with him. Apparently that's were he went after he dropped Johnny off; to get his stuff and yell at Melina. He said- well you can come talk to him."

"Do you mind staying with him?" Mike asked, softly. "I don't want him to be alone… Or I can ask Maryse?"

"I can stay," Zack nodded, "If he wakes up I'll call you okay?"

"Yeah, please do."

* * *

><p>"Taylor, be nice," Scotty warned. His daughter pouted as Jordan struggled to buckle himself in. "Here, buddy. I'm gonna get a new car soon so the buckles would be so bloody hard. I hope."<p>

"Can we get a truck, daddy?" Jordan asked. "Like Uncle Aary?"

"No," Scotty replied. "I don't know how to drive a truck, besides, do you know how much money we'll spend on fuel?"

"Daddy can we get hot chocolate?"

"Maybe, its probably all this hot chocolate that's making the two of you grow so quickly," Scotty grunted, "I'm sick of buying clothes. You know I hate shopping!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Taylor asked as Scotty slid into the front, laughing. "And besides, you could let gramma take us shopping for clothes."

"Forget it! She won't accept any money and she always buys those ridiculous shirts with the stupid quotes," Scotty muttered.

"Actually, Uncle Aary took us to the shops last time," Taylor informed her father.

"That explains the '_My uncle is better looking then my daddy_' shirt," Scotty snorted, "I wonder if that fits Angus yet…"

"Hey daddy, Mishy said I'm gonna need a bra soon,"

Scotty thanked God he was still parked. "Err, gramma can get you that. I- uh wouldn't have a clue what to get you, baby girl."

"And daddy, what's a period?" the ten year old asked. Scotty blanched.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing there?" Mike asked, his face stony as he stared up at the larger man. He knew the older man could easily pummel and break him in half but he didn't care. "And what are you doing here now, you brought his stuff so you can leave."<p>

"I ain't go anywhere, you little punk," Dave snapped. "You're not the only person who cares about John!"

"Cares about- what are you on about?" Mike snarled, "You slept with that bitch when she was still with John. The whole fucking world knows about it!"

Dave chuckled, bewildering Mike.

"It isn't funny!" Mike snapped, "Like he hasn't got enough shit to deal with, you think you can just play games with hi-YIM!"

Mike yelped as Dave grabbed the smaller man by the collar and growled in his face.

"What happened between me, Johnny and Melina is none of your fucking business!" Dave growled, only to be startled when Mike pushed him away furiously. "The hell?"

"He is my best friend! He IS my business!" Mike roared, "I've spent the past few months doing nothing but worrying about him! So don't you dare tell me that he isn't my business! That _psychotic bitch_ has been treating him like shit for I don't know how long, and now I find out you've been visiting him and _that bitch_ for God knows how long! How do I know you haven't been using him as a punching bag the way she has?"

Dave didn't respond, instead he stared down at the two large luggage bags he had filled all of John's things in, contemplating Mike's words.

"What do you mean she's been treating him like shit?" Dave asked, "I see them almost every second week-"

"-what? Why would you- what the hell is going on?" Mike wailed, hands flying in the air. "I have a headache."

"For fucks sake," Dave grunted, hands flying into the air in irritation. "Six years of keeping this secret… the three of us are in a relationship."

Mike blinked, "what?"

"Since early 2006," Dave grumbled, "You tell anyone and I'll flay you alive."

"what?"

"Shut up," Dave hissed, "Come on, let's go get Johnny-"

"He's staying with me!" Mike finally found his voice.

"I figured," Dave snapped, "He can't travel all the way to Washington with me. I was going to leave him here until he was feeling better, that's why I took his stuff out of the car… come on-"

"Wait, I don't understand, how could you not know she was hurting him?" Mike asked, eyes narrowing, "If you saw him every second week, how did you not see it?"

"I'd let them know when I'd be coming," Dave replied, after a moment of silence. "She had no idea that I was coming by today. She wasn't even home; not when I found him and not when I got his stuff. I didn't have a clue what she was doing to him- but there is no fucking way I'm letting her near him again. I don't want to ever see him like that again."

"What did she do to him?" Mike asked, hesitantly.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know," Dave answered. "All I know is I saw him chained in the basement, beaten up and smelling like shit, with nothing but a towel to wear. I haven't got a clue how long he was down there for-"

"How could she do this to him?" Mike asked, outraged.

Dave shook his head, "I don't know, but she ain't getting a chance to hurt him again."

Mike nodded, vehemently. He never agreed with anything more in his life. "I'm taking him to my place, it's about forty minutes from here. You can follow me, can you bring his things with you?"

"Is that Prius your car?"

Mike nodded.

"I'll drive him in my car," Dave said, in a final tone. "There's no way you're driving my partner in that excuse for a car."

"It's environmentally friendly," Mike laughed, "And it's Maryse's car. Fine; but you better look after him!"

"Shut up, Mizanin," Dave growled. "I still don't like you."

"Whatever," Mike shrugged. "I don't like you either- I'm gonna have to talk to Johnny about you!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Princess."<p>

After responding to Mike's text, Scotty led his two children through the mall. So far, they had managed to buy Jordan two pairs of jeans, some shirts, a jumper, shoes and under garments. Buying clothes for his son was simple; his daughter on the other hand was difficult.

Not that it surprised him; she was older and slowly maturing into a young lady. He'd allow her to choose her own clothing; so long as it wasn't anything that he deemed inappropriate, like a short skirt, or a midriff. She was ten years old; she was going to dress like a ten year old!

"Hey daddy, are you gonna buy yourself something?" Taylor asked, picking up a pair of white sneakers looking them up and down.

"No, I'm fine," Scotty smiled, "Do you like them? Try them on, baby girl."

"You should buy new shoes," she grinned, pulling the shoes on her feet. "The ones you have are yuck!"

"Maybe next time," Scotty said, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Can I get them?"

"Absolutely," he smiled, "You need some socks too don't you?"

"Yeap, and daddy I need glue for school," she announced.

"No worries," Scotty smiled, "Hey Jordy, come here buddy."

"Okay daddy," the small boy skipped over and hugged his father's leg. "We gonna eat now, daddy?"

"Yeap," Scotty said, "And we'll get our hot chocolate okay?"

"Yeah!" Jordan cheered. "Love you daddy!"

"I love you more," Scotty grinned, filling up with unadulterated joy. His children were his life; nothing was worth more to him then the two children before him.

* * *

><p>"Weh-where are we going?" John asked, his voice shaky, as he lay back allowing Dave to buckle him in. "Where's Mikey going?"<p>

"We're all going to Mike's place," Dave responded, "We're going to stay with Mike for a few days, until you're feeling better then we'll go back-"

"I don't want to go back," John whispered, his good eye tearing up slightly. "Please don't make me go back… please."

"I'm never taking you back to her, Johnny Bear," Dave whispered, placing a kiss on John's forehead. "I meant to my place, baby. Mike and I are going to look after you okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Dave assured, his palm and fingers gently rubbing John's unblemished cheek.

"Okay," John nodded, leaning into the hand, needily, "Where's Mikey now?"

"He's just helping Zack with your bags," Dave responded. "I packed all your clothes into all the suitcases I found. And your passport, your wallet, your phone, its all in my bag, when we get to Mike's; I'll put it in yours."

"Okay" John agreed, tiredly. "Thanks for saving me, Dave."

"Always baby," Dave promised.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm a sucker for Dave Batista… shoot me! I'm posting two chapters today, since I'm rude and didn't update in a while…<p>

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>**

* * *

><p>The two Garland brothers sat watching the six children they had between them playing together on a playground near their parents' home. Scotty sat beside his brother, his IPhone in his hand, regularly texting back to Mike, Drew and Chris.<p>

"So you're serious about getting your own place, Scottstar?" Aaron asked.

"Well, yeah, I just think its time the kids and I left mom so she you know enjoy her retirement," Scotty said, "But the problem is that I'm travelling half the time, I cant leave the kids alone so… I don't know. I just want some of that independence back, having my own place with the kids; you know… I don't want to be too far from mom either…"

"I know what you mean," Aaron nodded, his eyes narrowing in thought. "What if you buy a home nearby, that way you'll have your own place with Tay and Jordi, but still be close to mom..."

"Maybe, I'll think about it and see what I'll-"

"Angus! No! Stay in the playground!" Aaron warned, both brothers smiled lightly as Jordan led the three year old back to the playground. "I swear, Mikey and Gabe are enjoying the swings more then the kids."

"Hey, the swings are awesome," Scotty defended with a laugh.

"You're a big kid, you know that," Aaron chuckled, pulling Scotty into a headlock.

"You love me anyway," Scotty laughed, pushing his brother off.

"Yeah, somehow," Aaron snorted, "So when are we going to go to Disneyworld again?"

"Uh, how about in two weeks time, Saturday," Scotty replied, "We could go then?"

"Alright," Aaron smiled, as Angus toddled his way over to them. "What are you doing during Wrestlemania?"

"Not sure yet," Scotty said, smiling. "What's wrong, Angus?"

"Go home?"

"You wanna go home?" Aaron asked, startled. "Are you sure?"

"Wanna watch Wiggles!"

"Oh no! We're staying here," Aaron said firmly. Angus pouted and stomped off. "Bloody Wiggles…"

"Please, don't think I've forgotten you dancing to them," Scotty laughed, "That was scary…"

"So, I'm going to change the subject back to you," Aaron said quickly. "What's happening now with Morrison?"

"He's staying with Mike," Scotty confirmed, "Mike's texted me earlier, not sure what's going on, but it sounds like John's finally left his girlfriend…"

"Good for him," Aaron smiled, "Hey! I see Jericho is back. WWE setting him up to win the Royal Rumble aren't they!"

"Dunno," Scotty shrugged with an inwardly chuckle. "We haven't been told who wins yet… We just know it'll be forty participants like last year, which is awesome. But it'll be difficult."

"Is that your only appearance in the Rumble?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, there'll be the title matches, and a match between Cena and Kane," Scotty replied, "there'll be a Divas battle royal, which I think the winner verses the champ at Wrestlemania, the WWE and World Champions will defend as well, and there'll be a match between Cena and Kane."

"You already said that but yeah, it sounds like a good Rumble," Aaron nodded, "Last year annoyed me though- forty people and half the time there was only three people in the fucking ring!"

"Yeah, Chris was telling me the same thing the other night,"

"Jericho?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. We've been travelling together for a few weeks now," Scotty confirmed, nodding. Aaron smirked, "What?"

"Rooming together too?" Aaron grinned, his eyebrows waggling. "Suppose it's cheaper to get a double bed, hey bro?"

"Shut up," Scotty blushed.

"Awww, my little brother has a crush," Aaron chuckled.

"I do not!"

"He better not hurt you," Aaron said, with a seriously angry face. "I'd kick his Canadian ass!"

"You're an idiot," Scotty snorted.

* * *

><p>"I told her that I wanted to come back for the Royal Rumble," John said, softly, his head half-hidden in Dave's chest. "She wanted us to both join TNA. I said no and she… she went crazy. I- I-"<p>

"It's okay, Johnny," Dave whispered in his ear softly as he listened to Mike's teeth grind.

"What happened then Johnny," Mike asked, trying to keep his voice calm, void of any anger.

"She- she attacked me," John said, his voice breaking. "I- I couldn't fight back or even defend myself. She came from behind me, so I took most of her kicks to my back and sides. She hit me once in the head too because then I-"

He took a shuddered breath and continued, "Then I woke up chained up in the basement… She was screaming again, saying that I'd never come back to the WWE without her. She kept saying that n-no body would rehire me, that I was pathetic… I couldn't wrestle… that I had no talent-"

"That's fucking bullshit!" Mike said vehemently. "You're brilliant in the ring! Everyone backstage flocks around the TV to watch you every time you have a match!"

John smiled weakly at Mike as Dave nodded in agreement.

"Mike's right," Dave nodded, "I love watching you in action, Johnny. You're amazing."

"Where's Maryse gone?" John asked, his voice hoarse, blushing furiously, wanting to change the subject. He was snuggled between Dave's legs; the pair sitting on a large cushion on the floor before a lit fireplace and a flat screen television. Mike was sitting on a couch, his feet tucked underneath him; wrapped in a warm, deep purple blanket.

"She went to bed," Dave said, "You must have dozed off or something, she wished you a good night; remember?"

"Not really," John yawned, his face scrunching up as his mouth widened with his yawn. Mike smirked slightly. The older man looked so comfortable in Dave's arms, and oddly enough it looked right. Unless if Mike's eyes were deceiving him; the two men were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, made for each other. Dave, for a man of his stature was surprisingly gentle with his lover.

With John's head rested back on his shoulder, Dave ran his fingers through the wet long locks; every so often, placing a gentle kiss on John's temple. John too seemed to be melting into Dave's arms. He seemed so relaxed, so different to the last time Mike had seen John. The older man looked his age yet again, like he no longer carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Royal Rumble this Sunday?" Dave asked. Mike nodded, "Know who's going to win?"

Mike shook his head, "McMahon's keeping it tight-lipped. We've been told who will be the last ten people left in the ring, but he'll tell us the last four this Friday, and then the winner on Sunday before the Rumble."

"You in the final ten?" John asked. Mike nodded with a smile. "I'd love to see you main event Wrestlemania again."

"Hmm," Dave agreed, "I have to admit; I never thought I'd see the day. But you did great, kid."

"Thanks," Mike grinned, shyly. "We all thought Chris was going to win the Rumble, but apparently Vince wants him to face Taker."

"Oh, I thought it was going to be Hunter," Dave said, surprised. "But Chris is probably one of the best choices, and those videos that were airing had a really creepy side to them; they were apocalyptic."

"Badly, and it makes sense, seeing as its Taker's twentieth year," Mike said, excitedly. "Drew had- Drew McIntyre that is- had this hilarious theory and a wicked idea about hiring someone as the devil. Like Undertaker made a deal with the devil to win at Wrestlemania and that the devil guy's trying to stop Taker from winning at Wrestlemania! It's like Supernatural! Of course Drew watches SPN too so-"

"Not that crap again," John laughed, amused by his younger friend's enthusiams. "And you've gotten Drew into that crap too?"

"He's liked it from season one too! He likes Heroes too!" Mike defended, childishly. "And its not crap! So rude!"

"Really? Really?"

"Hey! That's my line!" Mike whined. Dave rumbled with laughter as John laughed gleefully for the first time in weeks. The longhaired man finally felt at peace; safe in the arms of the man he loved, and with his best friend who had been there in thick and thin.

* * *

><p>"Good night, little man and my little princess," Scotty whispered, kissing the each child's forehead as they slept. Scotty pushed the book he had just finished reading to his son, back into the shelf with the rest of the books. He slid out of the room and closed the door quietly, eyes still on his children's sleeping forms.<p>

After wishing his parents a good night, he slid into his childhood bedroom, and lay on the same bed he slept in thirty years earlier. It was far too early for a thirty-seven year old to be in bed, but the single father was exhausted after a full day of parenting. He could safely say that wrestling was less exhausting then parenting.

_Both kids are asleep, after three stories and several excuses not to sleep. I'm going to enjoy a moment of silence before I head out for the Royal Rumble._

Scotty sent the tweet just as his phone began to vibrate startling him enough to drop his IPhone on his nose.

"Son of a-" Scotty checked the caller ID and smiled slightly, rubbing his wounded nose. "Hey Chris."

"Hiya Scofty!"

Scotty sighed, and with a blunt tone asked; "Are you drunk?"

"No… maybe… I had thome Vokka," Chris said, excitedly. "About one bottle of it… lots of it is on my shirt and shoesies. What you doing, Scolly?"

"I'm in bed," Scotty replied.

"Me too! Are you naked?"

"No," Scotty grunted.

"I am now," Chris said, excitedly. "I'll send you a picky!"

"No, that'll be fine," Scotty said, quickly, "Chris, where are you?"

"In a mohel woom," Chris slurred, sadly, "Cant go home, wember? I'm _All by myself… DON'T WANNA BE_-"

"Don't start singing again," Scotty warned, "Chris-"

"I'm all alone…"

"I know," Scotty said, softly. "Where is the hotel room?"

"Not a hohel- a mohel," Chris said, he appeared to be having difficulty pronouncing the T sound. A loud thud followed, "Owie."

"What happened?"

"I fell off the bed," Chris giggled, "I was gonna take the picture of me lying down for you, naked…"

"That's fine Chris," Scotty sighed, "I don't need a naked photo! Where is-"

Scotty flinched suddenly when Chris starting wailing.

"Scotty hates me too!" the final word dragged out into a loud cry, "Everyone hates me! Everyone hates Chlissssss!"

"Jesus Christ," Scotty grumbled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Chris! where is the motel?"

"In South Portland," Chris sniffed, "Far away, near the deep blue sea- _It's blue, like me_! _I'm blue! If I were green I would die, a dabba dee dabadie_-"

"Chris, I'm going to come by in the morning-"

"No body likes me," Chris sang sadly, his voice of key. "I must be a terrible person, I think I'm-"

"Chris, I'm coming now," Scotty sighed, interrupting the mentally deranged man. "Just, get in your bed and I'll be there in an half an hour or so. Just stay put okay- and stop drinking!"

"Love you Scolly," Chris whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah," Scotty grunted, "Pain in the ass."

"It does hurt," Chris said, "I fell on it."

"What?"

* * *

><p>After yawning for the third time in a row, Mike slowly pulled himself to his feet. "I'm going to bed, um, the guest room's just down the hall, Johnny knows where- whenever you two are ready to crash."<p>

"Thanks, kiddo," Dave nodded, pushing himself up on the sofa; and John up onto his lap. "I'm feeling a little tired too, how about you John?"

The smaller man nodded, his eyes barely open. Without a word, Dave stood up, John still in his arms and followed Mike towards the bedrooms.

"I can walk you know," John complained, squirming slightly. With a grin, Dave allowed John to slide down to the ground flat on his feet. John however, still held on to Dave's hand as he led the older and larger man to the guest room. "Good night, Mikey, and thanks."

The two old friends shared a warm hug as Dave looked on with a smile. As Mike disappeared into his bedroom, he watched over his shoulder as Dave led his smaller lover into the guestroom, with such tenderness. The Most Must-See Champion slid into his warm bed, and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, his hand resting on the small bump on her stomach.

* * *

><p>Whoops, forgot about posting this chapter, had it nearly finished like a week ago, just got busy and lazy! TADDAA!<p>

The next chapter(Yeah I know I said it would be this one- shut up) will be the Royal Rumble 2012; it'll be my version of the Rumble- writing a rumble is $^%ing hard… lol  
>Hopefully I'll have this posted within the next week or so- works been busy, so I've been doing stuff at home too… Plus Easter is coming up, so I'm more focused on my fast then writing my slash fiction… as much fun as it is…<p>

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho(Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting backstage with his fellow WWE Superstars, beside Chris, Scotty watched and waited as the forty-man Royal Rumble was about to begin; Lillian Garcia was going over the rules of the Rumble before Mike's music roared in the arena. The Superstars watching just behind the entrance under the Titantron laughed as Jerry Lawler complained about Mike having a mike in his hand.<p>

As Mike rambled on about headlining Wrestlemania 27 the year before, and promising to headline Wrestlemania 28 this year, Alex Riley's music played. The younger man made it down to the ring and the match officially started.

"_I will out last every other man that comes down that ring, Riley_," Miz snarled at his once rookie, "_You'll just be another one of the forty men I eliminate!"_

"_Technically, Mike, its thirty-nine other men,"_ Alex laughed, the locker-room chuckled as Alex continued, "_And that's only if you outlast me_!"

"Excited to be back, Johnny?" Scotty grinned, Morrison nodded matching Scotty's grinned. He was sitting with Batista, who was talking with Randy Orton beside him, "I'm glad you're okay kid."

"So am I," John nodded, he looked up at Scotty, his deep brown eyes filled with gratitude, "Thanks by the way, I- you really helped me see that I deserved better, you, Mike, Drew, Teddy and Alex are the best friends a guy could have... so thanks."

"Anytime," Scotty smiled, as the countdown began yet again.

"Rhodes you're up!" a crewman said, as Cody jumped up and headed to the entrance.

"Good luck," Ted called out, Cody grinned at his best friend before he disappeared into the stage. The men watched as Cody and Mike double teamed Alex for the next minute and a half, until finally the bell sounded again. Jack Swagger made his way into the ring, and was eventually followed by Yoshi Tatsu.

"So who wins?" Drew asked, looking over to the older superstars. Mark chuckled, "what? I'm curious!"

"You'll find out soon enough," Glenn snorted. "Just shut up and watch!"

"Marella, you're up!"

"Interesting ending though," Chris smiled at Scotty. He felt a little embarrassed around the younger man after his drunken behaviour a week earlier, but he knew Scotty wouldn't judge him. He spent the last week with Scotty and his parents, and while Scotty's mother fawned over him- which was a nice change, he hadn't realised how much he missed his own mother- Scotty's father was another thing. The old man wasn't to keen on having Jericho in his house. It had been a while since he felt like a six year old, but from what Scotty had told him, his father had that affect on everyone!

"Yeap, looking forward to Wrestlemania this year," Scotty grinned. He yelped when something icey touched his neck. Looking up he found Phil with a can of Pepsi in one hand and a can of Coke in the other.

"Tadaa!" Phil handed the coke to the older man and squished between Ted and Drew, "I didn't shake it."

"Foley! In ten seconds!"

"Thanks," Scotty laughed, "Great match with Ziggler!"

"Thanks!" Phil grinned, the two men clinked their cans and turned their attention to the television. Santino had donned the Cobra puppet and Foley, Mr Socko! The arena was full of laughter as the two stalked one another out. "I love the Royal Rumble!"

"Mahel, you're up, and Dibiase you're after him!"

Ted stood up as Mahel disappeared into the ring.

"Good luck, Teddy," Drew smiled; Ted grinned at him before he too headed down to the ring. Not even a minute in the ring, Ted had eliminated Jinder Mahel. Backstage the men and women cheered as the crowds roared their approval!

"And there's the first eliminee," Chris smirked.

"Is that even a word?" Phil asked.

"It is now," Chris snorted. For the next few minutes the Superstars watched amused and enthralled by the Rumble. Primo, Tyson Kidd Sheamus were the next entrants, and when R-truth's music played, Primo found himself eliminated by Santino and Yoshi! Hunico was the next participant, accompanied by Camacho. He immediately attacked Ted, which had Scotty and Chris laughing when Drew growled out loud. Of course a moment later Hunico was flattened by Sheamus. In the ring, Mike was being double-teamed by R-truth and Riley just as Swagger and Foley were eliminated.

"Boo!" Phil laughed as Dave Otunga made his way down to the ring. The moment the man entered the ring; he was struck down by the cobra. The locker room roared with laughter as did the WWE Universe as Otunga fell down in the middle of the ring. "Go Santino!"

"The ring's really busy," Chris said, just as Tyson Kidd was eliminated. Soon enough Kofi Kingston ran down to the ring, teaming up with R-truth against Rhodes and Miz.

"Yeah, it's a change from last year's two people in the ring for half the match," Phil nodded, "Forty men is brilliant, but last year… I don't know, when I re-watched it I was bored a little. First I took over the ring, and then John-"

"Forty men and half the time there was only six people in the ring!" Cena laughed, "It was bull shit."

Gabriel, Ryder, Bourne and McIntyre began to count down from 10 to one; eventually the locker-room was counting with them as a maniacal laugh started. The boys roared their approval, as did the ladies sitting amongst them. Kharma was making her way down the ring surprising the men in the ring.

"Oh My God!" Natalia cheered, "She's back! Why didn't she tell us!"

"Who is she?" Scotty asked, "Oh hang on! Isn't that Awesome Kong?"

"Yes," Beth replied, "She went on maternal leave. I guess she's had the little munchkin!"

Phil was suddenly on the floor rolling around laughing as Dave Otunga was thrown out of the ring by Kharma! "I love it!"

"Haha! I love that everyone's keeping a distance from her," Beth giggled. On the screen, Kharma stalked out her male counterparts with that sinister grin she was known for. As she eliminated Yoshi Tatsu, and the wrestling continued Zigglers music played, Vickie accompanied him. Dolph was knocked down by a boot to the face, from Kharma, who then turned her attention to the Miz.

The locker room was in hysterics when Mike like out a scream and rolled out of the ring. Jomo was in tears as Kharma slid out after the Miz and chased him around the ring. Twice.

The laughter was even harder when Miz used Vickie as a shield, screaming at Kharma. "Leave me alone! Go and heckle someone else!" The woman let out an evil laugh as she followed Mike into the ring, but allowed him some leeway. She set her sights on Cody Rhodes who was quite close to eliminating Dibiase. The Usos music played and Jimmy was making his way down the ring.

"Scotty, you're up!" Scotty perked up and rose.

"Okay," Scotty nodded, jumping on the spot to warm up, "I'll see you guys out there."

"Good luck," Chris said, "Don't have too much fun out there. Wait until I come!"

His music played, and the crowd cheered as he danced his way to the ring. He slid in quickly and ran over to Ted who was struggling with Hunico and Ziggler. He hit Ziggler with a running bulldog before he and Ted spent the next few minutes double teaming Hunico. Tyler Reks was the next entrance and the next eliminee as the moment he entered, Kharma threw him out!

Scotty stood by the corner of the ring between Jimmy Uso and Ted as the two younger men pointed at Reks laughing. Alex Riley waved bye-bye as behind them Ziggler yelled at Kharma to get out of the ring.

"There is no place for you here!" Ziggler smack-talked. "Get out of the ring, before we hurt you!"

The crowd roared their disapproval until Kharma gave him the answer by running him over with a clothesline! Again the four faces in the corner stood pointing at Ziggler laughing.

_DO IT AGAIN!_ The fans cheered as Ziggler stood up. _DO IT AGAIN!_

"DO IT AGAIN!" Scotty cheered, when a certain fan favourite song started.

"SOMEBODY CALL MY MOMMA!"

As Kharma pummelled Ziggler yet again, Brodus danced his way down. In the ring Scotty and Jimmy Uso danced along until finally Brodus entered the ring, and headed over to Scotty.

_DANCE-OFF! DANCE-OFF! DANCE-OFF!_

The fans cheered as the two men took to the middle of the ring. Oddly enough the twelve other opponents stood watching the two men dance to the music in the middle of the ring. Scotty took a quick look around and decided the ring was just big enough for him to do his favourite dance move, but before he could get down to do the worm, something rushed past him and a moment later Kharma was eliminating Brodus Clay!

The entire group of men moved far back from Kharma, as the crowd roared their approval. The next rumbler was a blast from the past as the Road Dogg made his way to the ring. Of course he refused to enter the ring, eyeing Kharma almost fearfully.

"Why don't you just cling onto the bottom rope like you usually do!" Scotty called out, laughing. His old friend of course responded the only way a person from DX would respond; with a crotch-chop! The crowd began the countdown as Scotty turned to find Kharma in his face. He grinned at her, helplessly as the Usos music played again- Jey ran down to the ring as Scotty moved away from the powerful woman.

"Has anyone told you that you have nice eyes!" Scotty asked, with a flirty wink. Kharma smiled at him, and then began to laugh maniacally. "Please stop laughing."

A moment later, he was seeing stars as he lay flattened, down on the ring. While Scott lay count stars, Justin Gabriel ran down to the ring and Santino was eliminated by Cody Rhodes; Ziggler by Kharma and Kharma by Sheamus! The large woman looked up at Sheamus menacingly.

Finally, Scotty leapt up and clotheslined Rhodes- the blonde man froze when similar music played in the background. As Scotty looked up at the titantron, he saw images of himself, Rikishi and Grandmaster Sexay dancing- pictures from almost 10 years ago! Dancing down to the ring was his best friend- Brian Christopher. The crowd went wild as the son of the hall of famer entered the ring. He and Scotty hugged it out in the middle of the ring as the wrestling continued around them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here! Scotty asked.

"Surprise!" Brian laughed, when their old music played again, this time Rikishi was making his way to the ring. "Double surprise!"

"Assholes!" Scotty snapped, laughing, as Rikishi gave him a bone-crushing hug when he entered the ring. "You should have told me!"

"Dance already!" Alex roared, he began to clap in beat, hands raised above his head- starting off a trend in the ring- all the men, other then Mike and Cody began to clap along. Finally the Too Cool music played again- the three old friends danced along to their music, unbeknownst to them their co-workers were dancing along with them.

Except for Mike who was busy trying not to laugh as Cody who was trying to dance- but apparently had three left feet! The music continued until it changed to a countdown- Chris Jericho had arrived.

The very first Undisputed champion walked down to the ring, microphone in hand. "Cut the damn music! Cut it! What the hell do you think you are doing? This is the Royal Rumble, not the Royal Dance Floor. Go back to the early 2000's when you three mattered!"

The crowd booed, as Scotty shook his head at Chris, who finally entered the ring. Scotty got in his face and the two did what they did best- talked trash and then attacked! As Scotty and Chris took turns punching one another, Kofi Kingston found himself eliminated and Drew McIntyre made his way to the ring- taking his time as he walked down the ramp.

The longhaired Scotsman entered the ring as Alex Riley charged at him- only to be eliminated by the Sinister Scotsman with some assistance from the Miz. Mike raised his hand, waiting for Drew to high five him, but all he got for his troubles was a DDT! The crowd cheered their approval as Ted chuckled from his corner where he sat resting- watching the action in the ring, just as Zack Ryder ran down to the ring- ready to rumble. The first thing he did was push Hunico out of the way; assisting Ted, who slowly stood up and stumbled out over to the other corner post. Hunico found himself thrown back into that corner by McIntyre- landing flat on his butt. Drew smirked as he poked Rikishi who was close to eliminating Rhodes. The large man stopped and turned facing the Scotsman.

Drew pointed down at Hunico, and Rikishi understood exactly what the younger man meant. The crowd stood on their feet roaring with laughter as Hunico was treated to a classic stink face, courtesy of the originator! Rikishi stood up and grinned at the younger man.

"That's disgusting!" Ted said, with a laugh. Goldust made his way to the ring- and immediately attacked his younger half brother- irritating the younger man.

"Eliminate me," Rikishi said softly as he walked past Drew. The long haired man turned to Ted and winked at him. Startling the crowd, Ted and Drew worked together, eliminating the large man. The two men fell to the mat, exhausted after that effort. The two men yelped when Scotty and Chris suddenly fell on them!

"Get yer fat arse off me," Drew smirked, Scotty and Chris still wrestling above them- the Sinister Scotsman snaked his arm underneath the two men, and towards the orange trunked rump that belonged to his lover, he grabbed a handful of meat and squeezed. Ted gasped but his facial expression remained the same as he pushed Chris off him. He eyed Drew with reddened cheeks, as Drew grinned at him cheekily.

Suddenly the lights went off, and the Undertaker's music played; the most respected man in the locker room was about to make his entrance. Drew leaned over in the pitch-black darkness and planted a kiss on Ted's cheek.

"OI!" Scotty said, smacking Drew across the head, before whispering. "I'm not Ted!"

"Pass it on!" Drew blushed, he could hear Ted and Chris giggling like school girls. "Shh!"

"I'm not passing it on. Pervert!" Scotty grouched, as he stood up, the lights were on- dim as Undertaker walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Scotty stumbled back eying the phenom; his eyes wide and full of fear. As they had planned earlier, Taker neared the young man; Scotty moved further back until he crashed into Brian, his best friend came to his rescue, standing before the Undertaker- of course Grandmaster Sexay was eliminated a moment later. As were Road Dogg, Jey Uso and Justin Gabriel. Scotty by now had run to the other side of the ring!

"Stay the hell away from me!" Scotty screeched. "Get lost!"

Mark's eyes twinkled; the old man was amused at Scotty's choice of words. The sound of many fan girls going wild alerted everyone of Randy Orton's entrance- a second in the ring he had eliminated Jimmy Uso, just as Mike eliminated R-truth! Randy's attention was turned to Mike then, and the younger man was laid out with an RKO!

As Mike lay dazed on the ground, Scotty shoved Hunico away from him and into the Undertaker who stalked towards him. Taker shoved Hunico into Drew. The Scotsman slapped the other man across the chest as Ted motioned to Drew to eliminate the man. Drew winked at him, and Ted read the message loud and clear.

The couple eliminated Hunico together as Mike slowly stood up rubbing his forehead tiredly. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of his best friend's theme song. Startled he watched as John Morrison made his way down to the ring. Around them, the WWE Universe roared their delight for the Friday Night Delight!

The most must-see WWE champion was surprised to see his best friend slid into the ring. Due to his surprise he did the only rational thing he could think of.

He slid out of the ring- running laps around the ring; John chasing after him until he caught up, gripping onto his best friend before he whispered in his ear. "Eliminate me quickly when we get back in the ring!"

Pushing his old tag team partner off him the younger man slid back into the ring, John following him. As the two fought valiantly Big Show's music played; and as Big Show made his way down to the ring- Mike eliminated John.

Before Show could do any damage, Randy hit him with a devastating RKO; Only to have the Miz eliminate him! The viper looked up at the younger man, anger present on his handsome face as the crowd booed!

Of course, Randy Orton wouldn't be Randy Orton if he didn't head back into the ring to attack the younger man. Mike screamed and turned around into a choke slam by the Undertaker- Randy stopped and slid out of the ring, a smirk on his face as he walked up the ramp. Mike fell out of the ring, after rolling under the bottom rope!

Scotty couldn't help himself, giggling as he smacked Chris across the face for the third time. When John Cena's music played the crowd roared. Booing and cheering, and when he ran down to the ring, the chants started.

**Let's Go CENA!**  
><strong>CENA SUCKS!<strong>

The man jumped on Jericho who was kicking down on his broski Zack Ryder. Zack eventually stood up and helped John keep Chris down! Behind them Scotty watched as Cody and Goldust fought in the middle of the ring- behind them Drew and Ted continued to work together trying to eliminate the Big Show- who pushed both men to the ground with a wide hand! As Wade Barrett entered the match, Cody Rhodes and Goldust were eliminated; Drew and Ted had used their own momentum against one another to eliminate them. As Barrett and Sheamus battled, Drew went to Sheamus- helping Barrett, while Ted did the opposite, he attacked Barrett, helping Sheamus.

The two men stopped, realising what they were doing. Their next action had the Universe laughing. As Ted threw Wade into the ropes, Drew did the same to Sheamus- both the Irishman and the Englishman collided headfirst in the middle of the ring and fell with a thud to the mat.

Outside of the ring, Cody and his brother still continued to fight, referees struggling to separate them. The sky went red, as Kane entered the Royal Rumble Match- he immediately eliminated Barrett, and then the Big Show who was kicking a hole in the Undertaker! As Taker stood back up, Scotty was catapulted back into him, thrown by Jericho. Both men fell to the mat, leaning against the corner post.

"I need a beer," Mark murmured. Scotty snorted. "It aint funny boy!"

William Regal was entrant number thirty-nine and the moment he entered the ring, he was met with a right hand from Drew, then one from Ted, another from Drew, and one more from Ted, and another from Drew, and again from Ted, and a kick from Drew, and then a Ruff Ryder from Zack and an elimination from Drew.

As the fans counted down the last entrance Mike entered the ring again, as the nine men wonder who the final entrant was going to be- Vince remained tight-lipped.

_**IF YOU SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKING!**_

The Universe erupted as John's eyes widened, startled. He wasn't the only superstar surprised though- none of them had expected Dwayne to come storming down the ramp, ready to rumble. He entered the ring, but instead of jumping straight to Cena; he threw a right hand to Kane, and another and another! John joined his side and together the Wrestlemania opponents eliminated the thorn in John Cena's side. Of course after that they turned to one another and started on each other!

Of course, Kane wasn't an easy person to eliminate. He re-entered the ring after his elimination. Mike was choke slammed yet again falling out of the ring for the hundredth time that match, Soon Kane had choke slammed Ted and Drew, then Sheamus, Zack, Rock and Cena! He turned to Scotty, and as he reached over to the terrified man, Taker stood between them, stopping his younger brother with a shake of his head. Kane snarled but exited the ring; Taker watched Kane walked up the ramp, standing by the ropes. Behind him Jericho slithered up to him, and with a quick move, Undertaker was eliminated!

Chris fell down, worn out as around him the remaining other seven men slowly arose. Sheamus and Ryder wrestled as John and Rock fought one another in a corner as Ted and Drew double teamed Chris- until Scotty took over- the two men took another corner of the ring.

Drew and Ted sank back into the fourth post, watching as the six other men wrestled in their own corners. Mike finally reentered the ring- Drew and Ted gave each other a look as someone in the audience screech.

"Get that annoying loudmouth bastard!"

Drew struggled not to burst out laughing as he and Ted stomped down on the Most-Must-See WWE champion. The two men helped Mike up- readying to eliminate him, but Mike poked both men in the eyes, stumbling away from them as the two men gripped their eyes.

_"Son of a-"_

_"PG!"_ Ted finished loudly. Mike by now, was on the other side of the ring- pounding away on the Rock and Cena. Of course, he was easily overpowered, but when John ran at him, ready to clothesline him out of the ring, Mike ducked; Cena's own momentum sent him flying over the top rope! The Rock stood by the rope, roaring with laughter as Mike sank to the ground, gasping for air.

John stood up, talking trash, as Rock continued to laugh at him. Karma(not the wrestler) bit Dwayne in the arse when Ted and Drew snuck up from behind; eliminating the People's Champ. This time, Cena sat laughing at the Rock as the man stared up at the two people who eliminated him, Ted looked apologetic as Drew laughed.

A moment later, Drew was jumped from behind by Zack, but the Sinister Scotsman was ready for him, a moment later Zack was making his way up the ramp, with a sad face :(

Behind him, his new tag team partner was struggling to get eliminate Chris Jericho- but before Ted could succeed, Sheamus had him thrown over the top rope, along with Jericho, who slid under the bottom ropes- Ted landed with a thud, the back of his head hitting the wall hard.

Drew saw red, and a moment later he had eliminated Sheamus. Along with himself! Both men fell and landed a few feet away from Ted, who rubbed the back of his head, slowly pulling himself to his feet- Drew and Sheamus s arose together glaring at each other- Ted took charge and stood between the two- helping the referees separate them before they started to fight!

In the ring, the last three superstars watched each other intently. Scotty raised his arms and began to clap, the fans cheering their approval when Sheamus suddenly brogue kicked Jericho and then Miz. Scotty's mouth dropped as Sheamus left the ring.

"How the hell am I meant to eliminate them when they're knocked out!" Scotty roared, drawing laughter from the Universe. Sheamus grinned at his friend in the ring, and disappeared backstage. Scotty turned back to the two men slowly stirring before him. The superstar felt overwhelmed, he was in the final three. The thousands in attendance were chanting his name.

Scotty pulled Chris up onto his feet, knowing that time was drawing near, the rumble was almost over- he pulled Chris over to the ropes, smacking him acorss the chest as he tried to heave the man over the ropes. Chris struggled helplessly, growling out an angry "No!"

Scotty let out a war cry and pushed harder. His war cry changed to a startled scream when he was suddenly hoisted of the ground and over the top rope. He landed with a thump on his back, Chris sprawled across him as Mike let out a cry of joy. The Rumble was over.

Mike the Miz had won his very first Royal Rumble.

The young man's music played as he celebrated in the middle of the ring- oddly enough, much of the Universe were cheering with him!

"You know, we're never going to hear the end of this," Chris whispered, as he slowly got up to his feet. Scotty lay still- the Rumble wasn't over yet- it was time to prepare for Wrestlemania. The former Undisputed Champion began to kick and stomp down at Scotty. The Worm King yelped and groaned in pain, covering his face as the assault continued, the referees struggling to pull Jericho off.

The arena went dark.

The crowd went wild as Undertaker stormed down to the ring, but before he could get his hands on Jericho, the Canadian ran away through the crowds. Mike quickly slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp, far away from Undertaker, screaming to the crowd.

"This is my moment! Mine! I won!"

Mike held arms up, victorious as Royal Rumble 2012 ended.

* * *

><p>I want to make a tag team using Ted and Drew- they're too sexy not to team up together!<p>

Yes, Sheamus didn't win- not that it matters considering how ridiculous the match between Sheamus and Dbry was! 18 seconds! Really Really? What kind of fuckery is that?

The divas match was longer- albeit it wasn't that great… I prefer my plan- Natalya Vs Tamina Vs Beth for Wrestlemania- During Royal Rumble(I wasn't bothered writing this) there was a Battle Royal for the Divas Number one contender. Tamina And Natty win together when they land on at the exact time- though the WWE's plan was to only have Natty initially!

Undertaker and Triple H was brilliant! As was Jericho and Punk- kinda wish I stuck to this- but oh well- I reckon Taker and Jericho would be brilliant- never seen it before!

Rock/Cena was brilliant! WHAT DID everyone think of Wrestlemania?

My condolences to Kharma- I actually felt really sad when I found out she had lost the baby. I wish her and her partner the strength to get through these hard times. Losing family is never easy, especially not your own child.

Happy Palm Sunday to all the Western Churches out there! :)

Next update will be soon, maybe in two weeks time

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho (Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>**

* * *

><p>The day after the Royal Rumble, and a successful follow up Raw, a few of the WWE Superstars headed to a local bar. Scotty and Phil were of course of designated driver duties, and of course, half of the group was drunk within a few hours.<p>

Chris was one of the few men that was still fairly sober, after only one drink. He, John Cena, Drew, Ted, Evan and joining the locker-room for one of the first times (and what he hoped wouldn't be the last) was Dwayne Johnson. He and Chris were amused by the argument that Scotty and Phil were currently having.

"Coke tramples all over Pepsi!" Scotty laughed, "Your drink has nothing on Coke!"

"What! Pepsi is awesome, we've got stars lined up to star in the Pepsi ads!"

"That's because Pepsi needs all the support it can get!" Scotty laughed, "Coke can get any random hick of the street and still sell a better product! Not even the King; Elvis Presley-"

"Long live the King!" Chris cheered.

"-could make a difference if he sang a song to campaign Pepsi!"

"Scotty has a point there," Dwayne chuckled.

"Pepsi taste better!" Phil said stubbornly.

"No it doesn't! It makes vodka yucky!" Evan argued.

"It tastesh like shit!" Cody slurred, leaning comfortably on Drew.

"Alright, my shout, who wants a beer?" Ted asked.

"Me!" Chris cheered."and one for Dwayney!"

"Shut your mouth," Dwayne warned, "What kind of nickname is that?"

"That's what he calls you in bed!" John giggled as Mike stumbled back and fell on Phil.

"Imma gonna win your title off you and become the number one ace reporter in the Daily Planet," Mike told the Straight Edged man.

"Of course you will, Lois," Phil snorted, shoving Mike over onto the couch. Mike rested his head against his shoulder and let out a hiccup. "Where's Sheamus?"

"Heckling the Bellas and Natty," Drew responded, pointed to the other half of the bar where the divas sat amongst some of their co-workers. "Divas match during Wrestlemania will be great this year!"

"The whole pay-per-view sounds great so far," Phil chuckled, "Triple-threat match between three divas that can wrestle, Rock and Cena, myself and Mikey, D-Bry and Sheamus, Jericho and Taker."

"Ted and I might be apart of the tag-team match at Wrestlemania," Drew added, "Mr McMahon liked how we tagged during the Rumble."

"Yeah, why did you two do that?" Cody asked, "It was so unusual, but you made it work."

"We kind of just decided there and then," Drew nodded, "I'm looking forward to Money in the Bank. I think Sheamus wins it doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Daniel Bryan nodded, "Vince was going to have him win the Rumble and Miz the Money in the Bank, but then he changed his mind."

"How do you know?" Mike asked, slurred.

"You told me," Bryan laughed. Mike nodded.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey Scotty, who's that guy by the bar," Punk asked quietly, nodding his head in the direction of the bar where Ted stood ordering their drinks. Right beside Ted, sitting on a barstool was a darkhaired man, staring directly at him. Scotty raised a brow, staring at the built man who stared back at him; an almost knowing look on his face. "I've noticed him staring at us a few times now."

"Dunno, Phil," Scotty shrugged, he had stopped staring at them now and turned his attention back to the bar. "Don't worry about him, probably just a fan or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Punk replied, with a roll of the eyes. "I wonder how long until he asks for twenty autographs…"

Scotty chuckled as Ted made his way back to the group, holding a large tray of beer, a can of Red Bull and two glasses of Pepsi.

"Scotty, the Red Bull is for you," Ted said, as Scotty took the can, "Pepsi is for Bryan and Punk, and beer for everyone else."

"Pussies," Mike giggled, slurping half of the glass in one go.

"That's you last drink for the night Mike," Alex warned.

"But-"

"No!"

"Awww!" Mike pouted, "You're no fun."

"Neither are you when I have to drag you to your room!" Alex retorted. The men chuckled and delved into a deep discussion about action figures; the conversation brought on by Cody Rhodes of course.

"What a conversation," Scotty murmured, watching as Chris placed an empty glass on the table before them. "Seriously, action figures."

"We shouldn't talk," Dwayne chuckled, "What about our conversations about toilet paper."

Scotty snorted, "Oh God, I forgot about that- seriously, what where we drinking that night."

"Wasn't that the same night we had an interesting conversation about tampons," Chris chuckled, before he shook his head tiredly. He ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus."

"You okay," Scotty asked, the man looked close to passing out, his skin paling in colour. "Chris?"

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room," Chris murmured, massaging his temples, "I don't feel so well…"

"I'll drive you back," Dwayne said, "I'm going to have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I'll come too," Scotty said, "How many have you had to drink?"

"Not many but yeah, you drive," Dwayne nodded.

"Hey, if you guys are going can Mike and I get a ride back?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Scotty nodded. Mike shook his head, "If you can convince Mike to leave."

"He doesn't have a choice,"

"I'm not going!"

"Now!"

"Fine," Mike pouted.

* * *

><p>Scotty woke up the next morning to retching coming from the bathroom; Chris was awake, bent over the toilet, vomiting whatever was in his stomach. The younger man slid out of his bed and made his way over towards the bathroom, to check on his friend.<p>

"Chris? You okay?" He knocked on the door once and tried the doorknob; finding it open he pushed the door open and walked over to the older blond. "Chris?"

"Jesus- my head's killing me," Chris whispered hoarsely, "What did I drink last night?"

Scotty froze, the man before him had basically nothing to drink, a glass of beer and a shot of tequila wasn't exactly something to bring on a hung-over Jericho. "You had a shot of tequila and a beer- you've had more that that before- and that tequila wasn't exactly strong."

"Where the hell did we go?" Chris murmured, "I remember Raw, when I attacked you and Undertaker came in for the rescue, and we came back here and we played Angry Birds- when the hell did I drink tequila?"

Scotty's brow rose, "You only had two drinks- what did you do take a roofie last-"

Scotty cut himself of abruptly when Chris paled, "You think I was drugged?"

"I- I don't know," Scotty stumbled, "You couldn't have been- I was- we were with everyone last night- Dwayne bought the tequila and you only had a shot- and Ted shouted the beer after- and that's when you said you didn't feel good- you crashed out in the car on the way here. Dwayne and I had to carry you in here. You wouldn't wake up…"

"Some one drugged me!" Chris cried, his eyes filling with trepidation, "What if someone raped me? Oh God, Scotty- what-"

"shhhhhh," Scotty hushed him, pulling him into a protective hold. "No one touched you okay- I was with you all night okay… Look, maybe I'm wrong- lets go down to the closest hospital and find out okay."

"No one touched me?"

"No one," Scotty assured, "Come on- lets get going- we have to get back in time for Smackdown! And its already midday…"

"Okay," Chris nodded, gripping Scotty's hand tightly.

* * *

><p>Scotty sighed; he had been sitting in a waiting room for over an hour with nothing but the game Angry Birds to entertain him. Chris had gone in with a young doctor and had yet to return. The younger man was losing patience, wondering how long it took to draw some blood or take a urine sample.<p>

Maybe Chris couldn't pee…

Scotty giggled to himself, when finally Chris approached him looking deathly pale and scare. Scotty's face tightened, "Babe, you okay?"

Chris nodded as he responded quietly. "I tested positive- someone drugged me…"

Scotty inhaled sharply. "What?"

"I- I waited in there for the results to comeback," Chris replied, as he allowed Scotty to lead him to a chair to sit down. When the younger man winced at the bruise on the back of Chris' hand, the Canadian explained. "They couldn't find a vein in my arm to draw blood, so they drew it from my hand- it fucking hurts Scotty…"

"Jesus, that's bad," Scotty murmured, rubbing the dark black bruise covering the entire back of Chris' hand. "What did they use? They drew your blood with a vacuum?"

Chris laughed, weakly; humourlessly.

"I don't think I can make Smackdown this week…"

"I'll call Vince," Scotty said, softly, "I'll tell him we both can't come- I'm not leaving you alone."

"Thanks Scotty," Chris whispered as Scotty dialled Vince's number. Chris rubbed his bruised hand as Scotty spoke on the phone. He couldn't pay attention to the call, his mind only on the thought that someone had drugged him. He had Rohypnol in his system, the date rape drug. It was obvious what someone wanted from him. The man edged closer to Scotty- the younger man was his pillar of strength. He would keep him safe.

"Vince is already here," Scotty said, his voice low and disturbed. "Ted- Ted was brought in last night- they found him attacked in the bathroom of the bar we were at last night- he was drugged too…"

Chris threw up again.

* * *

><p>I know I'm evil. Not only did I write this evil chapter, I also didn't post it fast enough… and its evilly short.<p>

Things may just be getting darker now… poor Chris and Scotty. They have each other… for now!

No idea when the next chapter will be up, but knowing my track record, probably in August or September(I hope!)

Anyway! Hope you'll had fun reading

peace and chicken grease!

afro


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Unknown

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho (Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jesus," Scotty whispered, eyes wide on the sleeping figure before him. Chris stood behind him, eyes wider then Scotty's, red and brimming with wetness. Ted Dibiase lay unconscious in a cold hospital bed, his face bruised and covered in dried lacerations. His bare chest was marred with shades of blue, purple and yellow bruises. Sitting on the chair beside the bed was Cody Rhodes, asleep, his head resting on the mattress his best friend lay on. Drew stood, emotionless, watching the man he loved heal from a distance. Ted Dibiase Senior, his wife and two other sons were, like Cody, sitting around their beloved family member. Randy and Punk were standing by the window talking quietly.<p>

"How'd you get here so quickly?" Drew asked, his voice hoarse.

"We were already here," Scotty replied, "uh, I called Vince to let him know we weren't coming tonight… he told us, so we came down."

"What- what happened to him?" Chris asked, his voice so soft that Scotty strained to hear him. Drew paled slightly as Randy and Punk joined in the conversation.

"Vince told us someone attacked him," Scotty said quietly. Randy nodded, "Who- who was it?"

"We don't know," Randy mumbled, "We- we didn't even notice he was missing- he went to the bathroom after you left- and didn't come back. None of us even realised he was gone. Phil realised he- Phil found him."

"How the hell did I not notice he was missing?" Drew whispered angrily.

"None of us noticed," Phil replied, "I was sober and I didn't even realise- not until-"

"Until some bastard fucking raped him!" Drew growled. "How could I-"

"That's enough," Dibiase Senior ordered, "this wasn't anyone's fault but the damn sick son of a bitch that did this to my son. Now I understand that Ted is your friend, but you need to be strong for him, understood?"

Drew nodded, jaw clenching, Scotty squeezed his shoulder and smiled weakly. "He'll be okay."

"He woke up in the morning," Randy muttered, "He couldn't remember a thing from last night- the last thing he recalled was Cody complaining about his DS not working and his missing Zelda game. They found drugs in his system, we think his drink was spiked."

Chris blanched, "So- so was mine."

Drew, Randy and Punk stared at Chris wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked. Chris nodded as Punk came to a realisation, "That's why you weren't feeling well last night! What did you have to drink?"

"He only had the two drinks," Scotty said, when Chris shrugged.

"I had a test earlier, I tested positive," Chris murmured.

"Fuck," Randy swore. "were you…"

Chris shook his head, paling, "No, I wasn't. I was with Scotty."

Drew shuddered as he let himself drop to the ground, head leaning against the wall behind him; he was drowning in guilt. He should have been protecting the other man.

He hadn't noticed he was even missing.

* * *

><p>After a while the Dibiase clan headed down to the food court, Randy and Phil headed to the arena for Raw. Drew sat on the chair beside Cody's as Scotty sat on the final chair, Chris sitting on the edge of the chair, beside Scotty. Ted was finally awake, but quiet as he watched the TV above his bed.<p>

"Aren't you guys needed on Raw?" Ted asked, his voice raw. Drew shook his head; there was no way he was leaving Ted alone for a minute now.

"Vince already knows we're not coming," Chris replied, motioning to himself and Scotty.

"I have to go in about ten minutes," Cody frowned.

"I'm not going, I've already spoken to Mr McMahon in the morning," Drew replied. "I'm staying right here."

Cody looked up surprised as did Ted, oddly enough. A look of relief also graced Ted's face, "Really?"

"Yeah, I wasn't scheduled to do anything today anyway," Drew said, "I can stay with Teddy tonight."

Ted let out a sigh, relieved, "Thanks, Drew."

Drew smiled sadly at his love. He wanted nothing more then to scoop Ted into his arms but secrecy kept him at bay. He didn't know how Ted's family would react to them being together, he couldn't risk Ted being hurt again.

"Did you ever find your Zelda game, Codes?" Ted asked, Cody nodded.

"It was in one of the bags," Cody replied softly. "I- I have to go. I'll come back right after the show, Teddy."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Ted smiled. Cody made his way out of the room as Ted pushed the sheets off his legs and slid out of the bed. "I think I need to pee."

Drew made his way over and helped the other man to his feet. "C'mon, I'll help you."

"I'm okay, Drew," Ted said softly, as he limped over to the bathroom, pain coursing through his lower body. "I'll only be a minute."

"Okay," Drew replied, "I'll be right here waiting."

Ted closed the door behind him, as Drew looked up at Scotty and Chris.

"All I want to do is take him home and keep him away from anyone who might hurt him," Drew murmured, "I couldn't protect him last night- what kind of person am I-"

"You're a good person Drew," Scotty said, quickly, "Ted's dad is right. This is no ones fault but the bastard who hurt him."

"Scotty's right," Chris added. "That bastard took advantage of Ted because he's a coward, not because you let him."

"I know its hard, Drew but you really need to be strong for Ted now," Scotty said, "Waking up and knowing that someone abused you is a difficult thing to deal with; just let him know he isn't alone- that you still-"

"Where's Ted?" Mike Dibiase asked as he re-entered the room with his youngest brother in tow, his father before him. Ted Sr looked at Drew oddly.

"Bathroom," Chris responded, "He'll be out in a minute."

On queue, Ted exited the bathroom, "you're back?"

"Ted- I don't want you going into the bathroom alone, son," Ted Snr demanded. "You're still very weak from last night- we don't know if that scumbag is still lurking around or not."

"You're scaring him," Drew said, moodily, when Ted paled immensely and neared the Scotsman. "Come on, Teddy. Back in bed."

"What if he's around here, Drew?" Ted asked, shaking slightly. "I wont even be able to recognize- Oh Jesus!"

The young man looked frantic, eyes wide and terrified and set on Drew.

"I'll kill him," Drew replied, as Ted's brothers and father rushed to his aid, more or less knocking Drew out of the way, unintentionally. Drew backed away, his fighting his temper down.

"It's alright," Ted Sr said, holding his son closely to himself as he led the younger man back to his bed. "Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere, son."

* * *

><p>"Get some sleep, Chris," Scotty sighed, his eyes barely open. For the past two hours every time Scotty was about to doze off Chris would move, stirring and rustling in his bed. It had Scotty seeing red. "We've got to be up in four hours to catch a flight, so go to sleep!"<p>

"I cant," Chris murmured from the other bed. Scotty's eyes flickered tensely as Chris sat up in his bed shivering. "What if you weren't there last night- I- I could have been in Ted's position! What if-"

"Chris! Enough," Scotty sat up and pulled himself out of his warm bed, lumbered over to Chris and slid in beside the other man. "Just go to sleep."

"But-"

"No buts," Scotty said, arms wrapping around the other man's waist. "Just go to sleep, everything is fine. I wont let anyone hurt you."

"I know," Chris said, his eyes feeling heavy, before he sat up again. Scotty groaned. "How did you know I was drugged?"

"Fuuuu- A hunch okay, can we please sleep!?"

"But how did you know?"

"Chris."

"Scotty!? How did you-"

"Because my ex used that fucking drug on me, okay!" Scotty growled, pushing himself out of the bed. "What? You think I drugged you?!"

"N-no," Chris shook his head, rapidly. "Why would she…"

"Because she was nuts!" Scotty hissed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. "I'm sleeping on the couch. Good night."

"Wait- Scotty," Chris sat up, one foot on the ground but Scotty had already closed the door behind him. "I didn't think that at all."

Chris sat in the same position for the next few hours, until finally the men left the hotel for the airport. Scotty had not spoken a word to him all morning, and didn't appear to have any notion of doing so. It wasn't until they had settled in their seats on the plane did Chris finally get a chance to speak to the man.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean it in that way at all, I just… I'm scared, Scotty."

"I know, it's… it's okay," Scotty replied, "I may have overreacted a little."

"We're good?"

"We're always good," Scotty smiled.

* * *

><p>"I cant get any time off," Drew murmured, "Not with out telling Mr McMahon and everyone that we're together."<p>

"Its okay, Drew," Ted said, softly. "I'll stay with my parents, I'll be fine there until I can get back to travelling with you again. And we can skype."

"Yeah, and risk your folks walking in mid romp," Drew smirked. Ted grinned weakly, "Okay, I've got to get back to the hotel room and pack my bag. I'm flying out in a few hours."

"Call me when you get there?" Ted asked. Drew nodded before he reached down and kissed his lover on the lips. Ted licked his lips as he watched the man walked out of the room. He smiled slightly, and winced at the pain in his side when his father walked in. "Hey dad."

"Son," Ted Sr had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, swallowing when his father's eyes met his own. "Dad?"

"How long has that been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?" Ted asked, quietly.

"You and that McIntyre man?"

"I-I-" Ted's voice was lost. His father looked less than impressed.

"This explains why you never bought a woman home," Ted Sr said, his voice barely a whisper. "It has to end boy, if your mother finds out- if anyone finds out! You'll be cast out of the church! You'll go to hell!"

"I l_ove_ him," Ted whispered.

"You _cant-_ that _isn't_ love!" his father replied.

"Theodore, what's going on?" Teddy winced when his mother and two brothers returned. His heart sank at the disgusted look he received from the older of his siblings.

"Nothing, love," his father assured, placing a firm but gentle hand on Ted's shoulders.

"_Bull shit_," Ted winced even harder at his brother's words. "Your son is a-"

"Michael, shut your damn mouth," Ted Senior snapped, "Ted's… Ted is just confused."

"I'm not," Ted shook his head. "Dad- I'm gay. That's it, there's no way around this."

"What?" Brett asked, his eyebrows rising. "But you-"

"Oh, good God in heaven!" His mother cried. Ted looked down at his shaking hands, "Tell me he's lying…"

"Please leave," Ted asked, quietly. Their reaction was exactly what he expected and feared.

"How do you know it wasn't this Drew character that attacked you?" Ted glared up at his father, not believing he had the nerve to ask such a question.

"Get out!" Ted growled, "All of you! Just get the hell out of here! You reacted exactly how I knew you would! Drew _would never hurt me_- he loves-"

"Ah, that's disgusting!" Mike barked. "You _stupid i_diot- he's using you! You're nothing more than a bed warmer to-"

_"GET OUT!_" Ted screeched, reaching for the nearest thing- the remote of the TV- at his brother's head. He ducked as the nurse rushed in frazzled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! **GET OUT!**"

"What the devil is going on here?" the nurse, a short, plump black woman snapped, "Out the lot of you- upsetting the poor dear- shoo! Shoo!"

With a few hand flicks the Dibiase family was ushered out of hospital room as Ted turned around and huddled into himself, tears seeping from his closed eyes.

"Are you okay dear?"

Ted nodded quietly, "Yeah, thanks."

"I'm so sorry dear, you didn't deserve that," Ted whimpered as she covered him with a bed sheet, shaking her head sadly. "Get some rest, sweet."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill them," Drew growled, under his breath. "The damn idiots lost my damn bag!"<p>

Cody snorted, "They haven't lost them, they said they were on the next flight in. They said if we wait an hour the bags will be here."

"I don't want to wait an hour!" Drew complained. "I'm bored now!"

"Quit whining," Randy chuckled, "If I'm not complaining then why are you?"

"Tell me about it!" Phil snorted, "Come on, lets get some caffeine."

"Why do they send our baggage in a different flight to ours I don't get it!" Drew mumbled, "Its stupid!"

"Come on, you Scottish Mule," Sheamus scoffed, grabbing his best friend by the neck and dragging him along. "You're such a whiney arse when you're sleepy."

"Jackass," Drew chuckled, as they entered a café and sat down. "I'm going to go and call home, I'll be right back."

"What do you want to drink?" Cody asked.

"Hot chocolate, what else?" Drew smirked. "I hate coffee, you think you'd now that by now, Rhodes."

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Scotty pouted, "Vince put me in the ladder match for Money in the Bank."<p>

"So?" Chris asked, "I'm in it too."

"I hate heights," Scotty mumbled, "Especially ladders."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," Chris smirked.

"Yeap, that makes sense, the heel catching the face," Scotty nodded.

"Did you call home?" Chris asked, with a laugh.

"Yeah, Jordi answered," Scotty replied, "Wants to know when were going to Disney World again."

"Oh Jesus, another one obsessed," Chris grinned, "Let me guess, your iPad is filled with all the Disney flicks!"

"No," Scotty said, sticking his tongue out at Chris. "Only my favourites, so Lion King, Peter Pan, Beauty and The Beast, Pocahontas, Aladdin, Snow White, Rapunzul-"

"Isnt that a new one?" Chris asked.

"Yes, what!? Its good."

"You're a big baby, you know that!"

"Whatever," Scotty said, "You were watching it with me last night!"

"Only because you wouldn't turn the volume down!" Chris laughed, "I didn't have a choice!"

"Yeah, because sleeping in your bed wasn't a choice," Scotty smirked.

"I'm gonna spank you," Chris said warningly. Scotty tensed slightly as Chris giggled, "Hehe, imagine you, on my lap being spanked like a child."

Scotty didn't respond, he moved into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, swallowing his fear down.

"Fuck," the wrestler swore under his breath. He knew Chris was joking with him, he knew the other man would never physically hurt him. But the events of the past few days were heavy in Scotty's mind.

Washing his face and drying it off, he exited the room and found Chris sprawled on his bed, iPad resting on his pillow, "Lets watch Beauty and The Beast! The beast reminds me of you in the morning."

Scotty smiled, pushing his worries out of his mind, as he slid beside the older man, under the covers. They watched the film in silence for the next hour, snuggled in each other's arms. Chris dozed off before the film ended, unbeknownst to Scotty who continued to watch, sniffling with the beast died and finally arose human again.

He was a sucker for Beauty and the Beast.

Finding Chris fast asleep, Scotty put the iPad away and turned Chris over to his side, knowing that sleep on his hands and arms would be painful. Yawning, he uncovered himself to go to the other bed, but Chris grabbed onto his wrist, startling him.

"Sleep here," Chris whispered, "Next to me."

"Chris, the bed's tiny," Scotty replied, with a smile. He wasn't kidding, it was a single bed, but Chris was insistent.

"Come on, please," Chris pouted.

"Fine, at least help me push the beds together," Scotty sighed.

"I'm cold though," Chris whimpered, "Just snuggle in tight! We wont fall out, we managed to watch your movie fine."

"Chris."

"Scotty!"

"Fine."

And so, Scotty slid into the small bed, Chris' arms wrapped around his waist. Eventually both men dozed off, Chris snoring lightly in Scotty's ear.

* * *

><p>This was a little longer then usual, but thats a good thing- and I think i updated pretty quick for a change!<p>

Hope you enjoyed

peace and chicken grease!  
>Afro<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: **Unknown**

Summary: Scott Garland, or better known to the fans as Scotty Too Hotty has returned home to the WWE.

Pairings: Scotty2Hotty/Chris Jericho (Scotticho), Edge/Christian, Mike/Maryse, Ted Dibiase/Drew McIntyre, more as the story progresses…

Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse, non-con, stalkers.

Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<br>**

* * *

><p>"No," Ted said, stubbornly. "I'm not going home, Drew! Besides, you're my home- you- you don't judge me."<p>

"Teddy, I just don't want you to be alone when I go," Drew sighed.

"I'll be fine, I'll just stay in here and talk to the fans on twitter," Ted muttered.

"Ted, I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow," Drew replied, "What? You're going to stay in here all day, love?"

"I can go down to the games room and to the pool, or the-"

"Ted, please, I know you wont leave the room," Drew said, gently. "You haven't let me out of your sight since we left the hospital."

"I- I just-" Ted stared at his shoes, blurry eyed, shaking like a leaf.

"I know, love," Drew said, with a loving smile. "Come here."

Ted snuggled into the Scotsman's arms, his fear subsiding in his lover's embrace.

"I know that you feel betrayed by your family, but-"

Drew was cut off by the shorthaired man with a passionate kiss; not that he minded.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Ted murmured, "I don't care if I have to stay in here alone for a while. I can't face them right now Drewie."

"Okay love," Drew sighed, "At least let me see if I can get anyone here to watch you. I think some of the divas are free-"

"No! Unless if its Nattie, Beth or Layla, no!" Ted said, warningly. "I have a headache, and Kelly talks too much!"

"Actually- Zack's free!"

"NO!"

Drew chuckled, "I'm kidding love. I know Natalia and Beth aren't available- what about Evan?"

Ted thought about it for a moment. "Okay- if he can come I suppose he doesn't talk too much- not as much as Zack anyway."

Drew snorted as he sent a text to the highflyer. A moment later the reply came back, and Drew frowned, "He can't make it love- he's on tonight too- should have realised…"

"Drew, I'll just come to the arena- I can stay in the locker-room the whole time- I mean you'll only be gone for a short time- I can stay with Cody."

"Okay- I suppose you're right," Drew nodded, "The locker-room is always busy so-"

"Maybe its not a good idea," Ted said, cringing at the thought of being surrounded by all his co-workers, all knowing what had happened to him. "I'll be fine by my self Drew. I'm staying in here until you get back."

"Ted-"

"I'll be fine, I'll have the door locked the whole time," Ted smiled. "I can't expect you to be with me 24/7."

"I'd love to be," Drew smirked, kissing the American gently on his bruised temple. "You're a brave man love."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Chris asked, watching Scotty taping his left whistling to himself as he did.<p>

"No," Scotty replied, the whistling ceased for the one word and began again.

"Stop whistling!"

"No,"

"You sound like a canary!" Chris laughed. Scotty grinned, "I'm gonna start calling you Tweety soon!"

"I twaght I taw a puddy-tat!" Scotty smirked, "I did! I did see a bad ol' puddy tat!"

"Suffering Succotash!" Chris responded, spitting all over the place.

"That's disgusting,"

"You're despicable!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Who the hell says that?" Chris asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Me," Scotty smirked.

"Have you got any Looney Toons on your IPad?" Chris asked. Scotty thought about it and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Too bad," Chris shrugged, "Those things are awesome, I've gotta go out and get one."

"I'm surprised you haven't got one," Scotty said, shrugging, "The only reason I have mine is because it was my nephew's. He gave it to me when he got the Ipad 3."

"I had a Samsung Galaxy phone," Chris shrugged, "Lost it, though. Using my old Iphone since- uh, I miss my Galaxy."

"That stinks," Scotty said softly, noticing a change in the older man's voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm dandy," Chris sighed.

"Dandy?" Scotty smiled, "I forgot that word existed."

Chris smiled back at the younger man, "hey, can I ask you something?"

"You didn't give me a choice just then," Scotty said, his lips frowning but his eyes sparkling with mischief. "what's up?"

Chris smiled, weakly at the Maine Native. His next sentence was nothing short of a whisper. "Did you ever fear losing your kids?"

Scotty's breathe hitched and he swallowed down a lump. He slumped beside the Canadian, eyes moistening. "Everyday. It still scares me."

"I called… I called home last weak," Chris murmured, "asked Jess if I could see the kids, she didn't even answer- I heard Ash's voice over the phone- he didn't want to see me…"

"Jesus, Chris," Scotty said, taking Chris's hand in his own. He had no idea what he could say to cheer the downtrodden man up. Eventually he decided no words could console the broken man; he simply pulled the other into his chest holding him closely.

Chris cried his heart out; his tears soaked Scotty's shirt, not that the other man care; "I love you, Scotty."

Scotty's eyes widened, something inside him exploded- he was sure it was his heart. With a gentle hand, he raised Chris' head up, staring into the red-rimmed eyes before he passionately kissed the larger blond. It felt right; sloppy and wet but full of love and passion. It was something both men desired. "I love you too."

"Don't leave me," Chris whispered, kissing the younger man back.

"Never," Scotty promised.

* * *

><p>Scotty swallowed, as he began to make his way up the ladder, the crowd roared around him, but he only heard his mantra in his head, repeated over and over. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.<p>

He was halfway up the ladder, taking his time; to the fans it looked as though Scotty was worn out struggling up the ladder. In reality he felt like he was going to crap his pants! He hated heights!

Around him the fans grew wild as he near the Briefcase that was hanging above them. He managed to finger the briefcase before he felt the ladder move underneath him. An unmanly scream exited his mouth as he clung onto the ladder for dear life. Underneath him Chris smirked up at him, looking evil as he pushed the ladder again. Scotty screeched again.

"Don't you dare!" Scotty yelped, "Ahhh! Chris! I'll keeeeeeeeeeel you!"

Another nudge and another scream, the WWE Universe was laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Scotty flailed. Chris gave the higher man an apologetic look and pushed the ladder over. Scotty landed; ever so comfortably on the top rope, between his legs taking the brunt of the punishment. It was not how he planned to land; Scotty gasped in pain, "Son… of a _bitch_!"

His voice was high-pitched- sounding almost Chipmunk-like. Chris clotheslined him out of the ring and turned back to the ladder; but before he could raise a foot the lights went off. The fans went wild as Chris let out a cry of pain.

As the lights returned; it was all clear what had caused Chris's cry. He lay unconscious between two broken tables, Undertaker standing tall before him.

As Scotty stumbled to his feet, Barrett attempted to attack the Undertaker, but before he could even get close to the Deadman, Drew McIntyre and a returning Ted Dibiase doubled teamed the English-man, driving him through a table.

Undertaker slid out of the ring- unaware of the help he received, pulling Scotty to his feet.

"You okay," he asked quietly as Cody Rhodes raced up a ladder. Zack Ryder clung onto the 2nd Generation Superstar's leg trying to drag him down. Scotty used Mark as support; his feet felt like jelly as he nodded to the Phenom. Rhodes kicked Ryder in the face and continued to make his way up the ladder, as he did the crowd began to cheer; confusing the heel. Realisation dawned when he was thrown off the ladder and ambushed by his Big Brother, Goldust.

Kane's music began to play and the Phenom's baby brother made his way down to ringside. Undertaker stood tall before Scotty, protectively. But when Kane fell to one knee and raised a fist, Undertaker followed. Scotty had a mad thought run through his mind. The blonde ran; leap frogged over the Phenom and then over the Big Red Machine.

The fans roared with laughter as Mark and Glenn looked at Scotty incredibly! The younger man hobbled up the ramp as Sheamus made his way up the ladder, nearing the Money in the Bank Briefcase!

Scotty stumbled back down to the ring, to prevent the Irish Man from winning, Rhodes had the same thought but as Cody pushed down the ladder Sheamus and the briefcase fell together- landing between two tables set-up outside of the ring!

Scotty stopped and turned, limping backstage as Sheamus was announced winner. The Maine native felt exhausted, but at least he was finished for the night- he could relax and watch the rest of the show. So far new Tag Team Champs were crown in the USOS, Beth Phoenix beat Eve and Daniel Bryan defeated William Regal. The final match was CM Punk against Dave Otunga with John Lauriniatis by his side.

* * *

><p>After a quick backstage promo regarding Undertaker's interference, Chris made his way down the hall ways in search for Scotty- he was certain he hurt the man when he pushed him off the ladder.<p>

"Hey, do you know which way Scotty went?" he asked a crewmember that pointed him in the direction of the training rooms. "Thanks."

When Chris finally made it to the training room, he found Scotty sitting with a large ice-pack on his forehead, talking to a camera man. Behind the cameraman was Vince who when he saw Chris was delighted.

"Attack him," Vince ordered quietly, "Just let me notify him first."

Chris frowned but nodded, obediently watching as Vince caught Scotty's attention and pointed at Chris. Scotty blinked his understanding.

"I haven't got a clue why Taker and Kane keep interfering in my matches," Scotty said, "I also don't know if I-Augghh!"

Chris had pounced on him and was throwing 'punches' in the direction of the other man. Scotty shielded himself as several referees came in for the rescue pulling Jericho away from a curled up and moaning Scotty.

"Keep that psycho away from me," he cried, painfully. Chris' eyes bulked- had he hurt Scotty? He turned to Vince who made wild gestures and then pointed over to were the brothers of Destruction stood- Chris understood what Vince wanted; turning on his heels, he ran as Kane chased him off and Undertaker checked up on the worm! "Not you two again!? Why are you following me!?"

Chris smirked at the look on Vince's face; the CEO of the WWE loved the moment; Scotty looked crazed and frantic. It reminded Chris of the time Jeff Hardy stole Scotty's can of Coke and had blamed his older brother. The blond man had pulled himself far away from the Brother's of Destruction; hands ready to fight.

Kane let out a maniacal laugh, "You didn't tell him?"

"Every time I try he screams like a girl and runs," Undertaker hissed.

"I don't scream like a girl!" Scotty screeched, sounding much like a five year old girl. "Besides, have you two looked in a mirror recently! You'd run away too!"

"You don't look all that sane," Kane smirked, inching towards the younger man. Scotty stumbled backwards falling over several storage boxes. Chris snorted; Scotty had not meant to do that; his head popping up from one of the boxes comically. Undertaker shook his head as he helped the smaller man to his feet. "Relax Scotty, if we wanted to hurt you, you would have been hurting ten years ago."

Scotty mumbled incoherently, the tumble over the storage equipment rattled him more then falling of a ladder! Undertaker leaned in close and whispered something in the blonde man's ear.

"You're a clutz," was what he whispered, but Scotty's reaction was overdramatic.

"I am not!" Scotty hissed, pushing Taker off him, "You're insane! Both of you! Stay the fuuu-hell away from me!"

Vince cringed at the save as Chris covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from being overheard.

"what? You forgot the show was rated PG?" Kane asked.

"Apparently so did Vince, otherwise he'd have fired you years ago!" Scotty said snarkily. Undertaker chuckled, evilly, "And you! Lay off the devil's mushrooms! I aint your fudging brother! I'm more closer related to Paul Heyman than you! He has more hair than both of you! And that's saying something!"

"You have a bald patch happening you know that right?" Kane asked.

"I DO NOT!" Scotty snarled, no longer acting!

Vince shoved his fist into his mouth, unable to stifle his laughter. Chris was on the ground, mouth wide open, unable to make a sound as his sides ached.

"Brothers! Me?! With you two?! Lunatics! If we were really related, you'd either be handsomer or I'd be uglier! And I'm a Hotty!"

"He rants, certainly takes after Father," Undertaker said, bluntly.

"I don't rant!" Scotty ranted, "I'm merely pointing out you are both mentally unstable and should be locked up at Arkham Asylum!"

"I'm going to choke-slam him," Kane informed. Scotty screeched and hid behind Undertaker.

"Do your big brother thing and protect me!"

Taker sighed and whacked both his brothers across the back of their heads.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked, frowning. He knelt beside Scotty on a hard mattress, holding an icepack to the back of the younger man's head. "I'm sorry, I hurt you…"<p>

"No you didn't," Scotty smiled, "Its not like I wasn't going to escape a ladder match unscathed. Don't worry Chris, its just a bump; it be gone in a few days."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have pushed the ladder so hard," Chris frowned. Scotty laughed, "Its not funny!"

"Yes it is," Scotty smiled, "This is what we've signed up for babe. Besides, I've broken my neck twice- a bump on the noggin isn't that bad. Besides, Rhodes' beautiful Disaster kick from the top rope hurt the most- falling off the ladder and crashing between a table was a bitch. The worst part about you pushing me off the ladder was the landing- worst landing ever."

"Stop quoting the Simpsons!" Chris snickered, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I promise," Scotty smiled, "Nothing a hot shower and a good nights sleep won't fix."

Chris smirked, "hot shower would be nice- you and me maybe."

"You dirty pig," Scotty said, outraged. Chris snorted, beaming widely at the younger man.

* * *

><p>Sorry people about the late update. I was just lazy- wanted to read more than I wanted to write in the last few months.<p>

I've just learnt Scotty's son's name is Keegan. I'm sticking to Jordan- I dont like Keegan, it sounds like a girls name.

Hope ya'll enjoyed

peace and chicken grease

Afro


End file.
